Hoja en blanco
by Winny 1710
Summary: Para Natsu todo comenzó con aquellas dos palabras de la persona que menos espero "¿Quien eres?" Ese fue solo el principio de un desastre mayor. Las ruedas han empezado a girar. Un rencor arrastrado desde el pasado y un evento inevitable ¿Sera que podrán volver a ver la luz del amanecer?
1. Advertencia

**HOLASSSSS : )**

 **Aquí me tienen de nuevo por aquí con una nueva historia.**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a los que leyeron mi primera historia y le dieron un review o un fav ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace y de los ánimos que me dan! Cuando vi que a varios les gusto mi historia salte de alegría y no les miento cuando les digo que casi lloro de felicidad, realmente me fue mejor de lo que pensé que me iría. Se los agradezco mucho de todo corazón el haberla leído aunque no hayan dejado nada, yo… estaba realmente nerviosa, nunca antes había escrito algo, siempre me había limitado a leer como loca, pero a partir de ahora continuare escribiendo cada vez que tenga oportunidad, tal vez se hayan cansado de leerlo pero, muchas gracias por dedicarle aunque sea un poco de su valioso tiempo a mis fics ¡ARIGATOOOO!**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores… ya no los entretengo más con mis extraños pensamientos y les dejo la historia así que… ¡Aquí va mi segundo intento! Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail me pertenece… en mis más hermosos y lejanos sueños. En esta triste y cruel realidad le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Silencio.

Ni un solo ruido, ni un solo murmullo, ni siquiera un pequeño susurro se podía escuchar en los alrededores.

Aguzo el oído intentando escuchar algo, algún sonido, cualquier cosa que le dijera que había alguien más pero fue inútil.

Camino y camino pero aquel lugar parecía no tener fin. La luz era sumamente débil, solo podía distinguir una gran cantidad de árboles y un tupido follaje… ¿En dónde se supone que estaba? No recordaba haber salido de misión y menos a un lugar como ese. Lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que estaba en una especie de bosque.

Como pudo se abrió paso entre el denso follaje, atravesando por arbustos y esquivando arboles... Fue entonces que de entre toda esa vegetación pudo ver una suave luz que se filtró por entre las ramas.

Avanzo y avanzo y, a medida que caminaba la luz se filtraba más y más. Entonces pudo oír un suave barullo a medida que avanzaba, era el sonido de… ¿Agua?... ¡Entonces eso quería decir que había un rio cerca!... Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez si lo seguía podría salir de ahí.

Apresuro el paso, siguiendo solamente aquel suave murmullo y la luz se hizo cada vez más intensa. El follaje de un enorme árbol bloqueo su camino, pero era justo detrás suyo de dónde provenía aquella luz y el extraño sonido. Dio un gran respiro y aparto lentamente el follaje que le impedía avanzar.

Una luz cegadora inundo sus ojos y le impidió ver el lugar en donde se encontraba. Cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a la luz estos se abrieron de asombro al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba.

La luz se filtraba en grandes cantidades por entre las copas de los árboles y bañaban las cristalinas aguas de un pequeño lago. Una cascada fluía desde un alto alimentando aquel lago. Los arboles a su alrededor parecían proteger aquel lugar escondido entre el misterioso bosque. Era realmente hermoso y no pudo evitar perderse con aquella hermosa vista.

-Lucy…- la llamo un suave susurro.

Lucy se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Miro por todos lados pero no pudo a ver a nadie en los alrededores ¿Es que acaso se lo había imaginado?

-Lucy…- repitió la misteriosa voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto la maga al aire.

-Lucy… - fue lo único que escucho.

Tratando de seguir aquella voz y se acercó lentamente al borde del lago, pero lo único que vio al acercarse fue su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas.

Lucy estaba a punto de regresar por donde vino cuando de repente vio un pequeño destello justo en el centro del lago.

Incitada por la curiosidad se acercó de nuevo y entro al lago. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura por lo que solo necesito caminar. A medida que avanzaba pudo ver cada vez más claramente que era lo que emitía aquel resplandor.

Enterrado en el centro del lago se encontraba un pequeño objeto, cubierto por una capa de tierra. Lucy acerco lentamente su mano y con cuidado lo saco del fondo y, grande fue su sorpresa cuando por fin pudo ver lo que era.

Una pequeña llave yacía en la palma de su mano. Su deslumbrante color plateado brillaba a la luz del sol, era tan delgada como un lápiz pero su diseño parecía ser el de la puerta de una mansión antigua y justo en la empuñadura cinco rubíes entrelazados la decoraban.

Realmente esa llave no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes y, a pesar de ser una maga de espíritus celestiales jamás había visto una llave como esa en ningún libro o tienda. Acaricio los bordes con su mano libre y pudo sentir una gran energía proveniente de la llave, aunque dudaba mucho que con ella se pudiera abrir la puerta de algún espíritu celestial… ¿Tal vez si...?

Lucy cubrió la llave con las dos manos y comenzó a transferirle algo de magia, después de todo era una maga estelar. Un deslumbrante brillo dorado comenzó a rodear aquel lugar. La Heartifilia pudo sentir un enorme poder emergiendo de la misteriosa llave.

De repente aquel poder se expandió como una onda de luz haciendo un ruido sordo.

La luz comenzó a desaparecer y la oscuridad se apodero de cada rincón del claro, un viento helado comenzó a soplar tan fuerte que se le estremecieron todos los huesos de su cuerpo, los verdes arboles comenzaron a marchitarse uno a uno rápidamente dejando de ellos solo ramas secas, y el agua… el agua comenzó a tornarse negra justo debajo de sus pies.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?!- Grito asustada mientras salía a toda velocidad del lago y dejando caer a su vez la pequeña llave, que ahora regresaba lentamente al fondo del lago.

Ya en la orilla Lucy pudo ver como a poco el fuego comenzó a expandirse por todos lados, pero no era ningún fuego común, este era rojo como la sangre. Aquel hermoso paisaje se había transformado en uno sombrío, tétrico y frio.

La poca luz que todavía quedaba se había esfumado y lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar eran los ya secos árboles que eran consumidos por ese extraño fuego rojo, era como si fueran hechos de sangre. Lucy estaba aterrada mientras miraba aquel desolado paisaje.

-No debes dejar que pase…- Le susurro la misteriosa voz a sus espaldas.

La maga se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar la persistente voz y, lentamente fue girando hacia su dirección.

Entonces pudo ver con claridad. Aquella voz no era producto de su imaginación, para nada. Justo detrás suyo pudo ver un gran resplandor blanco flotando por encima de las negras aguas. Al contrario del lugar donde se encontraba, por algún motivo Lucy pudo sentir una extraña calidez provenir de aquel espíritu, por un momento olvido el tétrico lugar en donde se encontraba y sintió una extrañamente familiar paz.

-Lucy… tienes que evitarlo- le dijo aquella voz en un suave murmullo. Y Lucy pudo sentir algo extraño, esa voz femenina le era extrañamente familiar y acogedora, como si perteneciera a un pasado lejano. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella voz le hacía sentir feliz, le hacía sentir segura y no entendía porque.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto bastante confundida.

-Quien soy no importa y conozco tu nombre desde antes que tu- le respondió con un dejo de ¿Alegría?

-No hay tiempo Lucy… tienes que evitarlo… tienes que evitar que ¨él¨ regrese – añadió seriamente.

-Espera… ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién es ¨él¨? – le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el espíritu.

-¨El¨ es lo peor que puede pasarle a este mundo ahora, si aparece nada volverá a ser como antes… caos y destrucción se apoderaran de este mundo, justo como le paso a este bosque… ¡Tienes que evitarlo! –Le advirtió con un marcado acento de preocupación en la voz.

-Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? ¡¿Qué puedo hacer yo?! – inquirió algo asustada la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Escúchame bien Lucy… a partir de ahora las cosas se complicaran mucho… se enfrentaran a muchos retos y peligros, muchas cosas serán puestas a prueba… tal vez les causara mucho dolor pero… todo estará bien si lo recuerdas Lucy- le contesto conciliadoramente.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que debo hacer! ¡Que es lo que debo recordar!...- Le dijo la maga un poco alterada.

-No queda mucho tiempo…Nunca lo olvides Lucy… no olvides lo más importante… si eres capaz de recordarlo… todo saldrá bien para todos- respondió a medida que la luz que la rodeaba se iba apagando y se alejaba lentamente.

-Espera… dímelo, dime ¡¿Qué es eso tan importante?!- pregunto mientras trataba de alcanzar al espíritu a medida que este se alejaba.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien Lucy… solo tú- la luz que lo rodeaba comenzó a apagarse intermitentemente- Debes confiar en eso… al final sé que podrás hacerlo-

-¡No te vayas! ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntar!...- dijo mientras estiraba un brazo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Puedes hacerlo Lucy…-

De repente, Lucy pudo observar como todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, los secos árboles, el lago teñido de negro, todo. Un manto de oscuridad total se apodero de lo que antes había sido un hermoso claro, todo había desaparecido y, cuando menos lo espero estaba cayendo. Pudo sentir como el vacío parecía absorberla y la atraía hacia su inexistente centro.

Estiro el brazo, quiso alcanzar a aquel espíritu, pero justo cuando parecía por fin haberlo alcanzado, este desapareció por completo en una explosión de brillantes destellos. Ahora sí que estaba sumida en la completa oscuridad, solo una cosa se le vino a la mente mientras caía sin remedio a un agujero sin fin.

-¡Ayuda...! Natsu...- se alcanzó a oír en medio de la nada mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba lentamente de sus ojos…

.

.

.

Una luz cegadora inundo sus ojos cuando intento abrirlos ¿Qué había pasado? Lo único que recordaba era un bosque, un lago, una extraña llave y un brillante espíritu.

Poco a poco sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a la intensa luz y, para su alivio se vio acogida en la seguridad y comodidad de su pequeña y siempre invadida casa.

Lucy se sentó en su cama. Para haber sido un sueño había sido uno de los más extraños que había tenido pero… ¿Qué se supone que significaba todo eso? ¿Tenía algún significado en especial?... la maga de espíritus estelares no tenía idea de que hacer, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no podía dejar ese es asunto así como estaba y que todo eso le daba un muy, muy mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

-¡Bien! ¡Está decidido!- dijo mientras alzaba su puño al aire- Hoy mismo investigare todo lo que pueda en la biblioteca- agrego mientras ponía una mano en su mentón mientras hacia un ademan pensativo

-Humm… creo que empezare por averiguar que era esa extraña llave… ¡Ya se! Tal vez Levy tenga un libro sobr…

Lucy interrumpió abruptamente su monologo consigo misma cuando, justo en el momento en el que se intentaba levantar puso una mano a su costado. En ese instante pudo sentir un bulto justo al lado de donde se encontraba acostada.

-¿Eh?... pero… ¿Qué es esto?...- pregunto al aire mientras palpaba con cierto temor el extraño ¨bulto¨ que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡No será que…!- añadió estrepitosamente mientras se alejaba instintivamente hacia el otro extremo de su habitación al comprender la situación.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su no tan desocupada cama. Acerco su mano con sumo cuidado a sus sabanas. Las cogió por un extremo y conto mentalmente hasta tres pera luego jalarlas con todas su fuerzas hacia un costado.

Todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto retiro sus cómodas sabanas. Sobre su cama yacía durmiendo felizmente un revoltoso mago de cabellera rosada ¡El muy idiota estaba felizmente acomodado en SU cama! y por lo que podía ver estaba teniendo felices sueños por la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro… aunque debía admitir que se veía bien as… ¡Pero en que rayos estaba pensado!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito a todo pulmón llevándose las manos a su cara-¡NATSUUUUUUUUU!- Resonó en toda Magnolia espantando a algunas personas que pasaban cerca.

El Dragon Slayer se removió ligeramente mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y estiro sus brazos mientras soltaba un bostezo. Tallo sus ojos con ambas manos y giro hacia donde se encontraba la maga de espíritus estelares. A Lucy le pareció por un instante que esos profundos ojos jade se habían detenido a examinarla por unos segundos.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días Lucy!- dijo finalmente regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Por un momento Lucy olvido su enojo, por un instante lo único que domino sus pensamientos fue la enorme sonrisa de Natsu. Sin darse cuenta, un pequeño sonrojo se apodero del rostro de la Heartfilia, sonrojo que se borró casi de inmediato al recordar el motivo de su enojo.

-¡¿Como que buenos días?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces TÚ en MI cama?! Es más… ¡¿Qué haces TÚ en MI casa?!- Grito la maga sumamente enojada con una vena saliendo de su cien.

-Pues… que no es obvio… ¡Dormir!-respondió feliz- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer en una cama?... Y luego me llaman tonto a mí… Muy mal Luce- añadió el Dragneel mientras cruzaba los brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Ya se para que sirve una cama! ¡Yo solo quiero saber qué hacías TU durmiendo en Mi cama! ¡Tú también tienes casa por si lo habías olvidado!- le repitió la Heartfilia mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-¡Ah eso! Es que tu cama es muy cómoda Luce- le aclaro el pelirrosa como si nada asintiendo con los ojos cerrado y los brazos cruzados- Mas bien… como es que tu dejas que alguien se meta en tu cama a medianoche… ¡Que irresponsable eres Lucy! ¡Deberías avergonzarte!- agrego mientras la señalaba acusadoramente.

-Ehhhhhhh… ettoooo… bueeeno es que yoo- Dijo Lucy mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Nada de peros Luce… debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que haces, así que discúlpate y que no se vuelva a repetir-Le recrimino el mago cruzando los brazos y mirándola severamente.

-Ahhh b-bueeno y-yyo… lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repe… ¡EHHHHH! ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡ERES TU QUIEN TIENE QUE DISCULPARSE!-le grito la mago casi perdiendo toda su paciencia.

-¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué?- Le respondió inocentemente el Dragneel

-¡NATSUUUUU!-añadió tétricamente alzando un puño- ¿Eh?... Natsu ¿Dónde está Happy?- pregunto Lucy calmándose por un momento al notar la ausencia del gato azul.

-¿Happy?... Happy está aquí- respondió el Dragon Slayer mientras señalaba un espacio vacío justo a su lado en la cama de Lucy.

-Ahhhh Natsu… vuelve a revisar-

-¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que Happy está…- Natsu comenzó a tantear justo en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar el felino.

-¡Happy! ¡Donde estas Happy!- comenzó a gritar como histérico al notar la ausencia del exceed mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto.

-¡Happy! ¡Ven acá! ¡Mira… tengo pescado!- llamo a su amigo luego de buscar debajo de la cama, en el cuarto de baño, en la cocina, en el refrigerador y, quien sabe porque, en los cajones de ropa de Lucy mientras desordenaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

A Lucy le salto una vena al ver el caos que ocasionaba en mago de fuego así que, mientras este corría como demente de una esquina a otra de su casa, le asestó un golpe en la cabeza que lo estampo de cara en el suelo deteniéndolo instantáneamente.

-¡Pero no desordenes mi casa!- Le grito histérica mientras lamentaba el desorden de su casa.

-Luceeee… eres mala- le reclamo el Dragon Slayer mientras se tocaba el chichón causado por el golpe y ponía su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado con algunas lagrimillas en los ojos.

A Lucy se le olvido completamente el enojo cuando vio a Natsu, incluso le dio algo de pena haberle golpeado. Que más podía esperar de él, al final era de Natsu de quien estaba hablando y, algo como eso era totalmente normal para él.

-Bien, bien lo siento, pero Natsu… no has pensado que Happy pudo haberse ido ya al gremio.

-Ohh claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- dijo mientras se paraba y golpeaba con un puño la palma de su mano al darse cuenta de lo obvio -Espera… ¡Ese gato traidor! ¡Cómo se fue sin mí! ¡Y SE HACE LLAMAR AMIGO!- grito bastante enojado.

-Vamos Natsu, no seas tan duro… tal vez tenía algo que hacer y no quiso despertarte… o mejor dicho no pudo- Dijo conciliadoramente la Heartfilia.

-Pero Luceee… se supone que somos amigos, y un amigo jamás abandona al otro sin importar lo que pase- le aclaro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Yo jamás te abandonaría sin importar el peligro! Después de todo… ¡Siempre te protegeré!- Añadió completamente seguro de sus palabras mientras sonreía enormemente.

Lucy no pudo evitar que un enorme sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. Su pobre corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco y una enormes ganas de abrazar al mago se apoderaron de su cerebro. Simplemente se quedó estática en el sitio donde estaba mientras procesaba las palabras de Natsu.

-Natsu…- Susurro cariñosamente la maga.

-Por cierto Lucy…- se acercó seriamente el Dragneel, tomo a Lucy por los hombros y enterró su mirada en los ojos de la Heartfilia. Lucy simplemente se sonrojo a tal grado que no tendría nada que envidiarle al cabello de Erza - ¡Tienes algo de comer! ¡Me muero de hambre!

¿Hambre?... ¡¿Hambre?! ¡¿El muy idiota le estaba pidiendo comida?! ¡¿Después de haber dicho algo tan lindo?!... En un segundo Lucy paso de un gran sonrojo a una ira desmedida nunca antes vista en la maga de espíritus estelares. Un aura peligrosa comenzó a aflorar de su cuerpo y Natsu, al notar aquella extraña sensación, empezó a retroceder instintivamente.

-Ehhh ¿Lucy? ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto tímidamente el mago de fuego.

¿Algo malo?... pobre Natsu, tendría suerte si sobrevive a esta porque si lo hace, ni Zeref y toda su magia podrían arreglar todos los daños. Si hay algo de temer en este mudo, esa es la ira de Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu noto inmediatamente las ondas asesinas de su amiga y, sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaron que huyera a toda velocidad si quería vivir, pero el miedo lo congelo en su sitio. No entendía ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? … Hay Natsu, si supieras…

La ira de Lucy exploto de un segundo a otro y, con una fuerza sobrehumana anormal en ella, le dio un derechazo a Natsu que lo mando a volar en un instante atravesando la ventana que, misteriosamente estaba abierta. Todo lo que se vio después fue un punto rosa atravesando el despejado cielo de Fiore y una voz que se perdía en el horizonte.

Lucy seguía en su sitio, exactamente en la misma posición en la que había golpeado a Natsu, respiraba frenéticamente y todavía se veía bastante enojada. Luego de un par de minutos de calmar su descontrolado cerebro se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama.

Cerro los ojos tratando de pensar claramente en lo que había pasado… bueeno, tal vez se había sobrepasado un poquito, pero el muy idiota de Natsu se lo merecía ¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto para arruinar el momento? Siempre era la misma historia, él le decía algo bonito e inmediatamente decía algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para sacarla de sus casillas… ¿Cómo se había enamorado de un idiota como él?

Si mis queridos lectores, han leído bien. Después de siglos y siglos de negación (bueeno tal vez no tantos) Lucy Heartfilia por fin había aceptado que estaba enamorada de nada más y nada menos que del hiperactivo Natsu Dragneel.

Realmente Lucy estaba decepcionada, siempre era lo mismo y, tampoco esperaba que alguien como Natsu se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y menos de que la correspondiera, después de todo era más asexual que una ameba y eso le dolía mucho, el simple hecho de pensar que siempre seria solo su amiga y compañera de equipo dolía.

A pesar de ser tonto, despistado, glotón, entre otros, Natsu siempre la había protegido, le había rescatado, la había apoyado, cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre que se sentía triste o que las fuerzas la abandonaban ahí estaba él, con su enorme sonrisa dándole ánimos.

Paso simplemente, para Lucy fue inevitable enamorarse de él, fue inevitable enamorarse de su sonrisa y su alegría. Y si Natsu era un idiota, era simplemente el idiota más lindo de todo el mundo.

Tal vez era porque se trataba de un mago de fuego o tal vez porque era algo propio de él, pero siempre que estaba a su lado podía sentir una enorme calidez, simplemente se sentía segura y extremadamente feliz junto a él y, cada vez sonreía como tonta más seguido cuando estaban juntos… Si señores Lucy Heartfilia estaba perdidamente enamorada pero… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo fue que lo acepto por fin?

Todo empezó hace un par de meses atrás…

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Ahí va el primer capítulo… ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Estuvo aburrido? ¿Demasiado simple? ¿Algo pesado? Ahhhhh… la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo me haya quedado, solo espero que les haya gustado, sé que es algo rara y no estaba segura si debía escribirla y menos publicarla o no pero… es que no podía sacármela de la cabeza así que decidí correr el riesgo, además todavía me siento un poco nerviosa por volver a publicar algo pero, ya le voy agarrando algo más de confianza, y todo gracias a quienes me apoyaron con mi primer intento ¡Graaaaacias!**

 **Sobre el fic… va a ser uno más o menos largo, a menos que quieran que lo alargue un poco más o que lo termine un poco más rápido. Pienso actualizar cada vez que tenga tiempo y de no poder durante alguno en específico yo misma les avisare. Eso sí… ¡Prometo seguirla hasta el final!… Yo también se lo que se siente cuando te dejan a medias con una historia que sigues (y vaya que he sufrido por eso :'( ) y no quiero que ustedes pasen lo mismo, tal vez demore un poco en actualizar y eso pero no voy a dejar de escribir hasta que termine, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.**

 **Tratare de evitar la más que pueda los OOC peeeero no puedo garantizarles nada, realmente es difícil manejar a un Natsu enamorado ya que él es bastaaaaaante impredecible y no hemos podido ver mucho de eso en el manga (Maaaashima te lo ruegoooo… ponle más nalu al manga). Por lo menos a mí me gusta imaginarlo bastante sobreprotector y celoso con Lucy. En fin… trataré de acercarme lo más que pueda a sus personajes.**

 **Para terminar solo quiero pedirles que disfruten la historia, cualquier comentario constructivo o sugerencia es más que bienvenido, estoy bastante consciente de que yo solo soy una principiante y me puedo equivocar bastaaante, por eso quiero seguir mejorando.**

 **Muuuuuchas graciaaaaaas por su tiempo esto es todo por hoy y lo más importante… ¡QUE VIVA EL NALUUUUU AQUÍ Y EN MARTE!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden… coman siempre chocolates XD**


	2. Recuerdos parte I

**¡Y AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVOOO!**

 **Hay algo importante que olvide mencionar antes. En realidad el primer capítulo que escribí originalmente era demasiado largo, calculo que iba a salirme algo de 20 000 palabras (Si lo sé, es bastante) y bueeno eso es demasiado para un solo capitulo así quee… lo dividí en cuatro partes, al principio iban a ser tres pero a medida que avanzaba se me alargo demasiado y tuve que volverlo a dividir.**

 **Debo agregar que de los cuatro, el cuarto capítulo es el más importante, con eso entenderán bien de qué va la historia, y es por eso el primer capítulo que publique es bastante sencillo hablando argumentalmente y el mas corto, además el summary que hice no tendrá ningún sentido hasta que hayan leído el capítulo cuatro.**

 **En fin ¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail - 5 meses atrás**

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, los pájaros cantaban, las personas iban y venían absortas en sus obligaciones y una silla surcaba los cielos de Magnolia… ¡Esperen! ¿Una silla?... Si mis queridos lectores, una silla, pero no cualquier silla. Aquella silla provenía de nada más y nada menos que de Fairy Tail… ¿Raro? Pues para el gremio más destructor de todo Fiore era algo de lo más normal.

Otra lucha se desarrollaba en el interior del gremio, nada novedoso, pero había algo que no encajaba con la común escena de batalla de magos diaria.

En una esquina de la barra y rodeada de un aura azul depresiva, se hallaba la maga de espíritus esterales que, por algún misterioso motivo no había corrido a refugiarse a algún lugar seguro como normalmente lo haría, por el contrario parecía ni siquiera haber notado la pelea.

-Ahhhh- la maga dio un largo suspiro- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?-Choco su cabeza contra la madera de la barra.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- Se acercó Mirajane al ver tan deprimida a la Heartfilia.

-Mira-san… Estoy en problemas- Lloro la maga de espíritus estelares

-¿Qué paso Lucy? Natsu volvió a meterse por tu ventana- le pregunto la albina mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-Sí y no… veras. Últimamente Natsu se ha puesto más destructivo que nunca y, con tantos pueblos destruidos el dinero que obtengo de la recompensa apenas alcanza para la comida. Ahora le debo a la propietaria tres meses de renta y si no pago para antes de que termine la semana… ¡Me pondrá de patitas en la calle!-Le respondió llorando dramáticamente- ¿Qué voy a hacer Mira-san?

-Ara ara… parece que tienes problemas Lucy-Se detuvo un momento para pensar- Entonces buscare una misión sencilla con una recompensa alta ¿Te parece bien?

-¡¿De veras?! -Se levantó bruscamente de su silla visiblemente contenta- ¡Gracias Mira-san me has salvado la vida!

-Qué bueno que ya estés mejor pero... ¿Qué hay de Natsu, Happy, Gray y Erza? ¿Piensas ir con ellos?-le recordó Mirajane

-Creo que será mejor ir sola, si voy con ellos perderé de nuevo el dinero de la recompensa y esta vez lo necesito urgentemente- Le respondió la maga imaginándose el desastre que ocasionarían sus amigos- En especial Natsu.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, el anteriormente nombrado apareció por atrás junto con Happy.

-Hey Luce- saludo sorprendiendo a la Heartfilia mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-¿Qué haces?

Lucy iba a responder pero Mirajane se adelantó.

-Lucy va a ir a una misión- le respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-Ohhh…. Una misión, espero que haya muchos a quienes golpear… ¿Cuándo no vamos Luce?- Preguntó el Dragon slayer luego de que Happy había ido a buscar a Charle.

-Ettooo… Natsu creo que no has entendido bien… yo me voy de misión SOLA- Le explico la maga.

-¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el mago de fuego bastante confundido.

-Si voy con ustedes no tendré dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler… lo siento Natsu-Le explico tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-No puedes Luce… somos un equipo y tenemos que estar juntos… si uno va a una misión todos nos apoyaremos para terminarla… ¡Así es más divertido!- Sonrió como si nada el pelirrosa

-Odio tener que admitirlo pero flamitas tiene razón- apareció de la nada un semidesnudo Gray- No puedes ir tu sola

-Hey ¡a quien llamas flamitas hielito!-Se le acerco enojado el pelirrosa.

-Pues a quien más… ¿Ves a algún otro idiota de fuego por aquí? O es que tanto fuego quemo tu neurona-

-Al menos no soy un stripper pervertido-

-¡¿Pero cuando?! ... Quieres pelea carbón con patas-

-Cuando quieras refrigerador descompuesto-

Lucy observo con una gotita en la cien como esos dos peleaban como de costumbre, nada del otro mundo.

-¿Otra vez peleando?- Una voz la distrajo a sus espaldas.

-¡Erza!... ¿No vas a detenerlos?-Le pregunto algo sorprendida de verla ahí.

-No… hasta los mejores amigos pelean a veces- dijo la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía cruzada de brazos- Más importante aún…- Se detuvo a mirarla-No puedes ir tu sola a una misión Lucy… somos compañeros de equipo y lo correcto es que vayamos todos-La miro fijamente.

-Pero Erza… la renta-trato de responder la maga.

-¿Eso es todo?-Natsu apareció de repente interrumpiendo su batalla con Gray- Si solo es eso entonces prometo no destruir nada durante la misión pero… ¡Déjanos ir contigo Luce!- le rogo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Lucy no pudo resistirse y luego de un rato por fin accedió.

-Ahhhh… está bien Natsu, pero no vayan a destruir nada eh- al fin dijo la Heartfilia.

-¡Aye!-Grito el pelirrosa sonriendo a lo grande- ¡Happy! ¡Nos vamos de misión!- salió corriendo el mago buscando a su felino amigo.

-Natsu no tiene remedio… y bien Mira-san ¿De qué trata la misión?-

-Qué opinas de esta… Tienen que buscar una joya que fue robada por bandidos- Mira se acercó trayendo consigo una hoja y se la entregó a Lucy- Y la recompensa es de…

-¡5 000 000 de Jewel!- A Lucy casi se le salen los ojos- ¡Eso es más que suficiente para pagar mi renta! ¡Es perfecto!- Comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción- ¡Yosh! Esta decidido… tomaremos esta misión Mira-san…-Giro a ver a Erza y Gray- Nos vemos en una hora en la estación de trenes- Les pidió mientras salía corriendo del gremio y se despedía con una mano- ¡Ah! Y avísenle a Natsu- Grito mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a su casa.

 **1 HORA MÁS TARDE**

-¡No subiré a ese monstruo!- Retrocedió el pelirrosa en cuanto vio el tren.

-Natsu… no hay otra opción si queremos llegar-Trato de convencerlo la rubia.

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no voy volando con Happy?- Intento persuadirlos el pelirrosa

-No creo que pueda volar tan lejos ¡Aye!- Se acercó el exceed al mago de fuego

-E-entonces iré caminando- El Dragon Slayer dio media vuelta y se alejo lentamente

-¡A donde crees que vas Natsu!-Erza lo cogió de un brazo y lo estrello contra uno de los vagones- Tenemos un compromiso con el cliente y si vas caminando jamás llegaras a tiempo- Decía mientras ponía una cara aterradora.

-A-aye- susurro derrotado el pelirrosa tirado a un costado del tren.

-Ese idiota no tiene remedio-Se encogió de hombros el mago de hielo mientras se disponía entrar seguido de Erza.

Lucy se acercó a Natsu y, al verlo así no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por él, después de todo, al ser un Dragon Slayer era inevitable su debilidad por los transportes.

-Vamos Natsu… estarás bien… si quieres puedes apoyarte en mi… -Le dijo comprensivamente la maga mientras le extendía una mano.

Natsu la miro unos instantes, pero no tardo en sonreír como solo él sabía hacerlo y cogió la mano de la maga estelar.

 **4 HORAS DESPUES**

-No me siento bien- Se quejó mientras caminaba a duras penas el pelirrosa con la cara azul mientras era confortado por su felino amigo.

-Pero si ya no estamos en el tren Natsu- Le recordó Erza mientras jalaba su enorme equipaje.

-Y que más podíamos esperar de flamitas- Acoto Gray con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin camisa.

-Cállate Gray… y ponte algo de ropa- Se quejó el pelirrosa sin ganas de pelear.

-Vamos chicos… resiste un poco más Natsu, ya casi llegamos- Trato de animarlo la Heartfilia y, tras avanzar unos minutos más…-¡Miren! ¡Es ahí!- Les indico a los demás mientras señalaba un enorme y lujosa mansión en medio de una pradera.

Como por arte de magia todo el malestar del pelirrosa desapareció de un segundo a otro y salió disparado hacia aquel lugar.

-¡Vamos Happy! ¡El último en llegar es un pescado podrido!-Grito mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Aye sir!-El felino salió volando detrás suyo

-¡Hey Natsu! ¡Espéranos!- Grito Lucy tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡No corras flamitas!- Les siguió Gray mientras trataba de no quedarse atrás.

-Es bueno que tengan tantos ánimos para trabajar- Y dicho esto Erza también echó a correr

Luego de un par de minutos de correr, todos llegaron a la entrada de la lujosa mansión y Lucy se apresuró a tocar el timbre. Unos segundos después de esperar una criada abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! Somos de Fairy Tail y venimos por la misión que solicitaron- Saludo Lucy en representación de todos

-Adelante- La sirvienta se hizo a un lado- El amo los está esperando.

Todos entraron en cuanto se les indico y fueron guiados por la sirvienta a través del enorme pasillo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con toda clase de obras de arte, desde pintura hasta finas esculturas. Atravesaron un par se salones y se detuvieron en frente de una enorme puerta de roble.

-El amo los espera adentro- La sirvienta abrió ligeramente la puerta- Pueden pasar.

Todos y cada uno entraron despacio en el gran salón.

Si la decoración de los pasillos era llamativa, la del salón era bastante ostentosa. Un candelabro de plata colgaba del techo mientras que muchas pinturas decoraban las paredes, los sillones de terciopelo rodeaban una fina mesita de cristal en el centro y una suave alfombra ocupaba casi todo el suelo del recinto.

Un hombre pequeño se hallaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones. Su cabello gris y sus rasgos bastante maduros indicaba que tenía una edad avanzada, sus ojos eran pequeños y usaba lentes. Se encontraba vestido con un traje negro y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Ustedes deben ser los de Fairy Tail… Tomen asiento-Les pidió el hombre y todos y cada uno de los magos se acomodaron en los sillones -Mi nombre es Maurice y tengo un importante trabajo para ustedes-

-De que se trata-Preguntó Erza mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Hace tres días una importante pieza de joyería de mi familia fue robada: La gema roja… Es un collar de oro puro con una hermosa piedra roja que cuelga de ella-Les dijo mientras les mostraba una imagen de la joya- Quiero que la recuperen.

-Nos podría mostrar donde la tenía guardada- Pidió Lucy.

-Por supuesto… síganme-Se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a caminar.

Nuevamente fueron guiados por otro pasillo, atravesaron un pequeño jardín, dos habitaciones y al final de un corredor llegaron a una enorme puerta. El hombre saco una llave antigua y solo entonces la puerta se abrió.

La habitación era más sencilla que las otras en cuanto a su decoración, pero esta simplemente no era para nada necesaria puesto que toda esta estaba llena de todo tipo de joyas. Desde zafiros hasta diamantes, brazaletes de oro y collares de perlas, pendientes de plata y anillos con piedras preciosas, todos estaban acomodados en repisas alrededor de toda la habitación.

Un detalle llamo la atención de todo el grupo. Justo en el centro de la habitación había un pequeño pilar donde se había acomodado un fino cojín pero, a diferencia de las repisas, este estaba vacío.

-Como podrán ver, el collar se encontraba aquí-Le explico señalando el cojín vacío- Esta es la habitación más segura que tengo, normalmente siempre hay guardias afuera y la habitación esta siempre vigilada, pero parece que eso no basto para evitar que la robaran.

-¿Esa joya era especial?-Pregunto Erza mientras se acercaba un poco para examinar.

-Claro que era especial, esa joya fue trasmitida de generación en generación a lo largo de la historia de mi familia, fue mandada a hacer por mi tátara-tatarabuelo con una extraña lácrima que fue encontrada en unas ruinas antiguas… ¡Es irremplazable!- Les explico el hombrecillo.

-Oye abuelo… ¿Puedo llevarme el cojín?- Se acercó Natsu quien había permanecido misteriosamente callado hasta ese momento.

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Y ten más respeto con nuestro cliente!-Le reprendió Erza después de darle un golpe que lo tumbo al suelo.

-Erza tiene razón Natsu… No es hora de dormir la siesta- La apoyo Lucy.

-Natsu solo piensa en comer, destruir y dormir ¡Aye!- Happy levanto una patita en apoyo a los demás

-Perdone a mi retrasado amigo… creo que cuando era pequeño se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza cuando intentó quemar una casa, solo tiene que mirar su cara de idiota- Se disculpó Gray con el cliente.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota hielitos?!- Natsu se levantó de golpe y choco frentes con Gray.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Solo un idiota retrasado quema una casa para tener ´´Calor de hogar´´ y averiguar que sabor tiene, y solo un idiota pide un cojín cuando estamos en plena misión- le respondo Gray mientras empujaba al mago de fuego con su frente.

-Ya te dije que solo estaba buscando sabores nuevos y que el techo me cayó en la cara, no en la cabeza… además yo solo quería el cojín para rastrear el olor del collar y encontrarlo más rápido- Le respondió empujándolo a su vez con la frente.

Silencio.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Puedes rastrearlo!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Natsu por fin pensó ¡Aye!... yo creí que solo quería dormir para soñar con pescados- Asintió el exceed.

-Hasta que al fin usaste tu única neurona flamitas- Se acercó Gray mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

-Cierto… Te debemos una disculpa Natsu…-Se disculpó Erza.

-Gracias por la idea Natsu… Señor ¿Nos presta el cojín?- Pidió Lucy acercándose a su cliente

-Claro- Acepto el hombre y saco con cuidado el cojín para luego entregárselo a la rubia.

Luego de que se lo entregaran, Lucy se lo dio al Dragon Slayer quien, comenzó a olfatearlo como si de un perro se tratara y tras unos segundos, salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Es por allá! ¡Síganme!-Llamo a los demás con varios metros de ventaja.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo- Se quejó Lucy mientras seguía al mago de fuego.

-Lucy no quiere correr porque esta gorda- Se burló el gato azul mientras este volaba a su lado.

-Cállate gato tonto, solo porque tu vuelas no tienes derecho a burlarte de los demás ¡Y no estoy gorda!- Se defendió Lucy

-Lucy esta gorda, Lucy esta gorda- comenzó a canturrear el gato mientras corría… o volaba.

-Esos no tienen remedio- Corría justo atrás el semidesnudo mago de hielo.

-No se preocupe… déjenoslo a nosotros ¡Cumpliremos con nuestra misión!- Salió corriendo también Erza luego de despedirse de su cliente.

Salieron de la mansión a toda marcha, atravesaron nuevamente el prado y llegaron a un bosque…

-Estamos perdidos-Suspiro cansadamente la Heartfilia mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

-Es culpa del carbón con patas que nos guio mal- Apareció por atrás el mago de hielo asustándola un poco.

-No tenemos opción, es la única pista que tenemos- Dijo Erza mientras trataba de desenredar una rama que se había atorado en su cabello.

-Seguro que es por aquí Natsuu- le pregunto el exceed al Dragon Slayer a unos metros delante del resto

-Tan seguro como que el fuego es delicioso- Le respondió el pelirrosa mientras olfateaba el aire.

-Yo pensé que esta misión sería más fácil-Se quejó Lucy.

-Vamos Lucy… no esta tan mal- Le dijo Gray solo en ropa interior.

-Gray… tu ropa- Le recordó Lucy.

-¡¿Pero cuando?!-Se sorprendió el mago de hielo al verse desnudo y salió a buscar el resto de su ropa.

-Lucy tú también lo notaste ¿No?- Se acercó la pelirroja a la maga estelar.

-Te refieres a…-

-Exactamente… es bastante extraño que a pesar de la gran cantidad de joyas que había en esa habitación, solo se hayan llevado esa- Dijo Erza con un pose pensativa

-Cierto… además el cliente nos dijo que esa habitación siempre está vigilada ¿Cómo pudo entrar alguien sin que nadie lo notara?- Añadió la rubia mientras ponía una mano en su mentón.

-Eso es porque el ladrón no es un ladrón cualquiera- Intervino Gray mientras traía sus ropas que anteriormente habían terminado colgadas de un árbol.

-Gray tiene razón… a partir de ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagamos- Les advirtió Erza mientras los otros dos asentían.

-¡Lo encontré!- Sonrió feliz el Dragon Slayer a uno metros de ahí- Es por aquí.

Nuevamente se apresuraron a seguirlo a través del bosque y esquivando arboles hasta que por fin estos comenzaron a desaparecer a medida que avanzaban. A diferencia del resto del bosque, esa área era bastante oscura y lúgubre… era el inicio de un pantano.

El musgo, las lodosas aguas y los árboles secos le daban un aspecto sombrío al lugar pero, eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención. Delante de ellos se alzaba una enorme construcción de piedra.

La construcción era incluso aún más grande que Fairy Tail. La puerta era de madera, grande, vieja y podrida. Un par de ventanas cerradas parecían ser lo único que la decorada. Aquel lugar le daría escalofríos a cualquiera que lo viera.

-Es ahí- Señalo el DS –De ahí viene el olor.

-D-de ahí-Dijo Lucy temblando ligeramente y, misteriosamente un rayo ilumino la fachada- S-seguro que no es en algún otro sitio más adelante.

-¡Seguro! ¡Vamos Luce! ¡No tengas miedo!- La animó el mago de fuego.

-Y-yo no tengo miedo Natsu- Le aseguro la maga mientras sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

-Entonces porque tiemblas Lucy… pareces una gelatina-Se burló Happy volando alrededor suyo.

-Cállate gato tonto… ¡Y no estoy temblando!- Le grito a Happy enseñándole un puño con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Natsu…- Happy corrió a esconderse detrás del pelirrosa- Lucy da miedo.

-Dejemos de lado por ahora si Lucy tiene miedo o no… Ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión- Llamo la atención de todos Erza- Gracias a Natsu ahora sabemos que la joya está ahí, debemos entrar y recuperarla.

-¡Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido!- Natsu encendió sus puños y se acercó a la puerta, iba a darle un puñetazo cuando Lucy, Erza y Gray saltaron sobre él y lo detuvieron.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?!- Gritaron todos a la vez con caras aterradoras.

-Pues que más… abrir la puerta-Les dijo como si nada el mago de fuego.

-¡Tu no ibas a abrir la puerta! ¡Tú ibas a destruir la puerta!- Le reprendió la maga estelar.

-Si serás idiota… no puedes destruir la puerta- Se le unió el mago de hielo.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Yo destruyo lo que quiero congeladora con patas!- Se defendió el Dragneel.

-Natsu… todos tienen razón, no puedes destruirla- Apoyo el exceed.

-¡¿Tú también Happy?!- Lo señalo acusadoramente- Porque todos están en mi contra – Se deprimió en un esquina apartada.

-Cálmate ya Natsu… No puedes destruir la puerta porque si lo haces llamaríamos la atención. No sabemos que habrá adentro así que es mejor ser precavidos- Le explico pacientemente Titania.

-Pero es más rápido así... Además, si hay enemigos yo les pateare el trasero a todos ¡Solo tráiganlos aquí y verán!- Grito el pelirrosa poniendo su pose victoriosa.

-¡Que he dicho que no!- Y Titania le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza logrando calmar al Dragon Slayer- Este es el plan- Se dirigió a todos- Gray y yo buscaremos una entrada por aquí… Natsu, Lucy y Happy, traten de entrar por atrás. Si alguien encuentra la joya entonces salgan de aquí y den una señal afuera. Y sobre todo no llamen la atención de nadie, traten de pasar desapercibidos- Esto último lo dijo mirando al Dragneel- Eso sería todo ¡Vamos!

-¡Aye sir!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy se dirigieron a la parte trasera pero, aunque revisaron por todos lados no encontraron ni una puerta, ni siquiera una ventana. Luego de dar quince vueltas más buscando algún lugar por donde entrar por fin se dieron por vencidos.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Que acaso este lugar no tiene otra entrada!-Se desesperó Lucy mientras se revolvía los cabellos.

-Yo les dije que era mejor destruir la puerta, pero nadie me hizo caso- Le recordó el Dragon Slayer cruzando los brazos.

-Ya dijimos que no podíamos hacer eso Natsu- Dijo la Heartfilia mientras caía al suelo derrotada

-¡Oh! ¡Ya se! Hay que tocar la puerta y decir que traemos pescado gratis y cuando abran entramos escondidos ¡Aye!- Se acercó Happy mostrando un pescado.

-¡Es perfecto Happy! Así pasaremos desapercibidos y Erza no me golpeara- Lo apoyo feliz el mago de fuego.

-¡Que están ustedes dementes! ¡Es la peor idea que he escuchado!- Grito La Heartfilia mientras Natsu y Happy se escondían detrás de un árbol- O es que acaso tienen huecos en la cabe… -Lucy detuvo bruscamente su reprimenda- ¡Eso es!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tenemos huecos en la cabeza?- ladeo la cabeza el mago de fuego en señal de incomprensión.

-¡No! ¡Huecos! ¿Qué no entienden?-Natsu y Happy negaron con la cabeza.

-Natsu… creo que Lucy ya se volvió loca- Le susurro el gato azul al oído del Dragneel.

-Eso parece Happy-Le apoyo el pelirrosa asintiendo.

-¡Qué los estoy escuchando!… Solo miren y aprendan- Les aseguro confiada - ¡Ábrete puerta de la sirvienta! ¡Virgo!

-Es hora del castigo hime- Apareció la sirvienta pidiendo su ya acostumbrado castigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no virgo!...- Le respondió con una gotita cayendo de su cien- Quiero que caves un hoyo que nos lleve adentro- Señalo los muros de la construcción.

-Como desee Hime- Inmediatamente Virgo comenzó a cavar un hoyo delante de ellos y, luego de un par de segundos de espera se asomó de este- Esta listo Hime ¿Ahora si me castigara?

-Muchas gracias Virgo ¡Y ya te dije que no!- Lucy entonces cerró la puerta- Vamos Natsu, Happy- Se dirigió a sus dos amigos y estos asintieron para luego meterse en el hoyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gray y Erza habían examinado cada una de las ventanas y la puerta, pero todo parecía indicar que todo estaba perfectamente cerrado.

-Qué problema – Se quejó Gray tratando de abrir una ventana- Tal como lo pensé, está cerrada por dentro… Parece que alguien no quiere que entremos.

-Eso solo confirma nuestras sospechas-Erza se sentó sobre una piedra cercana- Esta no parece ser la guarida de un bandido cualquiera, y también se han dado muchas molestias en ocultar su ubicación-Llevo su mano al mentón y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar-Pero aun no entiendo porque de tantas joyas que habían tenían que elegir ese collar, algo no encaja aquí y debemos descubrir que es- Se levantó y camino hacia Gray- ¿Nada todavía?

-Es inútil- Gray dejo la ventana- Esta cosa solo se puede abrir por dentro.

-Tal vez si... –Erza se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar algunos ruidos extraños- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Hizo aparecer una espada y la apunto hacia unos arbustos unos metros atrás de donde estaban.

Erza y Gray se acercaron lentamente. Titania acerco su espada y Gray congelo una. El arbusto se movió ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que los magos lo notaran. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Levantaron sus espadas y cortaron en trozos el arbusto.

El arbusto quedo hecho añicos, revelando una figura justo detrás. Ambos se acercaron un poco más y examinaron al intruso que estaba arrodillado y se cubría la cara con los brazos, parecía ser… ¿Una mujer?

-¡Juvia!- Grito el mago de hielo al reconocer la cara de aquel ´´intruso´´- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Juvia levanto la cara y, al verse descubierta se levantó lentamente.

-Juvia se enteró que Gray-sama se iba de misión-Miro hacia el suelo- Juvia estaba muy preocupada así que siguió a Gray-sama- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¡Juvia es mala! ¡Juvia no debió seguir a Gray sama! ¡Por favor Gray-sama, castigue a Juvia!- Se arrodillo dramáticamente y abrazo sus piernas llorando.

-Basta Juvia- el mago de hielo trato de separarla de sus piernas- Suéltame- Pidió nerviosamente al ver que la Loxar no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarlo.

-¡Juvia!- la llamo Erza, su cabeza estaba gacha y tenía los ojos cerrados- No sabía que tus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes- Dijo visiblemente conmovida y con lagrimillas en los ojos- No te preocupes, puedes venir con nosotros y así aliviar tu preocupación.

-¡Muchas gracias Erza-san! ¡Juvia se esforzara mucho para impresionar a Gray-sama! –La maga de agua comenzó a dar saltitos mientras sus ojos brillaban- Escucho eso Gray-sama, Juvia los acompañara- Se dirigió feliz al mago de hielo, pero este estaba de piedra.

-No es momento de descansar Gray- Erza cogió a Gray del brazo y lo jalo de nuevo hacia la ventana al ver que este no reaccionaba- Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de entrar- Reviso la ventana nuevamente - Si al menos hubiera una forma de abrirla desde dentro.

-Creo que Juvia puede ayudarles con eso- Ofreció tímidamente la maga de agua.

-¿Puedes hacerlo Juvia? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto algo confundida la Scarlet mientras dejaba a un lado al todavía congelado Gray (irónico ¿no?).

-¡Claro!... Juvia se los mostrara-

Dicho esto Juvia se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana, luego de algunos segundos transformo su cuerpo en agua y se coló por un pequeño orificio. Tras un minuto la ventana se abrió por completo y Juvia se asomó de ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Muy buen trabajo Juvia! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!- La felicito Titania mientras atravesaba la ventana seguida de Gray que al fin había reaccionado.

-Supongo que… bien hecho Juvia- La felicito también Gray mientras desviaba su mirada a un costado.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Gray-sama felicito a Juvia! ¡Juvia es feliz!- Y dicho esto se desmayó con corazones en los ojos.

-Oi Juvia- La llamo el Fullbuster, pero Juvia seguía en Graylandia.

-Parece que fue demasiado para ella- La pelirroja sonrió de lado- Estará bien, quien me preocupa es Natsu… solo espero que Lucy pueda controlarlo y no cause ningún desastre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres cabezas se asomaron de un hueco. Una cabeza rubia reviso la zona cuidadosamente para asegurarse que la habitación estuviera vacía.

-Creo que no hay peligro- Comenzó a salir lentamente la rubia- Pueden salir.

-Hasta que al fin… pensé que no saldríamos nunca de ahí- Se quejó el pelirrosa mientras salía seguido de Happy.

-¡Aye! Lucy es muy lenta- Se quejó el exceed.

-Ahora no es momento para quejarse-Lucy se acercó a la puerta- Debemos encontrar ese collar.

Los tres se asomaron por la puerta, revisaron a ambos lados del pasillo y, tras asegurarse que estuvieran solos salieron de la habitación hacia un enorme pasillo.

-Lucy… ¿Cómo sabremos donde está el collar?- Le pregunto Happy mientras volaba a su lado- Este lugar es muy grande.

-No tengo idea Happy, no queda otra que revisar en todas las habitaciones que encontremos- Respondió desanimada al imaginarse la cantidad de lugares en los que podían buscar.

-¿Y si les preguntamos?- Intervino el pelirrosa.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso!… O acaso piensas preguntar algo como: ´´Señor bandido, nos puede decir donde escondió la joya que robó´´- Dijo sarcásticamente la Heartfilia.

-¿Por qué no? Si no quieren responder yo puedo obligarles- Dijo mostrando un puño encendido.

-No se puede Natsu- Intervino Happy.

-Gracias por apoyarme Happy- Le agradeció la maga.

-No hay nadie a quien preguntarle- Se encogió de hombros el exceed y Lucy se tropezó al escucharlo.

-Si podemos Happy… preguntémosles a ellos- Señalo a dos hombres que estaban conversando al fondo del pasillo al que acababan de entrar- ¡Oiiiii…

Lucy reacciono inmediatamente y le tapó la boca al pelirrosa para luego arrastrarlo al pasillo de donde habían venido y apoyarse en la pared junto a Happy visiblemente nerviosa.

-Has escuchado eso- Le dijo uno de los hombres a su compañero.

-Sí, creo que vino de allá- Señalo el pasillo donde se encontraban escondidos Natsu, Lucy y Happy-Hay que revisarlo- Y dicho esto comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia ahí.

-¡Te dije que no debíamos llamar la atención!- Le susurro enojada al mago de fuego - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Vienen hacia acá.

-Pues que más- Natsu se zafó del agarre de la Heartfilia- Vamos a pelear.

-Te he dicho que no podemos hacer eso- Se desesperó la rubia- Oh quieres que Erza te golpee- Natsu palideció al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- Entonces debemos hacer algo.

-Hay que distraerlos- Recomendó Happy que tampoco quería ver a Erza enojada.

-Buena idea Happy pero… ¿Cómo?- Los tres quedaron pensativos durante un par de segundos.

-¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea!- Natsu golpeo con su puño la palma de su mano.

-Yo también tengo una idea ¡Aye!- Intervino también el felino.

-¡En serio! Entonces díganmelas- Les pidió feliz la Heartfilia.

Natsu y Happy se miraron cómplices un segundo y luego pasaron su mirada a la expectante Lucy para luego, sonreír maliciosamente consiguiendo estremecer a la maga.

-¡E-eesperen! No querrán que- Preguntó asustada la Heartfilia al comprender sus intenciones- Imposible… No voy a hacer eso- Se negó rotundamente la rubia.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto inocentemente el Dragneel- Vamos Lucy, es la única opción que nos queda.

-Tu puedes Lucy- La alentó el exceed.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Y jamás podrán convencerme de lo contrario!...

Los dos hombres se acercaban lentamente, listos para atacar en cualquier momento de ser necesario, estaban a tan solo unos metros de llegar cuando…

-Disculpen- Una voz femenina detuvo su andar- Creo que me he perdido- Apareció Lucy asomándose tímidamente desde el pasillo y poniendo un mano en su rostro- Me harían el favor de mostrarme la salida- Añadió coquetamente mientras salía del pasillo luciendo su figura.

Los dos hombres se miraron y asintieron. Lucy festejo mentalmente su buena actuación y se felicitó a sí misma. De repente ambos hombre corrieron a toda velocidad hacia ella disparando a su vez un par de pistolas mágicas.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Grito aterrada Lucy- Esperen, solo quería saber dónde estaba la salida…- Lloriqueo mientras huía a toda velocidad- ¡Natsu, Happy! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Buen trabajo Lucyyy!- Le felicito el Dragon Slayer que todavía se encontraba a salvo en el pasillo de al lado.

-¡Ayeee! ¡Por fin lo hiciste bien Lucyyy! ¡Te regalare un pescado como premiooo!- También la felicito el exceed.

-¡No quiero un pescado! ¡Quiero que me ayuden!-Lloriqueó mientras esquivaba a duras penas los disparos.

-¡Nosotros buscaremos por aquíii! ¡Nos vemos luego!- Y dicho esto salieron corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡No me abandonen! ¡Natsu! ¡Happy!- Pero ambos estaban demasiado lejos para escucharla así que lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la construcción.

-Vaya… son interesantes- Una persona cubierta por la oscuridad murmuro bastante intrigado- Nunca antes alguien había encontrado este lugar y menos entrado aquí.

La habitación era oscura y una persona se encontraba sentada cómodamente en un sillón observando en lo que parecía ser una bola de cristal a Natsu y Happy corriendo a través de los pasillos. A Lucy siendo perseguida por dos de los guardias y a Erza, Gray y Juvia revisando una de las habitaciones.

-Desea que los eliminemos- Intervino una voz femenina a sus espaldas- No nos tomara mucho tiempo.

-No hace falta- El misterioso hombre se levantó de su silla- Yo mismo me encargare de ellos, no me tomara mucho.

-Pero señor, usted no debe…

-Yo decido lo que puedo o no hacer- La miro fijamente logrando intimidarla.

-Como desee señor- Se retiró la otra persona- No podemos intervenir- Se dirigió a otros más que estaban en la habitación.

-Esto será divertido-El hombre miro la esfera de cristal- Creo que empezare por esos tres…

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Aquí estaaaa el segundo capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado, tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero tratare de mejorarlo a medida que avance ¡Me esforzare al máximo!**

 **En realidad trate de reducirlo mucho pero igual me salió bastaaaaante largo (Se imaginan si hubiera publicado los cuatro capítulos juntos, dudo mucho que hubieran querido leerlo todo de golpe), el siguiente capítulo será más corto, o eso intentare…. Y disculpen por los nombres raros, mi creatividad para nombres es prácticamente nula XP.**

 **Eso sería todo por hoy, si han llegado a leer hasta aquí muuuuchas gracias.**

 **Mañana o el sábado publicaré el siguiente y si termino el siguiente tal vez hoy en la tarde (Aunque lo dudo mucho), yo diría que probablemente este para mañana.**

 **En realidad este era un solo capítulo pero como me estaba saliendo demasiado largo tuve que cortarlo ahí y dividirlo en dos, además todavía me falta un poco para terminar el siguiente capítulo, pero por cómo me va quedando creo que va a ser un poco más interesante... creo.**

 **Bueeeno, eso sería todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrían dejar su opinión con un review?... Claro, siempre y cuando no les moleste.**


	3. Recuerdos parte II

**Y AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO…**

 **Se lo que dije… dije que el siguiente capítulo sería un poco más corto pero al final no pude, me salió incluso más largo… lo sientooo … ¿Les molesta que los capítulos sean largos? Si les molesta entonces no me queda otra que dividirlos más, solo avísenme porfiss.**

 **Por esta vez volví a dividir el capítulo en dos partes, de nuevo. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces publicare ambas partes hoy así que esperen un poco.**

 **Otra cosa más, este capítulo tiene un poquitito de Gruvia para los que les gusta esta pareja. Quise probar como me va con eso así que aquí está el resultado.**

 **Ya que estoy en eso debo admitir que también me gustan el Gruvia, Jerza y Gale, no necesariamente en ese orden. Eso sí, mi favorito es el Nalu por mucho… ¡NALU FOREVER!... jejeje creo que me he desviado un poco del tema.**

 **Ya no los molesto más con mis extraños pensamientos, aquí les dejo el capitulooo**

* * *

-Aquí solo hay polvo- Se quejó el mago de hielo mientras revisaba un estante con algunos libros- Además, no creo que el collar este aquí.

Erza, Gray y Juvia había llegado a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de aquel lugar. La habitación era enorme y a la mitad de esta se encontraban unas desgastadas escaleras de madera que llevaban a una segunda planta. Decenas de repisas tenían libros antiguos descuidadamente acomodados, algunos escritorios y sillas se hallaban en el centro, y en las esquinas algunas armaduras equipadas con armas antiguas decoraban el salón.

-Debemos revisar todos los lugares que encontremos, no tenemos otra opción- Erza abrió el cajón de un escritorio-¿Encontraste algo Juvia?

-Juvia no ha encontrado ningún collar… Juvia lo siente mucho- Se disculpó la maga de agua luego de revisar una librería.

-Descuida Juvia, no sabemos si el collar está aquí- Y dicho esto comenzó a revisar un estante con algunos libros.

Ya hacía varios minutos habían comenzado a revisar cada rincón de la habitación, pero lo único que habían encontrado hasta ahora eran toneladas y toneladas de polvo y algunos libros viejos.

Erza había revisado cada uno de los estantes que había visto y este era el último que le faltaba por revisar. Un par de minutos después, se resignó a encontrar alguna pista en ese lugar, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar pero, al hacerlo golpeo sin querer una repisa cercana provocando que está casi le caiga encima. Erza reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo la caída pero entonces, producto de la gravedad, todos los libro cayeron al suelo y para variar, un cajón que no había visto antes cayo junto con estos.

Erza dejo la repisa en su sitio. Se agacho y levanto el cajón que había caído boca abajo. Inmediatamente un libro cayó de este.

A diferencia del resto de libros, este estaba desempolvado. La cubierta marrón hecha de cuero carecía totalmente de nombre y, sus amarillentas páginas revelaban su naturaleza antigua. Mirara por donde mirara, el libro resultaba bastante sospechoso.

Erza dio un ojeada rápida al libro, iba a la mitad cuando una hoja que no parecía formar parte de este cayo lentamente justo a sus pies. Erza le entrego el libro a Gray que se había acercado a curiosear y este a su vez se lo dio a Juvia ganándose un suspiro de esta mientras escuchaba un ¨Gray-sama le regalo algo a Juvia… Juvia lo conservará para siempre¨.

Erza levanto lentamente la hoja y, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir su contenido

-¡Este es…!-Erza le mostro el papel a Gray.

-¡No puede ser…!- Se sorprendió también el mago de hielo en cuanto vio el papel

Plasmado en el trozo de papel, se hallaba un dibujo del collar robado, pero eso curiosamente no era lo que más llamaba la atención. Escrito con una fina caligrafía justo debajo se podía leer:

´´ _El sol se apagará, la luna arderá._

 _La llave de la desgracia traerá caos y destrucción… Las gemas malditas son la clave._

 _Magos cuídense… no hay nada en este mundo que pueda detenerlo_ ´´.

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!- Erza estaba conmocionada después de leerlo.

\- Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento- Retrocedió unos pasos en cuanto comprendió lo delicada de la situación.

-Sea lo que sea que signifique tiene que ver con esa joya robada- Intervino el mago de hielo guardando a su vez el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Lo mejor será encontrarla lo más rápido posible y llevárnosla de aquí.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que han visto algo que no debían… -Una suave, pero escalofriante voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Los tres magos dieron un sobresalto, pero inmediatamente voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados se hallaba un hombre.

El extraño se alejó del marco y comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección. La luz de una ventana cercana golpeo su cara. Aquel hombre era joven y más alto que Erza. Su cabello morado ligeramente largo era alborotado. Sus ojos azules eran rasgados, pero carecían de brillo y parecían tan fríos como el hielo. Su ropa apenas se distinguía puesto que una capa roja se encargaba de cubrirla.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Lo interrogo Erza mirándolo desafiante mientras le apuntaba una espada.

\- Esos no son modales para una dama, es de mala educación preguntar el nombre del alguien sin dar antes primero el tuyo- Avanzo un par de pasos y se colocó justo a la altura de la punta de sus espada- Ya que estoy de buen humor se los diré… Todos me llaman Meiss y es mi deber como maestro darles la bienvenida al gremio oscuro más peligroso de todo Fiore: ´´Demon Eye´´- Hizo un ligera reverencia.

-Je… No me hagas reír- Se burló el Fullbuster- Jamás había escuchado hablar de ustedes… para presumir ser los más peligrosos ni siquiera el consejo se preocupa por ustedes.

-Oh… eso crees –Le miro burlonamente- El consejo sabe de nuestra existencia desde hace años, pero cuando intentaron destruirnos ellos fueron los únicos despedazados- Una risa macabra surco sus labios- ¡Debieron ver sus caras aterradas! ¡Fue hermoso!... desde entonces el consejo no se ha atrevido a atacarnos y prohibieron a todos los que sabían de su derrota hablar de ella… Esos cobardes jamás aceptaron su patética derrota, no son más que basura.

-Entonces porque nunca he escuchado de ustedes en los otros gremios oscuros, al menos ellos deberían saber quiénes son- Pregunto también Erza sin quitar la su espada del pecho de su enemigo.

-Ah… eso- Respondió despreocupadamente- Nosotros no somos como el resto de gremios oscuros, a diferencia de esos incompetentes nosotros no llamamos tanto la atención como otros… Se podría decir que somos más ´´limpios´´ con nuestros ´´trabajos´´ y que nunca nadie nos había podido descubrir… - Esbozo una sonrisa burlona- Hasta ahora… Ustedes sí que son interesantes, jamás pensé que llegarían ten lejos, veamos si son lo suficientemente buenos como para entretenerme.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas entonces no me contendré- Erza batió su espada contra él pero entonces…

-¡¿Pero qué…?!... ¡Mi espada! ¡No puedo moverla!- Erza trato de blandir su espada pero era inútil, esta seguía en el mismo sitio que antes y un extraño brillo morado la rodeaba.

\- Bastardo…-Mascullo Gray- ¡No te burlaras de nosotros! … Ice Make Lance- Las lanzas de hielo salieron a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo pero…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- El Fullbuster estaba anonadado luego de que su ataque fuera parado en seco a unos centímetros de su objetivo con el mismo brillo que la espada de Erza, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar con lo que vino después.

Las lanzas que antes estaban suspendidas en el aire habían dado un giro de 180 grados y habían salido disparadas hacia él mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra la pared.

\- ¡Gray sama!- Corrió a ayudarlo la maga de agua.

\- Es fuerte… creo que me confié demasiado- Se levantó el pelinegro ayudado por Juvia.

-Ten cuidado Gray, parece que es capaz de controlar objetos inanimados- Erza se le acercó al mago de hielo- Lo mejor será que ataquemos todos juntos- Y dicho esto se reequipo con su armadura del cielo- ¡Vamos! –Entonces los tres se lanzaron a atacar.

\- Je… parece que aún no lo han entendido, pero quien soy yo para corregirles- Se encogió de hombros y cerro sus ojos restándole importancia al ataque que preparaban el trio de magos- Parece que no se dan por vencidos eh… Entonces solo me queda una opción – Abrió los ojos de golpe y en ellos se pudo observar un frenesí asesino- ¡Los matare lenta y dolorosamente!- Y dicho esto también se lanzó a la batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Natsuuu…- Llamo el felino a su amigo pelirrosa mientras caía lentamente al suelo sentado- Estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

-Vamos Happy- Natsu se acercó al exceed y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura- Cuando terminemos con esto te daré todo el pescado que quieras.

Solo hizo falta mencionar la palabra pescado para que Happy reviviera.

-Que estamos esperando – Lo llamo el felino volando a unos metros delante– Date prisa Natsu.

El mago de fuego sonrió de lado, para luego alcanzar al exceed.

-Natsuuu…- volvió a llamarlo luego de un par de minutos de caminar (o volar)- ¿Aun puedes rastrear el olor del collar?

El mago de fuego paro en seco provocando que el exceed golpeara su espalda.

-¡Cierto Happy!-Se revolvió nerviosamente el cabello y una gotita resbalo por su cabeza- Lo siento Happy… se me olvido- Cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero- ¡Pero es culpa de Lucy! ¡Ella me distrajo!- Se defendió el Dragneel.

-Te guuuuuusssstaaa- Lo molesto el felino con una sonrisa pícara mientras cubría con sus patitas su boca y enrollaba su lengua.

-Ahora no Happy… - El pelirrosa se había adelantado unos metros mientras olfateaba el aire dándole la espalda al exceed- ¡Es por ahí!- Giro por un pasillo acelerando el paso- ¡Vamos Happy!- Y salió corriendo por enésima vez en el día.

-Espera Natsuuu- Y el exceed voló tratando de alcanzarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No escaparas!- El par de guardias seguía persiguiendo a Lucy.

-¡Solo estoy perdida! ¡Por favor no me lastimen!- Lucy seguía corriendo por su vida con un ligera ventaja y los guardias seguían disparándole. Había corrido quien sabe cuánto y los dos hombres no parecían cansados, la Heartfilia debía encontrar una forma de deshacerse de ellos y rápido…

-¡Tengo una idea!- Giro por un pasillo y saco una de sus llaves- ¡Ábrete puerta de los gemelos! ¡Gemini!- Los pequeños espíritus aparecieron justo a su lado- Por favor Gemini, convierte en mí y distráelos- Y dicho esto los gemelos se trasformaron en Lucy y continuaron corriendo en su lugar antes de que los guardias notaran el cambio.

La Heartfilia entro en la primera puerta que vio y pudo ver como los guardias seguían a Gemini quien desapareció luego de unos minutos dejando confundidos a los guardias.

-¡Yosh!... Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que se vayan- La maga estelar cerró la puerta y echo un vistazo a la habitación en la que acababa de entrar.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa. Una gran cantidad de cuadros habían sido colocados en las paredes, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían extrañas imágenes de criaturas que jamás había visto, pero una de ellas llamo particularmente su atención.

En el centro había un cuadro enorme, el marco era completamente dorado y toda la pintura era negra, excepto por dos enormes ojos rojos con iris blancas con la misma forma que las de un gato. La sola pintura la intimido, esos dos ojos parecían observarla amenazantes, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su miedo y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella extendiendo un brazo en su dirección pero…

-¿Qué pasa?- Su pie se había hundido junto con una de las rocas del suelo mientras caminaba, sintió un pequeño temblor y el suelo se abrió delante de ella.

Lentamente desde el suelo, comenzó e emerger un pilar de piedra y lo que vio encima de ella la dejo sin habla.

-¡Esto es…!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eso es todo lo que tienen- Se burló mientras esquivaba una de las espadas de Erza -Pensé que sería más divertido- Atrajo una gran cantidad de libros hacia él y los lanzo a tal velocidad que parecían proyectiles.

\- Ice Make Shield- Gray logro protegerse con su escudo, pero los libros comenzaron a romperlo- ¡¿Qué clase de libros son estos?!- Y dicho esto salto hacia un lado antes de que su escudo se rompiera por completo.

Meiss predijo su ruta de escape y en un veloz movimiento se situó justo delante del mago de hielo quitándole así cualquier oportunidad de esquivarlo. Su puño emitió el acostumbrado brillo morado y se dirigió a toda velocidad al Fullbuster.

-Water Slice- El agua de Juvia consiguió darle de lleno justo antes de que Meiss golpeara a Gray y lo estrello contra la pared.

-Así está mejor- El pelimorado se levantó como si nada hubiera pasada- Pero acaso eso es todo lo que pueden hac…

-¡No nos subestimes!- Erza salió disparada en su dirección al ver que había bajado la guardia momentáneamente y preparada para darle una estocada con su espada.

Meiss noto inmediatamente el peligro y atrajo una de las repisas bloqueando en ataque de Erza con ella. Titania no perdió tiempo y partió la repisa por la mitad, pero Meiss ya había salido de su rango de ataque.

-No tan rápido…- Gray congelo dos espada- ¡Juvia!

-Si Gray-sama- Juvia creo un tornado de agua y lo lanzo contra Meiss.

El mago de hielo salto justo en medio de este y lo uso de impulso. Meiss trato de esquivarlo pero en cuanto trato de alejarse Erza se interpuso.

-Vas a algún sitio- Lo amenazo con una espada- ¡Ahora Gray!

Gray se dirigió hacia el a toda velocidad y con el impulso del tornado de Juvia fue capaz de asestarle un golpe mortal con sus espadas.

-Parece que solo eran palabras- Se burló el Fullbuster mientras desaparecía sus espadas y veía como Meiss caía lentamente al suelo.

-Fue un buen trabajo de equipo… Bien hecho Gray- Erza le dio una gran palmada en la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Eso fue genial!- Se le acerco la maga de agua con corazones en los ojos.

-No hay tiempo para descansos- Erza reequipo su traje de siempre- Tenemos que seguir buscando la jo…

-Ja… jajajajaja… Veo que son mejores de lo que pensé- Meiss se levantó lentamente del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando sorprendidos al trio de magos- Debo admitir que no esperaba que fueran tan buenos, mucho menos que me fueran a dañar- Se limpió el polvo de su ropa- Basta de juegos, ahora si me han hecho enojar- Una sonrisa macabra surco su rostro- Esta vez peleare en serio.

Meiss extendió su mano y de la nada las armaduras que antes permanecían inmóviles comenzaron a moverse, rodeando por completo al grupo de magos y lanzando contra ellos un feroz ataque.

-Esto comienza a ser molesto-Se quejó Gray mientras se alistaba para pelear nuevamente.

-Luego te quejas Gray- Titania reequipo su armadura del purgatorio- Por ahora concéntrense en el enemigo.

Titania arremetió contra las armaduras y de un solo tajo partió a la mitad cinco de ellas, el mago de hielo congelo otras cinco y Juvia desarmo otras cinco con su agua.

-Unas simples armaduras no podrán con nosotros- Amenazó Titania al pelimorado apuntándole su arma.

-Y quien dice que son simples armaduras… - Contesto bastante confiado mientras tomaba una guadaña de una de las armaduras.

En ese momento, las armaduras que supuestamente habían derrotado comenzaron a rearmarse una a una como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso las que habían sido congeladas rompieron el hielo que las aprisionaba. Otra vez se hallaban en desventaja numérica.

Al grupo de magos no les quedo otra opción que seguir peleando, pero no importaba cuantas veces los derrotaran, simplemente se armaban una y otra vez. Meiss solo los observaba riéndose.

-Juvia se está cansando de esto- La maga de agua golpeo a una armadura con su látigo de agua, pero no se dio cuenta que otra de ellas se acercó para atacarla por detrás.

-¡Juvia cuidado! –Le advirtió el mago de hielo mientras congelaba otra armadura.

Juvia advirtió justo a tiempo el peligro y logro esquivarlo unos segundos antes, pero aun así no pudo evitar que el ataque enemigo lograra alcanzar un poco su brazo derecho.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- La maga de agua suspiro aliviada-¡Muchas gracias Gray-sama!... Por suerte Juvia es de agua y eso no puede hacerle dañ…

Juvia se quedó sin palabras cuando, al tocar su brazo derecho, pudo notar como un líquido rojo había comenzado a teñir su ropa de carmín. Juvia estaba sangrando.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?-Juvia estaba más que absorta con lo sucedido, para ella no era lógico que una simple armadura pudiera dañarla.

-Sorprendida…- Meiss camino lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo a unos metros arrastrando consigo la guadaña- Mi magia permite potenciar el ataque de cualquier objeto- Levanto la guadaña y esta fue envuelta por el extraño brillo morado que cubría las armaduras- Gracias a ella soy capaz de cortar lo que sea- Sonrió maquiavélicamente- Incluyendo el agua…

En un par de segundos Juvia perdió de vista al enemigo. Meiss había desaparecido del lugar en donde se encontraba y, aunque Juvia lo busco con la mirada no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado ¿Tan rápido era?...

-¡Juvia atrás de ti!- La Loxar reacciono al fin gracias a la advertencia de Erza y giro lentamente su cabeza.

Justo detrás suyo estaba Meiss, una sonrisa aterradora adornaba su rostro y un su mano derecha estaba la guadaña en el aire, lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Juvia se quedó congelada en donde estaba, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

-No volverás a hacer ese ataque tan molesto- La guadaña que sostenía centelleo- Eso sí que me dolió.

-¡JUVIA!- Erza trato de ir en su ayuda pero las armaduras se lo impidieron.

-¡MUERE…!

Y la guadaña se deslizo por el aire cortándolo velozmente produciendo un silbido escalofriante en dirección de la maga de agua. Juvia estaba en su sitio, inmóvil, cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto y de sus labios salieron únicamente un susurro: ´´Gray-sama´´.

Conto uno, contos dos, conto tres… No sentía nada, ni frio, ni calor ni dolor... ¿Acaso eso era morir? Lentamente abrió sus ojos y estos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto entendió lo que sucedía.

Ella no estaba muerta.

A unos centímetros frente ella estaba Gray. Sus brazos estaban extendidos y su torso desnudo estaba inmóvil… Acaso el ¿La había protegido? Pero eso no era lo único que la había sorprendido.

La guadaña seguía en el aire, inmóvil. Su fina cuchilla estaba sorprendentemente apenas rozando el cuello del Fullbuster, y de este brotaba un fino hilo de sangre. Meiss seguía en su mismo sitio y en su misma posición, pero parecía no tener la más mínima intención de moverse.

-¡Como es que han podido llegar tan lejos!- Grito bastante enojado el pelimorado al aire- ¡No! Yo mismo lo solucionare

Y dicho esto alejo lentamente la guadaña del cuello del Fullbuster. Las armaduras cayeron una a una, y esta vez permanecieron inmóviles. Meiss los miro burlonamente y su mirada reflejo desdén.

-Esta vez han corrido con suerte- Dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente- Pero para la siguiente no serán tan afortunados – Se detuvo un instante y giro su cabeza con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa sádica- Ahora si me disculpan tengo otro asunto que atender.

Y de un momento a otro, Meiss desapareció de la habitación sin dejar de su presencia más que las armaduras ahora inmóviles.

Juvia estaba bastante conmocionada y lentamente cayó de rodillas al suelo, un par de lágrimas cayeron mojaron el suelo. Juvia estaba llorando.

-¡Juvia!- Erza se acercó corriendo con su acostumbrada armadura y la tomo por los brazos en cuanto llego- Que bueno que estas bien-Suspiro aliviada

-Juvia lo siente mucho- La maga de agua agachó la mirada-¡Si Juvia no fuera tan débil nada hubiera pasado! ¡Por culpa de Juvia Gray-sama casi…!

-¡Juvia!- El anteriormente nombrado la llamo. Estaba enojado.

-¿Gray-sama?- Juvia levanto la cabeza y pudo ver al mago de hielo acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su altura.

-¿En verdad crees que eres débil…?-El Fullbuster puso un mano en su hombro- Solo alguien fuerte es capaz de admitir su debilidad y tú eres más fuerte que muchos- Gray se levantó del suelo y le extendió una mano- Si te protegí fue porque no quiero ver lastimado a ninguno de mis amigos, no porque seas débil- Juvia tomo su mano y se levantó lentamente mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas- Somos una familia y las familias se protegen, nunca lo olvides.

Inmediatamente, la expresión apesadumbrada de la maga de agua fue reemplazada por una de felicidad extrema. Juvia sonrió como nunca y, aprovechando la oportunidad se lanzó a los brazos de un sorprendido Gray.

-Oi Juvia- Trato de apartarla el Fullbuster, pero Juvia estaba pegada como chicle.

Erza los contempló en silencio. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, estaba más que feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, pero no podía tranquilizarse después de eso. El tal Meiss era bastante fuerte, y quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no hubiera detenido su ataque, no quería ni imaginarlo. Todavía no le quedaba en claro para que alguien como él quería un simple collar, y dudaba mucho que necesitara dinero. Todo le resultaba demasiado sospechoso y más que la misión le preocupaba lo que en verdad estaba pasando en ese lugar.

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia!-Los mencionados giraron su cabeza en su dirección- No hay tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar a Natsu y Lucy y advertirles sobre Meiss- Ambos magos asintieron.

-Ese desgraciado- El mago de hielo mascullo luego de conseguir que Juvia lo soltara- Cuando lo encuentre le devolveré cada uno de sus golpes.

-¡Vamos! – Ordeno la pelirroja antes de que todos salieran corriendo de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy no lo podía creer, finalmente hoy había sido su día de suerte. Lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos representaba el fin de sus problemas monetarios. Festejo mentalmente y comenzó a dar saltitos alegría…

-¡Lo encontré!

Frente a ella, encima del almohadón y levitando encerrado en una esfera de cristal se hallaba el tan buscado collar.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Por fin podré pagar el alquiler!- La Heartfilia adelanto unos pasos y tomo entre sus manos la esfera.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que Natsu no está aquí para romperla- Comenzó a dar vueltas mientras alzaba la esfera.

-¡Yosh!- Se detuvo abruptamente- Lo mejor será buscar a los demás y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con eso?- Una voz la llamo a sus espalda y Lucy se estremeció de miedo.

Lucy giro lentamente esperando que aquella voz sea solo producto de su imaginación… Grave error.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la maga estelar mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Vaya, vaya, otra chica sin modales- Se le acerco lentamente arrastrando consigo una guadaña- Supongo que no queda otra que presentarme de nuevo- Levanto su mano desocupada y la puso a la altura de su pecho- Soy Meiss, el maestro de Demon Eye- La señalo con su índice- Y tú tienes algo que nos pertenece, así que devuélvelo y te dejara ir con solo algunos huesos rotos.

\- ¿Suyo?- la Heartfilia acurruco más contra si la esfera con el collar- !Pero si ustedes lo robaron ¡ ¡Esto no les pertenece!

-Nos pertenece desde que cayó en mis manos y una mocosa como tú no podrá llevárselo- Extendió su mano- Vamos… se buena chica y devuélvelo.

-¿Porque lo quieres tanto? ¿Por qué esto? Si es un simple collar- La maga estelar lo miro desafiante.

-Ja… jajajajajaj- Su risa estrepitosa resonó en las paredes de la habitación- ¿Simple collar?... Ese viejo no tiene idea de lo que realmente se puede hacer con el- Sus afilados ojos la miraron venenosamente y una mueca burlona surco su cara- Solo en manos de una mente maestra podrá cumplir su propósito, así que ¡Dámela!- Lucy se negó con vehemencia-Entonces solo adelantaras lo inevitable… ¡Lo tomare de tu cadáver!

-No si puedo evitarlo-Lucy saco una de sus llaves-¡Ábrete puerta del arquero! ¡Sagitario!

-¿Me llamo Moshi-moshi?- Sagitario apareció frente a Lucy con su pose habitual.

-Dale con todo lo que tengas- Le ordeno Lucy unos metros detrás.

-Si Moshi-moshi- Sagitario disparo una gran cantidad de flechas contra el enemigo.

-Con que una maga estelar ¿Eh? –Extendió su mano y las flechas se detuvieron dejando a Lucy sorprendida.- Pues necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme.

Las flechas cambiaron de dirección y todas y cada una golpearon al desprevenido Sagitario.

-Lo siento pero debo retirarme Moshi-moshi- Sagitario desapareció al instante.

-Está bien sagitario, lo hiciste bien… Entonces ¡Yo te abro puerta de.. ¡¿Eh?¡- Lucy trato de sacar otra de sus llaves pero cuando intento hacerlo se encontró con su cinturón vacío.

-Buscabas esto… -En frente de Meiss se hallaban levitando sus llaves y su látigo –Ahora no puedes hacer nada- Meiss tiro sus llaves y su látigo detrás suyo.- Es hora de acabar contigo.

Meiss se lanzó al ataque y Lucy estaba indefensa. La guadaña centelleo a medida que se acercaba y Lucy aferro aún más la esfera. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pero cualquier plan que se le ocurriera requería de sus llaves ¿Y ahora qué hacer?


	4. Recuerdos parte III

**Dije que publicaría dos capítulos hoy y aquí estoy de nuevo para cumplir lo que dije, a los que me dieron un fav o un follow , muuuchas gracias, son la razón para que todavía siga aquí, asi que este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes… Solo espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Una gran llamarada se interpuso entre el ataque de Meiss y una sombra se deslizo justo en medio de la corta distancia entre Lucy y el pelimorado.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo- El pelirrosa volteo y le dio una gran sonrisa a la maga estelar- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Lucy.

-Natsu…Gracias – La rubia sonrió agradecida.

-¡Lucy!- Happy llego volando unos segundos después trayendo consigo las llaves y el látigo de Lucy- ¡Aquí tienes¡

-Muchas gracias Happy- La Heartfilia los recibió aliviada- Te debo una.

-Oi Lucy- Llamo su atención el Dragon Slayer -¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-Se llama Meiss- Lucy lo señalo- Parece que su magia es capaz de controlar objetos.

-¿Peiss? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Se rasco la cabeza tratando de entender.

-¡Que es Meiss!... en fin, al parecer el collar no es solo un adorno y él no planea nada bueno con el- Le explico la maga estelar.

-Je… Entonces él es fuerte ¿No?- Lucy asintió- Entonces ¡Estoy encendido!- Grito mientras chocaba sus puños encendidos.

\- Espera Natsu…- La rubia puso una mano en su hombro- Si vas a pelear te ayudaré- Y dicho esto saco dos de sus llaves.

-Está bien Lucy- Natsu se adelantó unos pasos – No hace falta –Giro su cabeza- Ve a buscar a Erza y Gray y luego sal de aquí.

-Pero Natsu –Lucy trato de replicar.

-Ese sujeto quiere ese collar ¿No?- Le señalo el collar y Lucy atino a asentir- Entonces no hay que dejar que lo tenga, además… -Natsu sonrió a lo grande –Todavía necesitas el dinero para tu alquiler ¿No?

Lucy abrió sus ojos de par en par… ¿Natsu aún se acordaba de su renta?... La Heartfilia no pudo replicar nada más así que asintió y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Meiss trato de impedirlo pero Natsu fue más rápido y consiguió desviar su ataque.

-¡Natsu…!-Lucy lo llamo antes de salir y Natsu se giró a verla- ¡Ten cuidado!

Natsu respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

-Happy- El felino se acercó al pelirrosa- Ve con Lucy y ayúdala.

-¡Aye sir!- Y el exceed salió en la misma dirección que Lucy.

Meiss estaba visiblemente enojado… Ese par de chiquillos se habían burlado de él y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlos. Todo lo que debía hacer era derrotar al chiquillo pelirrosa que estaba frente suyo y luego ir por la rubia y arrebatar el collar de su cadáver. Sonrió maquiavélicamente y un aura asesina emergió de él, aura que no pasó desapercibida por los desarrollados sentidos del Dragon Slayer.

-En verdad crees que puedes derrotarme…-Meiss giro en la dirección de Natsu.

-No lo creo- Natsu sonrió arrogantemente- ¡Voy a derrotarte!

-Con que muy confiado ¿Eh?- Apunto su guadaña contra Natsu- Pues veremos cuánto dura esa sonrisa tuya.

-¡Estoy encendido!- Y Natsu encendió sus puños en repuesta de la amenaza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy corría a toda velocidad con la esfera entre sus brazos, debía encontrar lo más rápido posible a Erza y Gray.

El tal Meiss no era ningún mago ordinario, y definitivamente era peligroso, de eso no había duda.

Todo era bastante extraño. Para empezar parecía que se encontraba en alguna especie de gremio escuro del que jamás había escuchado, que la joya que estaban buscando no era una simple joya y que probablemente era algo que causaría un gran desastre, que el supuesto maestro del gremio era una especie de asesino psicópata, todo eso era demasiada información para muy poco tiempo… y pensar que parecía una misión sencilla.

-Lucyyy- La nombrada se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, pero suspiro aliviada en cuanto vio quien era.

-¡Happy!-Lucy se alegró de verlo, pero si él estaba ahí eso quería decir… - ¿Y Natsu?

-Me pidió que te ayudara ¡Aye!- El exceed volaba a su lado.

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar esto… ¿Natsu estaba peleando solo? La Heartfilia confiaba ciegamente en el pelirrosa y en su fuerza, pero estaba consciente que el enemigo al que enfrentaba no era ordinario .Aunque Natsu ganara probablemente saldría bastante herido y ella no quería verlo así… ¡No! ¡No podía dejar que Natsu peleara solo! Así como el la protegía a ella, ella también quería hacer lo mismo por él y, aunque tal vez no había mucho que pudiera hacer lo apoyaría como pudiera.

Su mirada reflejo decisión y freno repentinamente su carrera dejando sorprendido a Happy.

-Regresemos Happy- La Heartfilia pidió sin un atisbo de duda y el exceed se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Pero si ya casi salimos Lucy- Happy trato de hacerla entrar en razón- Además Natsu…

-¡Es por eso que quiero regresar!- Su mirada parecía de acero- ¡No podemos abandonarlo!

Happy miro a Lucy bastante sorprendido y, aunque al principio su decisión le pareció ilógica, luego pudo entender a la perfección su motivo, realmente no podían dejar que Natsu peleara solo.

-¡Aye sir!- Apoyo inmediatamente a Lucy.

Ambos dieron media vuelta inmediatamente y regresaron a toda velocidad por donde habían venido, llevaban un par de minutos así cuando, al dar la vuelta por un pasillo, Lucy choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo producto del impacto.

-´´No otro guardia por favor´´- Rogo mentalmente la maga con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lucy?- Una voz familiar la llamo.

-¡Gray!-La Heartfilia se alegró de ver una cara familiar.

Producto del choque, ambos magos se hallaban en el suelo sentados.

-¡Lucy! ¡Happy!-Erza apareció trotando detrás de Gray-Al fin los encontramos

-¡Erza! … Qué bueno que están aquí- Dijo mientras se levantaba ayudada por el Fullbuster.

Instantáneamente, Lucy pudo sentir como una mirada asesina se posaba sobre ella.

-¡Rival de amor!- La maga de agua llego detrás de Erza y un aura oscura la rodeaba- La rival de amor quiere aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Gray-sama

-¿Juvia?- Ladeo la cabeza confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-Erza no dejo que Juvia respondiera- ¿Dónde está Natsu?

-¡Es verdad!- Recordó de golpe la maga- ¡Natsu está peleando contra el maestro de este lugar!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Gritaron los tres.

-¿Está peleando contra Meiss?-Pregunto Erza para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Sí, él… esperen ¿Lo conocen?-

-Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro ''amistoso'' con él- El mago de hielo cabio su expresión a una furiosa- Ese maldito me debe un par de golpes- Menciono tronando los dedos.

-Lucy… - Erza dirigió su mirada a sus manos al percatarse que estaban ocupadas- Eso que traes ahí ¿No es el collar?

-Si- La Heartfilia les mostro la esfera- Cuando la encontré Meiss me atacó, pero luego llego Natsu y me dijo que escapara con esto- La mirada de Lucy cambio a una de determinación, miró fijamente a sus amigos- ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

No hicieron falta más palabras, un par de segundos después los cinco se hallaban corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Natsu.

-''Espéranos Natsu, te ayudaremos''- Y con ese pensamiento la maga de espíritus estelares apresuró el paso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Karyu no hokou- Una enorme llamarada salió disparada contra Meiss.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- El pelimorado comenzó a girar su guadaña de tal modo que dispersó el fuego.

-Apenas estoy calentando- Y dicho esto encendió su puño.

Natsu ataco a toda velocidad con el puño encendido, pero Meiss fue más veloz y logro esquivarlo para luego atraer una mesa y lanzársela al Dragon Slayer. A Natsu no le tomo ni dos segundos carbonizar la mesa que venía en su dirección, pero ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Meiss consiguiera acercársele lo suficiente para blandir su guadaña contra él, pero Natsu reacciono a tiempo y salió del aprieto con solo un corte en el brazo izquierdo

-No podrás vencerme solo con eso- Se burló Meiss- Y mucho menos solo

-¡Cállate!- Natsu lo ataco con su pie encendido- Conmigo basta y sobra.

-De verdad crees que tu solo puedes derrotarme – Todos los retratos volaron por los aires y se dirigieron a todo velocidad hacia Natsu- Entonces solo puedes ser o muy valiente o muy tonto.

-Me han llamado ambas- Natsu quemo con sus llamarada cada uno de los retratos- Pero me da lo mismo lo que creas ¡Seré yo quien te derrote!

\- Si tu amiga rubia se hubiera quedado tal vez hubieran durado un poco más- Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad para dar un golpe directo con su guadaña- ¿Entonces porque insististe en pelear solo?... Aunque claro, al final ambos hubieran terminado muertos.

El puño de encendido de Natsu fue su única respuesta, seguido inmediatamente por una patada y una gran llamarada, parecía como si de la nada el pelirrosa tuviera más fuerza que antes, como si hubiera reaccionado ante algo más. A Meiss apenas le dio tiempo para esquivar los dos primeros, y al hacerlo pudo ver algo diferente en la mirada del pelirrosa, pero al distraerse con ese detalle no pudo evitar esquivar su último ataque. La fuerza de la llamarada de Natsu fue lo suficientemente grande para conseguir que Meiss saliera disparado hasta chocar contra una columna.

-Ya veo –Esbozo una sonrisa sádica- Ja… jajajajaja … Con que era eso…- Se levantó lentamente- Tal vez pueda usarlo a mi fav…

Otro de los puños de Natsu se estrelló directamente en el rostro del pelimorado. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Meiss ni siquiera lo noto hasta que sintió puño del pelirrosa estampado en su rostro.

-¡Basta de jueguitos!- Meiss se levantó nuevamente, pero esta vez su aparentemente tranquilo rostro ahora se retorcía en furia- ¡Considérate muerto!

Varias de las piedras de las paredes salieron de su sitio de diferentes lugares y todas y cada una fueron disparadas contra el Dragneel a una gran velocidad.

Natsu consiguió esquivar varias de ellas, pero la lluvia de piedras parecía no tener fin, por lo que muchas de ella lograron golpearlo tirándolo al suelo. Natsu volteo a ver a Meiss de nuevo, pero entonces un detalle le llamo la atención: No todas las piedras llegaban a él.

El Dragon Slayer esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa y al verla Meiss detuvo su ataque.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Meiss lo miro con desdén.

-¡Ya sé cómo derrotarte!- La cara de Meiss se desconcertó momentáneamente al escuchar esto, y cuando menos lo noto el Dragon Slayer se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él con ambos puños encendidos.

Meiss se hizo a un lado rápidamente mucho antes de que el pelirrosa le diera, pero este no se detuvo y siguió su ruta consiguiendo así estrellar sus puño contra la columna que estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Ese era tu brillante plan?- El pelimorado comenzó a reír fuertemente- ¿De verdad crees que con solo un par de puños podrías derrotarme?- Su risa se detuvo y le dedico una mirada altanera- Pues déjame decirte que ni siquiera estuviste cerca de darme.

-¿Y quién dice que te quería dar a ti?

Inmediatamente, Natsu comenzó a golpear la columna con todas sus fuerzas, desconcertando con esta acción a Meiss. La columna no tardo en caer desmoronada, pero Natsu no se conformó con esto. Las paredes y el resto de columnas pasaron a ser el nuevo objetivo del Dragneel, y todas y cada una comenzaron a caer lentamente hechos añicos.

-¡¿Pero qué pretendes?!-Meiss seguía en su sitio sin entender lo que hacía.

Pero el pelimorado no tardo en comprender que era lo que el pelirrosa quería. Todo el edificio temblaba, las paredes y columnas restantes no podrían sostener durante mucho el enorme edificio.

-Ni siquiera tu podrías controlar el peso de todo este lugar ¿verdad?- Natsu lo miro desafiante y con una sonrisa socarrona.

El rostro del pelimorado se desencajo por completo, sus dientes rechinaron, y cerro los puños tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre cayo de él.

-¡Tu!... – Le apunto con su guadaña, mientras algunos pedazos del techo comenzaron a caer-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?!

-¡Soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail!- Respondió altanero señalando su marca del gremio para luego cambiar su expresión a una seria- Y si vuelves a meterte con nosotros te quemare vivo.

-¡Nastsuu!-

Natsu giro su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz y pudo ver en la entrada a Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray y Juvia.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Natsu sorprendido- ¡Lucy!... ¿No te dije que te fueras?

-¡¿Y dejarte solo?!- Lucy se le acerco lentamente- ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste!- La Heartfilia sonrió enormemente- ¡Somos un equipo y debemos estar juntos!

Natsu no pudo replicar esto más que con otra sonrisa, pero fueron interrumpidos por otro ataque de Meiss que fue evitado por una de las espadas de Titania.

-No hay tiempo para hablar- Gray se le acerco mientras juntaba sus manos dispuesto a atacar- Debemos encontrar una forma de derrotarlo.

-Ese sujeto no puedo controlar muchas cosas a la vez-Les informo Natsu a todos- Si destruimos este lugar no podrá escapar.

Todos los ahí presentes asintieron y comenzó a derrumbar paredes y a destruir el techo mientras Erza se enfrentaba a Meiss cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No pueden vencerme!- El pelimorado trato de atacar a otro pero Erza se lo impidió-¡Yo soy invencible!

-Nadie es invencible-Erza blandió su espada contra el pelimorado quien la bloqueo con su guadaña- ¡Ahora!

Natsu salió disparado hacia el techo gracias al hielo de Gray, su puño encendido golpeo la sección del techo que estaba sobre Meiss.

Para cuando Meiss se dio cuenta, el techo sobre su cabeza había colapsado por completo y caía rápidamente. Detuvo las piedras por algunos momentos, pero estas eran demasiadas y no pudo contenerlas todas quedando al final enterrado en estas.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Ninguno de los magos tuvo la oportunidad de festejar, ahora no era solo esa habitación, todo el gremio estaba cayéndose a pedazos. El grupo salió a toda velocidad hacia la salida, esquivando piedras y paredes que se derrumbaban a su paso.

Erza lideraba el grupo junto con Happy, detrás suyo estaba Gray y siguiéndolo de cerca estaba Juvia, Natsu estaba unos pasos atrás de la Loxar y un poco alejada corría lo más rápido que podía la Heartfilia. Al girar por un pasillo todos pudieron distinguir la puerta y con ayuda de las espadas y las lanzas de Gray pudieron destruirla antes de llegar.

Lucy trato de apresurar el paso al ver tan cerca la salida, pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta del enorme pedazo de techo que estaba cayendo delante de ella.

-¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado!- Natsu había podido advertir justo a tiempo el peligro deteniendo por completo su huida.

La Heartfilia frenó bruscamente, para su buena suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para hacerlo a tiempo, pero por lo precipitado que fue termino tropezando y estrellándose con el trozo de techo caído y dejando caer al mismo tiempo la esfera de cristal quebrándose inmediatamente mientras que el collar rodo hacia los escombros.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Estas bien?!- El pelirrosa se acercó rápidamente a los restos que lo separaban de la rubia- ¡Responde!

-¡Natsu!- La Heartfilia se levantó adolorida- ¡Estoy bien!- Pero en ese momento reparo en la esfera de cristal hecho añicos en el suelo ya sin el collar- ¡Perdí el collar! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

-¡Lucy! ¡No te alejes! ¡Ahora mismo te saco de ahí!-Natsu comenzó a golpear con furia la piedra con sus puños encendidos pero esta se resistía a quebrarse, todo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos, el tiempo se estaba acabando-¡Maldición! ¡Solo espera un poco más Lucy!-Y Natsu comenzó a golpear con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Lucy gateaba de un lado a otro buscando el collar cuando un brillo rojo llamo su atención.

-¡Ahí esta!- Lucy se levantó y corrió a sacar la gema de entre algunos escombros.

Algo completamente inesperado sucedió en ese instante.

En el preciso momento en el que Lucy toco la gema una luz roja se emitió de esta. Por unos instante las pupilas de la rubia no reflejaron absolutamente nada, solo quedó quieta en donde estaba, como ausente.

Un gran estruendo consiguió hacer reaccionar a la maga, miro al techo y pudo ver como otro gran pedazo de techo caía hacia donde estaba.

No pudo hablar, no pudo pedir auxilio, ni siquiera pudo correr. Lentamente para ella, el gran pedazo de piedra se acercaba a ella, la salida estaba cerca, pero estaba consciente de que jamás llegaría, presiono con fuerza el collar entre sus manos y espero…

-¡LUCYYY!- La pared que bloqueaba el pasillo a la salida estallo en miles de trozos.

En un par de milisegundos, frente a ella se hallaba Natsu, quien de un solo puñetazo había logrado desviar la piedra.

No le dio tiempo para hablar puesto que la había tomado de la mano y la jalaba de vuelta a la salida pero era demasiado tarde.

Las paredes habían cedido por completo, el techo se estaba cayendo encima de ellos, no importaba que tan rápido corrieran ellos ya no llegarían a tiempo…

Sin previo aviso, y al parecer consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban, Natsu tomo a la rubia por los brazos y se tiró con ella al piso.

Lucy abrió enormemente los ojos mientras veía como el pelirrosa se interponía entre ella y las toneladas de escombros que caían con su cuerpo.

El… la estaba protegiendo.

La estaba protegiendo aun cuando él podía…

Una lagrima silenciosa se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Natsu- Lo llamo en un suave susurro –No…

-Estarás bien- Sonrió de oreja a oreja a pesar de la situación a la que se enfrentaban – Luce…

Luce…

Esa fue la última palabra que recordó la Heartfilia antes de que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El edificio había caído por completo.

De lo que una vez fue una imponente construcción ahora solo quedaban escombros.

Erza, Gray, Juvia y Happy apenas habían logrado salir de este a tiempo. A un par de metros de lo que ante había sido la entrada trataban de recobrar el aliento de tanto correr.

-¿Están todos bien? – Erza estaba de espaldas al edifico respirando dificultosamente.

-¡Aye!- El felino se hallaba sentado en el suelo con las alas caídas- Pero necesitare un pescado para recuperar mis fuerzas.

-Juvia se encuentra bien- La maga de agua se apoyaba en una roca- ¡Se ve genial cansado Gray-sama!

-Ahora no Juvia- Gray apoyaba sus manos entre sus rodillas- La siguiente vez yo seré el que haga el plan flamitas.

-Mejor déjaselo a Lucy- El exceed se levantó del suelo pero todavía era incapaz de volar- Ella es mejor para esas cosas ¿No Lucy?

-Cierto… supongo que es mejor a que lo haga el idiota ese- Coincidió el mago de hielo con el exceed

Happy espero que Lucy hiciera su acostumbrado ataque de orgullo. Gray espero otra de las explosivas respuestas del pelirrosa.

Nadie respondió, ni Natsu, ni Lucy.

Erza y Juvia también notaron esto y un signo de alarma que todos esperaron fuera falso se apoderó de ellos.

Por primera vez desde que salieron giraron a ver el lugar en donde antes estaba el edificio, pero al hacerlo lo único que vieron fueron las ruinas de este

-Natsu… Lucy…- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Erza, Gray y Happy mientras corrían de nuevo hacia los escombros.

Juvia solo cubrió su boca con sus manos al comprender la situación y corrió con todo el resto.

Como pudieron, cada uno de los magos comenzaron a remover los escombros lo más rápido que podían, incluso Happy trataba de mover las piedras con su poca fuerza.

Habían pasado alrededor de media hora desde que comenzaron su búsqueda, todos buscaban realmente desesperados. Happy había comenzado a llorar asustado, apenas consiguió quitar una piedra del tamaño de un libro cuando una mata de cabello rosa cubierto por polvo apareció debajo de este.

-¡Lo encontré!-Grito a los cuatro vientos mientras trataba de quitar inútilmente el resto de piedras.

Inmediatamente llegaron a su lado el resto de magos y entre todos pudieron sacar el resto de escombros en un par de minutos.

Natsu se veía bastante malherido, su cuerpo había sido bastante golpeado y sus ojos estaba cerrados .En cuanto intentaron moverlo pudieron distinguir debajo del pelirrosa algunos cabellos rubios. Los magos no perdieron el tiempo y sacaron a Lucy de ahí, su cuerpo también tenía varios moretones y golpes aunque no tan graves como los del Dragneel.

-Natsu… Lucy…

.

.

.

-Lucy…Lucy… Vamos despierta Lucy-

La maga estelar abrió lentamente sus ojos y se topó con la cálida mirada de la Scarlet

-¿Erza?- La rubia se sentó en la cama en donde reposaba- ¿En dónde estoy?

-Estás en tu casa- Explico pacientemente a la todavía aturdida Lucy.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y la misión?-Pregunto la Heartfilia tratando de recordar.

Titania se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y de una de las cómodas de la Heartfilia trajo un collar.

-Cuando lo encontramos solo estaba esto- Le mostro el collar sin la gema –Regresamos a buscarla pero no la encontramos en ningún lado-La pelirroja se la entregó a Lucy quien la cogió con ambas manos- Probablemente siga enterrado en alguna lugar entre los escombros- Erza hizo una pequeña pausa-Creo que no hace falta decir que no hubo recompensa.

Lucy acaricio el collar con las yemas de sus dedos, y aunque sus recuerdos eran vagos, un solo pensamiento inundo su mente de un momento a otro.

-¡Erza!- Lucy se levantó bruscamente de su cama-¡¿Dónde está Natsu?!

-Cálmate Lucy- La pelirroja la tomo por los hombros tratando de calmarla- Natsu está en la enfermería del gremio…

Ni bien escucho esto, la Heartfilia se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja y salió corriendo de su habitación.

-¡Espera Lucy!-Erza iba a seguirla para traerla de vuelta pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta- Supongo que era inevitable…

Lucy corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, aunque se sentía adolorida no quería deja de correr, lo único que quería era ver a Natsu.

Llego a Fairy Tail más rápido de lo que se había imaginado, y aunque muchos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos de verla no se detuvo a explicar que hacia ahí, simplemente continúo corriendo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

-¡Te he dicho que estoy bien vieja!- Escucho Lucy antes de entrar.

-Yo soy la doctora aquí, así que harás lo que te diga- Ordenó la voz de Porlyusica- Además deberías tratar con mas respeto a tus mayores.

-¡No quiero!... así que mejor te vas yend…

Natsu detuvo repentinamente su berrinche cuando miro la puerta vio a Lucy entrar lentamente.

Porlyusica al principio no comprendió el silencio repentino del pelirrosa, pero al ver entrar a la Heartfilia entendió al instante. Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-No olvides lo que te dije- Y dicho esto se fue de la enfermería.

Lucy se acercó lentamente a la cama en donde se encontraba el pelirrosa, vio a Happy dormido a un lado susurrando algo acerca de pescados y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, risa que murió inmediatamente al ver al Dragneel.

Natsu estaba sentado en la camilla, sus manos, brazos, abdomen y frente estaban vendados, y lo poco que no estaba vendado estaba lleno de moretones. Un pinchazo de culpa la invadió.

-Hola Luce- El pelirrosa la saludo con una sonrisa- ¿Estas bien? ¿No deberías estar descansado?

Lucy se acomodó en una silla al lado del su camilla.

-Yo… lo siento- Susurro la Heartfilia-¡Es mi culpa que estés así!- Lucy agacho su cabeza- Si no te hubiera arrastrado conmigo a esta misión, si hubiera corrido más rápido, si yo fuera más fuerte tu no…

Las palabras de Lucy se detuvieron a causa del llanto, lagrimas salada caían desde su mejillas y mojaban las blancas sabanas

Natsu la escuchaba atentamente, pero en cuanto la vio llorar rompió su silencio.

Levanto el mentón de la rubia, la miro fijamente a los ojos con una gran calidez reflejado en ellos y ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y limpio sus lágrimas con su otra mano.

-¿De qué hablas Luce? –Rio ligeramente- Si fui yo quien decidió ir, y me alegra haberlo hecho- Su cara cambio a una seria- ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubieras ido sola?- Lucy solo lo miro sorprendida, no lo había pensado- Además tu eres fuerte, lo sé por los golpes que me das- La cara de Lucy reflejo algo de molestia.

-Pero Natsu yo…-

-Basta Lucy, no es tu culpa-Sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo- ¡Lo único importante es que estas bien!

Lucy se sonrojo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, sus piernas temblaron y estaba segura que se hubiera caído si no hubiera estado sentada. Un calorcito agradable comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Natsu la había salvado, de nuevo, como siempre lo había hecho, aun cuando sabía que iba a salir herido. Estaba más que agradecida con él, agradecida de haberla traído al gremio, agradecida por ser parte de su equipo, agradecida por apoyarla cuando más lo necesitaba, agradecida por todas las veces que la había rescatado. Simplemente no habían suficientes palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando sintió una de las manos del pelirrosa en su cabeza y sintió que se derretía al ver su enorme sonrisa. Lucy no podía parar esa oleada de sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, ni las mariposas en el estómago, ni el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, ni la sonrisa boba que aprecio en cuanto su mirada choco con la del pelirrosa. Todo eso solo podía significar una cosa pero…!No¡!No y no¡... tenía que ser una equivocación, tal vez solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, además no era la primera vez que pasaba, ella solo esta agradecida ¿No?... Ella no podía estar enam…

-Lucy…- La llamo el pelirrosa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos antes de que su cerebro se fundiera - ¿Qué paso con la misión?

-¿No te dijeron?-La rubia olvido momentáneamente su debate metal- El collar está bien, pero la gema se perdió en alguna parte de los escombros y no pudieron encontrarla.

-¿Entonces no hubo recompensa?-A Lucy le sorprendió esta pregunta pero se apresuró a responder.

-No, no hubo-Respondió algo confundida-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Por qué?...Acaso ya se te olvido- Lucy solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué hay de tu alquiler?

A Lucy se le abrieron los ojos de par en par ¡El alquiler! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!... pero como no hacerlo después de todo lo que paso.

Lucy dio un largo suspiro, más que el alquiler estaba preocupada por Natsu así que por ahora lo dejaría de lado.

-Está bien Natsu- Lucy sonrió ligeramente-no importa, ya me las arreglare después.

-¡Claro que importa Luce!- Replico el pelirrosa, puso un mentón en su dedo haciendo el ademan de pensar- Tal vez si hago alguna misión antes de que termine la semana pueda conseguir suficiente- Alzo un dedo al aire-¡Ya se!...- se giró a verla- Happy y yo tenemos algunos ahorros, hablare con él y tal vez con eso puedas pagar tu alquil…

Lo brazos de la maga estelar alrededor de su cuello lo sorprendieron antes de terminar de hablar. Natsu estaba algo confundido pero no tardo en corresponder el abrazo de la Heartfilia.

-Gracias Natsu… gracias…- Susurro en su oído la rubia.

En ese momento Lucy no pudo negarlo más. Aun cuando Natsu salió bastante herido, aun cuando estaba en la enfermería, aun así quería ayudarla con su alquiler, aun así se preocupaba por ella a pesar de estar herido. Ella había olvidado por completo ese detalle, pero el aun lo recordaba y estaba dispuesto a encargarse de eso.

Era imposible negarlo, le era imposible seguir haciéndolo, ahora si podía decir la frase completa: Estaba enamorada de Natsu.

-Ahhhhh-Se oyó un gran bostezo en la habitación- Natsuuu voy a ir a ver a Luc…

El azulado exceed se quedó helado al contemplar la escena que tenía enfrente, después de todo no todos los días puedes ver a Natsu y Lucy abrazándose en la enfermería.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en una situación como esta.

-Se gusssssstaaaan- Interrumpió el exceed con su ya acostumbrada frase.

Lucy se separó inmediatamente de Natsu completamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

Miro fijamente a Happy y lo fulmino con la mirada, lo cogió de su mochila y lo arrastro fuera de la enfermería.

Unos minutos después Happy se hallaba volando no por voluntad propia por los cielos de Fiore.

.

.

.

-Ahhhh- Un sonoro suspiro se escuchó en la habitación- Al fin y al cabo es Natsu- Dijo Lucy luego de recordar todo lo que había pasado cinco meses atrás, y aunque habían algunas cosas que no conseguía recordar, agradecía que al final todo hubiera salido bien.

-¡Ya es tarde!-Y dicho esto comenzó a correr de un lado a otro para alistarse, pero al ver su cama se detuvo un instante- Supongo que cuando llegue al gremio me disculpare con Natsu por haberlo lanzado por la ventana.

Y Lucy continuo alistándose lo más rápido que podía.

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE MAGNOLIA**

 **-** Esto no ha terminado-Un hombre miraba atentamente una esfera de cristal- Pagarás caro… Natsu Dragneel…

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **Y bien ¿Cómo me quedo?... No tengo idea si estará bien o si estará mal.**

 **En lo personal creo que mi intento de Gruvia me ha salido un poco ooC, lo sientooooo ¿Ustedes que creen? Si me salió aunque sea algo aceptable tal vez haga un poco más de Gruvia más adelante, o si quieren algo de Gale o Jerza, ustedes digan. Si creen que soy un asco con esto de otras parejas entonces ya no vuelvo a tocar ese tema en lo que queda del fic.**

 **En cuanto al Nalu, creo que también me ha quedado algo raro, ahhhhhh no tengo idea si estará bien o mal.**

 **En realidad nadie más aparte de ustedes lo ha leído, así que no tengo ninguna otra opinión acerca de lo que escribo a excepción de la suya y… bueno parece que mi historia no es buena, lo siento por eso, yo realmente quería hacerlo bien, pero creo que no lo he conseguido, perdón...**

 **Disculpen las escenas de pelea, no me han salido muy bien que digamos, no soy muy buena con eso. Trataré de mejorarlo a medida que avance así que por favor sean pacientes.**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el más importante, no lo olviden.**

 **Es todo por hoy así que ¡Cuídense!**


	5. Dos palabras

**HOLISSS**

 **Primero que nada quiero decir… ¡Lo siento mucho! Me desaparecí mucho tiempo (Aunque no creo que alguien lo haya notado :´( ), pero no lo hice porque piense abandonar el fic o porque no supiera como continuar; me tuvieron con full trabajos, tareas y exámenes y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir, lo siento mucho, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora si estoy de vacaciones ¡Sii!, normalmente solía estar libre a mediados de diciembre, peeero por muchos motivos termine apenas hace poco y en cuanto lo hice comencé a escribir de nuevo (Aunque me tomo tiempo terminarlo)**

 **Segundo y esto es MUY IMPORTANTE. Si alguno de ustedes se preguntaba, tenían alguna duda o se morían de la curiosidad por saber QUE RAYOS quise decir con el summary que puse, pueeees… ¡Este es el capítulo que tanto habían esperado! Pero eso sí, debo advertir que este capítulo me ha salido especialmente largo (equivale a dos capítulos de los que normalmente escribo), pero como no quería arruinar la trama ni nada parecido esta vez no lo dividí como hice con los anteriores.**

 **Solo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

'' _Vive cada día, porque podría ser el último._

 _Aprovecha lo que tienes, porque nada es eterno._

 _Sonríe cuando puedas, porque puedes llorar mañana._

 _Y sobre todo lucha por lo que quieres, porque podrías perderlo. ''_

* * *

Las puertas de Fairy Tail se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una muy alegre maga estelar.

Lucy saludó a todos a su paso para después sentarse en la barra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Buenos días Mira-san!

—Ara, ara Lucy—Mirajane se le acercó con su acostumbrada sonrisa—.Buenos días, pareces muy animada hoy.

—Es tu imaginación Mira-san —Movió sus manos en son de negación—.Hoy estoy como siempre.

— ¡Lu-chan!—La pequeña maga de escritura sólida se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Levy-chan! ¡Buenos días!—. Saludo también con una sonrisa.

—Lu-chan… parece que estas de buen humor hoy ¿Te paso algo bueno?

—Ya les dije que hoy estoy como siempre—Reiteró la Heartfilia con cierta duda en su voz, duda que no pasó desapercibida por la increíble percepción de Mirajane.

La dueña del Satan Soul la miro perspicaz, no tardo ni dos segundos en imaginar el origen de su misterioso buen humor. Si de algo estaba segura la albina, era que la razón sonrisa de Lucy tenía cinco letras, una bufanda blanca y cabello rosa pero… ¿Cómo conseguiría que Lucy lo dijera en voz alta?

— ¡Lucy!—El dueño la voz se abalanzó sobre los pechos de la anteriormente nombrada.

— ¡Happy!—La maga aparto al felino y lo coloco encima de la barra—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Lucy… ¿Sabes dónde está Natsu?, esta mañana traté de despertarlo para venir juntos pero ni siquiera conseguí moverlo—Puso una de sus patitas en su mentón pensativo y le mando una mirada fugaz a la Heartfilia—.Tal vez estaba muy cómodo.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en la rubia al recordar en donde había dormido el pelirrosa.

— ¿Y por qué no lo esperaste?—Pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

— Quería esperarlo pero si no venía temprano mi plan para conquistar a Charle quedaría arruinado, aunque…— Un aura depresiva cubrió al felino—.Creo que al final no funcionó— El exceed suspiro largamente y volvió a mirar a Lucy—. ¿No lo has visto Lucy?

—Ahhh… No Happy, no lo he visto en el gremio— Respondió la rubia sin poder ocultar cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

— ¿Ehhhhh?... Pero yo pensé que Natsu había venido contigo.

Todo pequeño resquicio de seguridad de la Heartfilia se esfumó en un instante ¡Si ese gato hablaba tendría problemas! Debía pensar en algo y pronto.

—Happy… ¿Por qué pensaste que Natsu había venido con Lucy?— Pregunto peligrosamente interesada la albina.

Todo plan formado por la rubia quedo arruinado.

—Ahhhh eso… Eso es porque— Lucy miraba al exceed con ojos suplicantes y Happy dudó un segundo.

—Si nos dices te daré un pescado— Agrego la mesera mostrándole un gran pescado y Happy asintió fervientemente mientras sus ojos brillaban al contemplar su alimento favorito.

—Es que Natsu y yo fuimos ayer a la casa de Lucy, pero como ella ya se había dormido nos quedamos a dormir con ella— Respondió feliz mientras comenzaba a devorar su soborno—. Por cierto Lucy… ¡Natsu dice que tu cama es cómoda! ¡Aye!

Mirajane amplio más su sonrisa (si es que era posible) consiguiendo estremecer a la maga estelar. Aquella sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa y no era nada bueno para la Heartfilia, era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

Lucy solo deseo que la tierra se la tragara. Tal vez si invocaba a virgo podría hacer un hoyo al otro lado del mundo y escapar algunas semanas hasta que todo pasara…

—Neee… Lucy…— Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en la rubia. Lucy trago en seco, había olvidado que no podía escapar de Mira—. Entonces… ¿Era por eso que estabas tan feliz?— Pregunto "inocentemente" la albina.

—Eh… ah… etto… P-para nada Mira-san —El rostro de la Heartfilia se tiño completamente de carmín—. A-Al contrario, me molesta mucho que haga eso—Fingió molestia

— ¿De verdad Lu-chan? —Se unió también la pequeña peliazul —. Entonces… ¿Por qué te sonrojas si tanto te molesta?… ¡No será que…!

—Te guuuuuusssta— Añadió el exceed consiguiendo sonrojar aún más a la maga estelar.

—S-se se equivocan yo y-yo… ¡No me gusta!

—Oh vamos Lu-chan—Levy comenzó a codearla por un costado—.A ti te gusta, ya no lo niegues.

—Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta— Canturreo Happy mientras daba vueltas encima de la barra, pero los brazos de la Heartfilia lo callaron al instante.

—C-claro que no ¿C-cómo creen?—Un sudor frio comenzó a bañar su rostro—. Él es solo mi amigo y compañero de equipo, nada más— Se defendió la rubia mirando al suelo, pero no pudo evitar que su última declaración sonara un tanto triste.

—Lucy…

La mencionada se estremeció al escuchar ese tono de voz tan demandante. Levanto el rostro y deseo no haberlo hecho.

Mirajane la miraba fijamente con una escalofriantemente enorme sonrisa.

La albina se agacho y saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosa y se lo mostró a la Heartfilia.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —Lucy negó con la cabeza—. Esto era usado con prisioneros como poción de la verdad— La rubia se estremeció en su sitio ¡¿De dónde rayos había sacado eso Mira-san?! Ahora sí que estaba en problemas—.Te hare una pregunta y, si no respondes con la verdad me encargaré personalmente de que esto aparezca en tu bebida sin que lo notes—Lucy asintió lentamente—. ¡Muy bien! Entonces… ¿Te gusta Natsu?

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

— Ahhh… bu-bueno y-yo, yo…—Suspiro derrotada largamente—.Si… me gusta

— ¡Lo sabía!—Festejo Mirajane, mientras Levy abrazaba a la rubia y Happy la miraba pícaramente riendo con sus patas cubriendo su boca.

Lucy solo se quedó estática en su sitio mirando el suelo y sonrojada a mas no poder

— Y… ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

— ¡M-mira-san! … Q-que cosas dices ¡Yo no se lo pienso decir!

—Vamos Lu-chan, tiene que enterarse en algún momento ¿No?

—Si bu-bueno pero… ¡No!— Se levantó bruscamente de su silla— ¡No pienso decirle nada a Natsu!

— ¿Decirme que?...

Lucy tembló, giro su cabeza lentamente rogando para que lo que escuchó haya sido solo producto de su imaginación.

No lo fue

— ¡N-natsu!

—Em, yo les prometí a Jet y Droy hacer juntos una misión así que ¡Nos vemos luego Lu-chan!—Desapareció casi instantáneamente la peliazul.

— ¡Oh miren! ¡Es Charle! ¡Espérame Charle! —Y Happy también abandonó a la rubia.

—Bueno, creo que iré a preparar tu desayuno Natsu, espera unos minutos, hasta mientras puedes entretenerte con Lucy— Y Mirajane los dejo solos no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la Heartfilia.

— ¿Y bien Lucy?— El pelirrosa se le acerco y la miró curioso— ¿Qué era lo que no podías decirme?

— Yo…— La Heartfilia se sentó bruscamente, cerro sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos y desvió su rostro—. ¡No te lo pienso decir!

— ¡Oh vamos Luce! ¡No me voy a mover hasta que me lo digas!

— Ya te dije que…

Lucy no pudo continuar su protesta. Natsu se había agachado a su altura y la miraba fijamente de cerca exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada.

— B-bueno y-yo yo…—Agacho la mirada con el rostro carmín para luego levantarla y ver fijamente al Dragneel decidida — Natsu, yo te…

— ¡Natsu!... ¡Ven en este instante!

Lucy suspiro aliviada mentalmente. Esta vez había estado muy cerca de confesarlo todo y, si el maestro no lo hubiera llamado en ese momento de seguro lo hubiera hecho.

Confesar sus sentimientos a Natsu era algo que no había estado en sus planes, no porque no quisiera hacerlo (Muchas veces se lo había imaginado), sino porque no creía que alguien tan infantil y despreocupado como él fuera capaz de entender lo que significaban y mucho menos que los correspondiera.

Luego de que al fin admitió su amor por el pelirrosa, se debatió una y otra vez si debía decírselo o no, pero cada vez que reunía suficiente valor para hacerlo el muy idiota salía con alguna de sus "geniales" ideas y terminaba arruinándolo todo, echando por la borda el poco valor que conseguía reunir.

— ¡Oi Lucy!— El dueño de sus pensamientos la llamo en ese instante y ella parpadeo confundida al ver que todavía seguía ahí mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué estas esperando?—Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano—. ¡Vamos!

—Pero Natsu— Replicó la maga mientras era arrastrada por el pelirrosa—. El maestro no me llamo a mí.

—De que hablas Luce— Se giró a verla y le dedico su mejor sonrisa—.Si el abuelo quiere algo conmigo entonces también debes saberlo tú ¿O es que acaso no somos equipo?

— ¿Pero qué hay de los demás?

—No necesito a la princesa de hielo ni a nadie más— La miró y le sonrió—Solo a Luce.

Y Lucy solo se dejó arrastrar y sonrió feliz. Eran esos momentos los que le daban el valor para decirle a Natsu lo que sentía, eran eso momentos los que más atesoraba, aunque supiera que Natsu no los decía con la intención que a ella le gustaría.

Tal vez debía correr el riesgo, tal vez ya era hora de decirle lo que sentía... ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Debía dejar a un lado el miedo y correr el riesgo… Estaba decidido, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad ¡Le diría a Natsu que lo amaba!

—Hasta que al fin apareces— El maestro arqueo una ceja al ver a la rubia—. ¿Qué hace aquí Lucy?

—Está bien abuelo— Se adelantó el pelirrosa—. Lucy puede ayudar sea lo que sea

— Bien, entonces voy a ser directo— Miró fijamente a Natsu y lo señalo—.Te han solicitado para una misión especial.

— ¿Una misión?— Lucy parpadeo confundida—. ¿Qué clase de misión?

— ¡Oh vamos Lucy!— Natsu choco sus puños— ¡Sea lo que sea puedo con cualquier cosa! ¿A quién debo golpear?

—Silencio Natsu— Lo reprendió el maestro— En realidad no nos dijeron en qué consistía, ni cuál era su recompensa— Se acercó a la mesa y cogió un papel—.Esta mañana nos llegó una carta con la solicitud, todo lo que decía era que querían a Natsu Dragneel y que los detalles de la misión se los darían personalmente.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Solo es una misión — Natsu se encogió de hombros—. ¡Voy a alistar mis cosas!

Natsu desapareció en un instante dejando solos a Lucy y al maestro.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Todavía no he terminado!—Pero él estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo. El maestro negó con la cabeza y suspiro derrotado para luego fijar su vista en la rubia—. Lucy, ya que Natsu no tiene la paciencia para escucharme te lo diré a ti, hay algo extraño con esta misión, tengan mucho cuidado y vigila bien a Natsu— Lucy asintió y salió en la misma dirección que el pelirrosa dejando solo al maestro—. Solo espero equivocarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— ¿Cuantas veces más tengo que repetírtelo Natsu?... Aún no.

—Pero Luce, llevamos horas caminando.

—Y a mí que me culpas, fue tu idea venir a pie.

—A Lucy no le gusta caminar, por eso esta tan gorda.

— ¡Cállate gato tonto!

—A mí no me molesta caminar Lucy-san ¿Verdad que a ti tampoco Charle?

—En realidad Happy y yo volamos así que no hay problema con eso Wendy.

El grupo de magos encabezado por Natsu atravesaban un espeso bosque. Llevaban horas caminando a petición del pelirrosa, quien se negó rotundamente a subir a un tren.

La carta con la misión no incluía una dirección exacta, pero si un mapa con la ubicación del cliente. Curiosamente, su ubicación radicaba en lo profundo de un bosque

—Natsu-san, Lucy-san, muchas gracias por dejarme ir con ustedes.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Wendy. No te podíamos dejar atrás— La Heartfilia se giró a ver a la pequeña maga y le sonrió—. Aunque es una lástima que Erza y Gray no hayan podido venir.

—No podían venir, ellos todavía están de misión ¡Aye!

— ¿Y qué? ¡Yo puedo con lo que sea y con quien sea!—Choco sus puños y sonrió altaneramente el pelirrosa.

— Claro, claro Natsu. Tu solo sigue caminando y asegúrate de no romper nada—Le siguió la corriente la rubia.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a una cabaña en medio de los árboles.

El grupo de magos no perdió tiempo y se dirigieron allí a paso presuroso. Luego de llamar a la puerta un par de veces esta fue atendida por una pequeña mujer. Llevaba un vestido azul sencillo, su cabello era gris amarrado en una trenza y su rostro indicaba tener una edad ligeramente avanzada.

— Oh vaya— La mujer poso su vista en el pelirrosa—. Tu debes ser Natsu Dragneel… Que están esperando, pasen.

La mujer se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto una pequeña salita. Había una mesa con varias sillas, un viejo sillón, un par de cómodas y la chimenea estaba encendida. Era sencillo pero acogedor.

—Adelante, siéntense donde quieran— Los magos se acomodaron en el sillón mientras la mujer les servía algo de té.

—Oiga abuela—Natsu le dio un sorbo a su taza—. ¿De qué trata la misión?

— ¡Natsu!—La Heartfilia le mando una mirada de reproche al Dragon Slayer—.Se un poco más considerado con el cliente.

—Está bien, no me molesta que me llamen así—La mujer se tomó asiento en una silla cercana—. Verán, este bosque no es como cualquier otro. Aquí la magia es parte de cada ser viviente, desde el más grande de los arboles hasta el más pequeño de los animales. Como podrán imaginarse, todo está magia ha atraído siempre a toda clase de personas que buscan apoderarse de ella—Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Fue por eso que hace mucho tiempo, para proteger este lugar, se escondió un objeto mágico en lo más profundo de este bosque. Su poder es capaz de brindar protección a cada una de las criaturas que habitan aquí, pero últimamente ese poder ha comenzado a desaparecer. Mi familia ha protegido este bosque durante generaciones, mucho me temo que yo no pueda cumplir esa misión— Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a los magos—. Por favor, necesito que me lo traigan para poder arreglarlo. Alguien como yo no puede hacerlo, el lugar en donde se encuentra está bien protegido y lleno de trampas, es por eso que solicite su ayuda ¿Pueden hacerlo?

— ¿Dijo trampas y peligros?— Natsu se paró de un salto y tomo uno de sus brazos con su mano—. ¡Cuente con nosotros! ¡Estoy encendido!

— No se preocupe señora—Lucy apoyo al pelirrosa—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

— Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿Verdad Charle?

— Bueno, debemos cumplir con la misión después de todo.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarme— La mujer saco un viejo papel y se lo entrego al Dragneel—. Si siguen este mapa podrán llegar.

— ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!—Natsu se dirigió a la salida seguido por el resto.

—Esperen— Lucy detuvo su andar y volteo a ver a la mujer—.Tengo una duda ¿Por qué pidió a Natsu si esto es algo que cualquier otro mago puede hacer?

—En realidad eso fue porque…—Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos mientras el resto esperaban ansiosos la respuesta—. Escuche que era un mago muy fuerte y quería comprobarlo por mí misma.

Todos cayeron de espaldas a excepción del Dragon Slayer que comenzó a reírse a viva voz.

—Escuchaste eso Lucy ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!—Presumió el pelirrosa mientras salía al exterior junto a Happy.

—Sí, sí. Como digas Natsu—Salió también la rubia seguido después de Wendy y Charle quienes solo los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

La mujer cerró la puerta luego de que todos salieran, se dirigió a un estante y sacó un espejo.

—Ya es hora…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Es… enorme.

Una expresión de asombro era lo único que se podía observar en los rostros del grupo y no era para menos.

En lo más profundo del bosque y oculto detrás de una gran variedad de árboles se hallaba un gigantesco templo de piedra. Sus paredes estaban recubiertas de enredaderas y musgo y su entrada estaba recubierta de raíces.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?—El pelirrosa fue el primero en moverse y salió disparado a la entrada—. ¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido!

—Me pregunto que tienen de divertido las trampas y peligros— Se quejó la rubia mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al pelirrosa.

—No te preocupes Charle ¡Te prometo que si hay peligros yo te protegeré!—. Dijo Happy a la vez que ponía su mejor pose de héroe frente a la gata blanca.

—Dudo mucho que al menos puedas protegerte a ti.

—No seas tan mala Charle—Intervino Wendy al ver deprimirse a Happy—. Sera mejor que entremos.

Luego de entrar siguieron una largo pasillo únicamente iluminado por el fuego del Dragon Slayer. Todo estaba silencioso a excepción de los pasos de los magos y algunas gotas de agua que caían ocasionalmente.

—Me he estado preguntando—Rompió el silencio el Dragon Slayer luego de haber caminado ya bastante—. ¿Qué es ese objeto que tenemos que encontrar?

—Es verdad—La rubia puso una mano en su mentón—. La señora no nos dijo como era.

—Probablemente sea un objeto muy antiguo o algo parecido—Añadió Wendy.

—Yo creo que debe ser algo como un pescado de oro—Añadió Happy con brillitos en los ojos.

—Definitivamente no es eso—Intervino La Heartfilia con una gota en la cabeza—. Sea lo que sea de seguro estará bien protegido, así que si nos acercamos encontraremos bastantes trampas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Trampas!—Exclamo entusiasmado el pelirrosa—. ¡No puedo esperar para verlas!—Añadió imaginándose toda clase de trampas raras, pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de que todos se habían detenido y termino chocando con Lucy provocando que ambos terminaran en el suelo con el pelirrosa sentado sobre su espalda.

— Natsu—Llamo la rubia en voz baja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Lucy?—Pregunto inocentemente el Dragon Slayer todavía encima de la Heartfilia.

—Podrías hacerme el favor ¡De levantarte de una buena vez! ¡Me estas aplastando!

—Solo era eso—Le restó importancia el pelirrosa mientras se levantaba—.Yo pensé que era algo importante.

— ¿Solo eso? ¡Como que solo eso!—Lucy puso su manos en su cintura y encaró al Dragon Slayer—. Pude haberme asfixiado.

—Oh vamos Luce— Encogió los hombros—. No es para tanto, además—Se acercó unos pasos y la señalo acusadoramente—. Es tu culpa por pararte en medio del camino.

— ¿Mi culpa?—Lucy cerro un puño y se lo mostro al pelirrosa bastante enojada—.No fui yo quien caminaba distraído ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan descuidado!

Natsu iba a responder pero se detuvo gracias a la oportuna intervención de Wendy quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento junto a Charle y Happy, aunque este último lo había hecho porque no podía parar de reír al ver la escena.

—Ah Natsu-san, Lucy-san, creo que este no es el mejor momento para discutir— Volteo a ver al frente—. Debemos pensar que hacer ahora.

El Dragon Slayer reparo recién en la razón por la que se había detenido. El largo pasillo que atravesaban se dividía a su vez en otros tres.

—Y si los revisamos todos—Opino Happy luego de controlar por fin su risa—. ¡Empecemos por la derecha!

—Eso tomaría mucho tiempo y no sabemos qué tan largos son—Intervino la rubia olvidando su enojo con el Dragneel—.Creo que mejor será dividirnos para abarcar más terreno, si lo encuentran nos reuniremos en este mismo punto.

— ¡Yosh! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos Happy!— Y Natsu salió disparado por el camino del medio, pero se detuvo al reparar en la ausencia del exceed y regreso por donde había venido—. Happy ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vamos!

—Lo siento Natsu—Agacho ligeramente su cabeza—. Pero le prometí a Charle que la protegería y no puedo hacerlo si voy contigo.

—Pero Happy—Gimoteo el pelirrosa acercándose al felino—. Somos equipo, se supone que debemos ir juntos—Agrego lastimero.

—Ya me he decido Natsu—El exceed miro seguro al pelirrosa—. ¡Yo protegeré a Charle!

—Cielos—La gata blanca desvió su cabeza con los brazos cruzados ocultando un leve rubor—. Pero que gato tan problemático.

—Entonces—Intervino la pequeña maga—.Charle, Happy y yo iremos por la derecha.

—Yo iré por la izquierda— Añadió la maga estelar—. ¿Te parece bien Natsu?

—Bien, bien—Se resignó el pelirrosa—. Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos comer.

Cada uno siguió sus respectivos caminos.

—Happy traidor—El pelirrosa cruzó su brazos e hizo un puchero—.Nosotros siempre hacemos equipo. Debo vengarme de alguna forma pero ¿Cómo?—Hizo un ademan pensativo y, de tanto hacerlo empezó a salirle humo por la orejas—. ¡Ya se! Le pondré picante a su pescado— Comenzó a reírse maliciosamente—. ¡Es perfecto! Y luego Lucy dice que mis ideas dan asco.

Natsu siguió caminando durante varios minutos más. El paisaje le parecía igual que el de hace unos minutos y todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto del Dragneel.

— ¡Pero que aburrido!—Exclamo dejando caer su brazos—. Llevo quien sabe cuánto caminando y no ha pasado nada—Levanto un puño enojado—.La abuela dijo que esto estaba lleno de trampas pero no he visto ninguna. Comienzo a creer que no hay trampas en este lugar.

Mientras tanto en otro de los pasillos.

— ¡De donde rayos salieron los cocodrilos!—Exclamó una muy asustada Lucy que colgaba del borde de un foso infestado de estos reptiles.

Como pudo se impulsó hacia arriba y logro subir por completo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Suspiro mientras caminaba se apoyaba una pared—.No hay tiempos para descansos, debo seguir buscan…

Un sonido extraño distrajo a la rubia. Giro su cabeza y vio que la piedra en donde se había apoyado estaba hundida.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de la Heartfilia y miro hacia atrás justo en el momento en que un par de lanzas de atravesaban la mochila que llevaba.

— ¡Kyaaaaa!—Se deshizo como pudo de la mochila para luego salir corriendo desesperada, decisión que agradeció enormemente al ver como varias de estas atravesaban el pasillos unas tras otras—.¡Que alguien me ayude!—Pero su eco fue el único que contesto—. ¡No debí haber venido!—Lloriqueo la maga mientras aceleraba.

De regreso con Natsu, el pelirrosa seguía avanzando mientras se quejaba de lo aburrida que era la misión, no había avanzado mucho cuando un destello al fondo del pasillo llamo su atención.

Emocionado por lo que podría encontrar apresuro su paso hasta terminar corriendo.

El destello adquirió mayor fuerza a medida que avanzaba, dando a conocer una salida. Natsu sonrió para sus adentros con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante.

Atravesó el umbral y una ligera brisa lo recibió meciendo su cabello.

— ¿En dónde…— El pelirrosa detuvo su andar para contemplar el lugar al que había llegado—. estoy?

Muchas cosas pueden sorprender al Dragneel, pero ese lugar había llamado especialmente su atención.

En vez de encontrarse en alguno de eso raros lugares de los que solía leer Lucy, fue el bosque el que lo recibía nuevamente, pero este era diferente al que había visto al llegar, hasta él podía darse cuenta de que no era normal y si cerraba los ojos sentía una extraña energía.

Camino lentamente observando todo a su alrededor, pero su vista se concentró en un solo lugar, se acercó rápidamente y pudo ver su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas. Se arrodillo y se miró un par de segundos en el agua para luego empezar a hacer muecas raras. Inmediatamente su estrepitosa risa resonó en medio del claro opacando incluso el ruidoso sonido del agua.

— ¡Pero que divertido!—Se levantó de golpe y choco su puños con la palma de su mano—. ¡Oh es verdad! Debo encontrar esa cosa que quería la abuela pero— Dio un vistazo rápido a todo su alrededor—. ¿En dónde estará?

Reviso arbustos, trepo árboles, excavo huecos y se revisó en el fondo del lago, pero no encontró nada que fuera siquiera remotamente sospechoso.

— ¡Ah!—Natsu se revolvió el cabello impaciente—. ¡En donde podrá estar!

—Parece que después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo un completo tonto.

Natsu volteo inmediatamente y pudo ver que alguien se le acercaba lentamente.

El sujeto se detuvo a un par de metros del pelirrosa, arrastraba algo detrás suyo, llevaba una capa negra y la capucha cubría su rostro.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!— Lo enfrento el pelirrosa ofendido—. ¡Da la cara cobarde!

—Oh vamos, no me digas que no me recuerdas.

Ante esta afirmación, el pelirrosa olfateo el aire desconfiado, pero luego de hacerlo su expresión paso de la incredulidad a la sorpresa.

—Ese olor… Tú eres…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El exceed se asomó por la esquina. Miro a todos lados rápidamente y luego regreso con una sonrisa.

—Todo despejado—Anuncio feliz a sus acompañantes—. ¡Vamos!

—Ah… Happy—Lo llamo la pequeña peliazul—. No hace falta que revises todo.

— ¡Claro que hace falta!—Se cubrió la boca con una pata y sus ojos se desviaron a todos lados acusadoramente—.No sabemos que clases de peligros puede haber.

—Aun así—Charle rodo los ojos al ver a Happy pretendiendo ser un ninja—. No hemos visto ninguna.

—Ahora que lo pienso es verdad—Wendy hizo un ademan pensativo—. ¿Estaremos en el camino correcto?

— ¡Pues claro que sí!—Happy apresuro su vuelo—. De seguro ahora encontraremos al…—El exceed se vio interrumpido luego de estrellarse de cara contra una pared para luego caer lentamente al suelo—. go…

— ¡Happy!— La Dragon Slayer se le acerco rápidamente y lo levanto preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?— Pero el felino solo murmuraba cosas medio atontado.  
—Estará bien, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto Wendy, pero…—Charle fijo su mirada al muro que se levantaba enfrente— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Wendy dejo a Happy en el suelo, se acercó al muro y lo tanteo con ambas manos.

Olfateo el aire y se dirigió a Charle.

—No puedo sentir el aire detrás, es un camino sin salida.

—No nos queda otra opción, creo que tenemos que regre…

Pero Wendy interrumpió a Charle y se volteó hacia el oscuro pasillo que acaban de atravesar.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Charle se sorprendió y miro hacia el mismo punto que Wendy.

Happy se levantó de inmediato, cogió una ramita y se puso en posición defensiva.

Lentamente una figura comenzó a distinguirse mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver su rostro.

— ¿Señora?—Parpadeo confundida la Marvell al ver a la clienta acercarse a ellos con un espejo en la mano—. Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

— ¡Oh! Pequeña, qué bueno que te encuentro—Se acercó a la peliazul y puso una mano en su hombro—. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? Hay algo importante que debo decirles.

— ¿Eh?—Tardo un rato en reaccionar—. Ah, ellos tomaron otros caminos.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—Tomo la mano de la Dragon Slayer y la jalo de regreso—. Hay que encontrarlos.

Wendy se limitó a seguirla todavía aturdida, muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza pero no era capaz de responder ninguna. Happy volaba tras ella, y por su expresión dedujo que estaba algo sorprendido.

Charle los seguía un poco atrasada, más que confundida se sentía preocupada, y lo que era más raro aún era que no tenía idea de porqué. Solo esperaba que su mal presentimiento fuera una falsa alarma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Al fin!—Lucy cayó de rodillas visiblemente cansada—. ¡No más trampas!—Alzo sus manos agradecida.

La Heartfilia se tomó un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y apoyándose en la pared se levantó nuevamente.

Continuo caminando esta vez sin mayores percances y una entrada sellada con varias rocas llamo su atención.

No perdió tiempo y luego de invocar a Tauro, de que este hiciera añicos las piedras y lo mandara de vuelta cuando empezó sus acostumbrados comentarios, pudo entrar al fin a una enorme cámara.

Múltiples antorchas iluminaban tenuemente el recinto desde distintos ángulos, agua fluía por dos canales que atravesaban la cámara en los bordes y en las paredes se veían algunas extrañas figuras talladas en la piedra.

En el centro cuatro estatuas con forma humana que sostenían en sus manos una antorcha cada una rodeaban una plataforma hexagonal.

Lucy se acercó dudosa y subió a la plataforma para poder observar mejor, más al hacerlo pudo observar un detalle.

Dibujado en la plataforma se hallaba el relieve de una estrella de ocho puntas que se extendía de esquiva a esquina.

Lucy se agacho y delineo lentamente con ambas manos los bordes de la estrella, fue entonces que diviso la pequeña figura de un sol en el centro de esta.

La Heartfilia deslizó su pulgar suavemente por la pequeña figura que sobresalía del resto de la imagen, daba la apariencia de… ¿Un botón?… Tal vez si…

Con algo de duda presiono la figura lentamente y esta no tardo en hundirse por completo.

Al instante una luz azulada fue proyectada de los bordes de la estrella y al mirar hacia arriba la pudo ver reflejada en el techo abovedado de la cámara iluminándola casi por completo.

Un ligero temblor sacudió el lugar.

De los canales de los costados se abrieron dos nuevos de cada uno que terminaron rodeando la plataforma, y de esta se abrió un nuevo canal que se dirigía al fondo de la cámara desembocando en un pequeño foso poco profundo de forma rectangular. El agua recorrió los nuevos canales hasta llenar por completo el foso.

Todo se calmó.

Lucy se levantó aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar, pero al dar un paso más, el agua del foso emitió un brillo azul intenso y de este comenzó a emerger lentamente un pedestal.

Esta vez la Heartfilia reacciono rápidamente y corrió hacia el lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que, en el centro del pedestal estaba acomodado un cubo de cristal, y dentro de este levitaba un anillo dorado con una hermosa piedra azul incrustada que destellaba intensamente.

Lucy se acercó cuidadosamente y tomo entre sus manos el cubo.

—Es… hermoso—Miro con cuidado su contenido y pudo observar como poco a poco, la luz azulada de la piedra se apagaba lentamente—. ¡Esto es! ¡Este debe ser el objeto que nos pidieron recuperar!—Lucy comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, pero se detuvo repentinamente—No hay tiempo que perder, será mejor que vaya a buscar a los otros.

Y Lucy salió de la cámara corriendo a toda prisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban ya un buen tiempo caminando.

Wendy todavía no entendía como había llegado la clienta ahí ¿Tan importante era lo que tenía que decirles?

Volteo a ver a la mujer a su lado, se veía bastante tranquila, miro adelante y pudo ver a Happy liderando el camino alegre, pero cuando volteó a ver a Charle pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Se detuvo unos segundos a esperar a la exceed.

—Charle— La llamo caminado a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

La exceed se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la Dragon Slayer hasta que esta le hablo.

—Estoy bien Wendy—Observo de reojo a la peliazul que la miraba dudosa—.De verdad no es nada—Añadió tratando de sonar convincente.

Wendy iba a contestar cuando el grito de Happy llamo su atención.

— ¡Hemos llegado!—Exclamo alegre mientras se apresuraba hacia la intersección donde se habían separado—.Pero parece que somos los únicos—añadió luego de mirar los otros dos pasillos—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Los buscamos o los esperamos?— Pregunto en cuanto todos llegaron, pero se sorprendió al ver a Wendy seguir de frente hacia el pasillo de la izquierda—. ¿Wendy?

— ¡Chicos!

— ¡Lucy!

La Heartfilia venia corriendo hacia ellos mientras agitaba una mano y la peliazul apresuro el paso hasta alcanzarla.

—Lucy-san, que bueno que llego. Hay algo importante que tenemos que decirle.

—Yo también tengo algo importante que decirles ¡Mira!.

Lucy alzo frente a la peliazul el cubo con el anillo dentro. Wendy observo sorprendida.

—Qué bonito—Se quedó un par de segundos mirando hasta que al fin reacciono—. ¡Cierto! Venga conmigo Lucy-san —La tomo de la mano y la llevo con todos los demás.

—Espera Wendy, ¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿Y que hace aquí la cliente?!

— Lo lamento señorita pero tenía algo importante que decirles a todos ¿En dónde está su amigo? No puedo empezar sin él.

—Natsu debe seguir ahí—La Heartfilia señalo el pasillo del medio—. ¡Lo iré a buscar!

Lucy iba a emprender su marcha cuando recordó un importante detalle. Se dirigió hacia Wendy y se agacho a su altura para luego entregarle el cubo que llevaba.

—Pero, Lucy-san.

—Cuídalo bien Wendy—Y dicho esto salió corriendo por donde había ido el Dragneel—. ¡Traeré a Natsu y los veré afuera!

Lucy se perdió en la oscuridad un par de segundos después y la peliazul se acercó a los demás con el cubo en sus manos.

— Wendy—Charle dirigió su mirada al objeto que Wendy traía en sus manos —.Eso es…

— Es la joya del mar… —La mujer se acercó a la peliazul—. ¡Oh vaya! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que ya la habían encontrado?

—En realidad lo encontró Lucy-san, me dijo que la esperáramos afuera.

—Entonces que estamos esperando ¡Vamos!

Todos comenzaron a caminar a la salida, todos excepto la clienta.

—Pequeña—La llamo y todos se detuvieron a verla—. Creo será mejor que yo cuide la joya.

—No hace falta señora—Añadió Wendy con una sonrisa—. Se lo entregare luego de encontrarnos con Natsu-san y Lucy-san.

—No es necesario esperarlos, después de todo me lo van a entregar al final ¿No? , entonces no importa si me lo das ahora.

Wendy se detuvo a pensar un par de segundos

—Supongo que tiene razón

La Dragon Slayer se acercó a la clienta y le alcanzo el cubo.

La mujer estiro sus manos y el momento en que sus dedos rozaron el preciado objeto este fue retirado inmediatamente. La peliazul dio un par de saltos atrás y luego se puso en posición defensiva.

—¿Quién es usted?— Interrogo mirándola desconfiadamente para asombro de los excedes que miraban de una a otra sin comprender.

— ¿De qué hablas pequeña? Solo soy una débil mujer que necesita su ayuda.

— ¡No! Puedo sentirlo—Wendy olfateo profundamente y la miro acusadora.

—Pequeña, seguro estas imaginan…

Wendy no la dejo terminar. Una ráfaga de aire se dirigió hacia ella, pero para sorpresa de todos menos de la Dragon Slayer, el ataque no le daño, simplemente la travesó.

La imagen de la mujer se tornó borrosa y de un momento a otro estallo en muchos destellos. Solo quedo de ella el espejo que había estado sosteniendo, espejo que en vez de caerse y hacerse añicos levito hasta terminar en la mano de una tercera persona.

Una mujer se acercó a ellos. Era alta y su piel era blanca, traía su largo cabello de un extraño verde oscuro atado en una coleta alta. Llevaba un vestido morado hasta las rodillas, camino hacia ellos y se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, los examino unos segundos con sus ojos azules y sonrió tristemente.

—Parece que son más listos de lo que calculamos—Su voz era suave y monótona—. No importa, es mi deber cumplir con la misión que se me ha asignado. Entreguen la joya.

— ¡No te lo daremos!

— Ya veo. Entonces tendré que usar la fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ese olor… tu eres… eres—Natsu puso un dedo en su cien y en su cara se dibujó una extraña mueca—. ¿Quién eras?

—Debí suponer que una mente inferior como la tuya no sería capaz de recordar, pero yo si te recuerdo a ti Natsu Dragneel.

El hombre dejo caer la capucha y dejos al descubierto su cabello morado y fríos ojos azules. Sonrió altaneramente y enterró la hoz que llevaba consigo a un costado.

— ¡Tu!

—Parece que ahora si me recuerdas—Cruzo sus brazos y lo miro desafiante—. Aunque claro, es imposible olvidar al poderoso Meiss, maestro de Demon Eye.

—Si mal no lo recuerdo, nosotros te enterramos en eso que llamabas gremio ¿Por qué no mejor te quedaste ahí?—Dijo burlesco el Dragneel

—Oh vamos—El pelimorado se encogió de hombros—.No habrán creído que algunas tonelada de rocas podrían detenerme ¿O es que acaso me temes?

—¿Temerte?—Natsu comenzó a reírse descontroladamente—. ¡Al contrario! Me alegra tener la oportunidad de patearte el trasero de nuevo.

—Confiado como siempre ¿Eh?—Meiss desenterró la hoz y la apoyo sobre sus hombros—. Esta vez iré con todo desde el principio.

—Inténtalo si puedes— Golpeo sus puños encendidos—. ¡Estoy encendido!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wendy lanzo múltiples ataque, pero ninguno de estos llego a darle. La mujer era bastante ágil y consiguió esquivarlos con relativa facilidad.

—No esperaba esto de una niñita, pero hay una cosa que aun no comprendo ¿Cómo supiste que su clienta no era real?

—Fue por el aire, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude notarlo ¡Ella no respiraba!

La mujer sonrió levemente.

—Vaya—Puso un dedo en su mentón—. Parece que descuide ese detalle, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

—No entiendo ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué quieres esta joya?

—Mi nombre no tiene relevancia, pero nombrarlo no afecta los planes así que te lo diré, mi nombre es Lena— La mujer camino hacia ellos—.Los detalles de mi misión no pueden ser revelados, yo solo cumplo las ordenes de mi maestro—Señalo el cubo con la joya—.Entrégala ya.

— ¡No lo hare!

—No me has dejado opción.

Unos ruidos se escucharon detrás, un grito de sorpresa hizo que Wendy volteara a ver lo que sucedía.

Lo primero que vio la Dragon Slayer fue como un segundo espejo emitió un brillo enceguecedor mientras flotaba.

Cuando Wendy pudo ver de nuevo descubrió con sorpresa que, en donde anteriormente había estado el espejo, ahora estaba una extraña figura humana, pero lo que más llamo su atención no fue su extraño color blanco, ni su carencia de rostro, lo que más llamo su atención fue el pequeño felino que había tomado de rehén.

— ¡Charle!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo Wendy y Happy.

Uno de las mano de la figura la sujetaba del cuello impidiéndole hablar.

Happy se lanzó contra él, pero fue derribado de un manotazo y cayo inconsciente a un lado de la pared.

Wendy corrió hacia ella, pero la extraña figura fue más rápida y de un par de saltos se posiciono al lado de la peliverde.

— ¡Devuélveme a Charle!—Exigió la peliazul enojada.

—Eso solo depende de tu desicion. Vamos, entrega lo que quiero o de lo contrario la gata sufrirá.

—Pero como... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo pudo aparecer de la nada?

— Es el poder de la magia del reflejo, de la magia de las ilusiones. Gracias a ella soy capaz de crear cualquier cosa que desee con la ayuda de estos espejos. Desgraciadamente la ilusión que hice de su clienta no podía durar más, por lo que me vi obligada a apresurar el plan antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Lo es. Los espejos me permiten manipular y descomponer la luz, por más pequeña que sea, permitiéndome crear cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo. Y con la magia que poseo soy capaz de darle solidez por un tiempo determinado. Solo observa.

Apunto una de sus manos a la ilusión que se encontraba a su lado y lentamente un enorme cuchillo apareció en su mano libre.

—Ahora ¿Deseas comprobar también que tan sólidas son?—Sonrió tétricamente sin perder su tono frio de voz.

Y dicho esto la ilusión posiciono el cuchillo en el cuello de la exceed, quien solo emitía quejidos mientras trataba de liberarse en vano.

— ¡Charle! ¡Por favor déjala!

—Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer para que la deje. Tienes cinco segundos para decidir.

Los cinco segundos pasaban lentamente y a Wendy se le había acabado las opciones.

—Lo siento mucho Lucy-san—Susurro despacio para sí misma—. Está bien. Te lo entregare, pero tienes que prometer que no le harás daño.

—Te doy mi palabra—Respondió mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

Wendy se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente y deposito el cubo con la joya en las manos de Lena.

La peliverde chasqueo los dedos y la ilusión volvió a ser un espejo que regreso inmediatamente a su mano.

Charle cayo inmediatamente al suelo y empezó a toser violentamente, la peliazul corrió hacia ella rápidamente y la levanto en sus brazos. En cuanto observo bien a la gata pudo ver que su cuello estaba enrojecido por lo que se apresuró a curarla.

—Wendy—La llamo la exceed suavemente—.Lo siento, debí haberlo visto venir—Miro al suelo apenada, pero levanto la vista al sentir el cálido abrazo de la Dragon Slayer.

—Está bien Charle, solo importa que estas bien— Se separó de ella y se sobresaltó al recordar un detalle— ¡Happy!

Corrió hacia el todavía inconsciente exceed y dejo a un costado a Charle.

— ¡Happy!—Lo cogió en sus manos, lo levanto al aire y lo sacudió—.¡Despierta por favor Happy!

—Deliciosos pescados—Susurros el felino dejando caer un hilo de saliva.

—No hace falta que te preocupes—Dijo la exceed fingiendo indiferencia—. Por lo que escuché él está muy bien—Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta del medio—.Busquemos a Natsu y Lucy y vayámonos de aquí

Wendy asintió y emprendió marcha con Happy en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Árboles quemados, rocas cortadas y dos magos peleando sin parar eran lo único que se podía observar.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder ante los golpes de otro a pesar del tiempo que llevaban luchando, pero para Natsu, más que desanimarlo, la situación solo conseguía emocionarlo más, después de todo ninguna pelea era suficiente para Natsu Dragneel.

— Si eres aunque sea un poco listo deberías rendirte antes de que te aplaste— Meiss arrojo la hoz contra Natsu pero este la esquivo de un salto.

La hoz continúo su camino hacia la mano del pelimorado hasta su mano cortando varios árboles en el camino.

Natsu estallo en carcajada

—Eres muy gracioso Peiss — Natsu lanzo una gran llamarada que su enemigo disipo al instante con la ayuda de su arma—. ¿Rendirme?... Apenas estoy comenzando— Y de un salto le ataco con un pie encendido, Meiss no perdió tiempo y lo bloqueo con su hoz y Natsu aterrizo de pie a unos metros de distancia.

—Si creíste, aunque sea por un segundo que la fuerza que use en nuestra última pelea era toda la que tenía estas muy equivocado— Meiss detuvo su ataque un momento y miro fijamente al Dragneel—. Admito que cometí el pequeño error de subestimarte, pero ahora se perfectamente cómo tratar contigo— Sus fríos ojos cambiaron de un relativa calma a una llameante ira—. ¡Por tu inoportuna interferencia me vi obligado a retrasar mis planes!—Los arboles cortados comenzaron a flotar y todos se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra el Dragneel—. Solo por eso ¡Mereces la muerte!— Todos los árboles se estrellaron en el punto donde estaba parado el pelirrosa levantado una gran estela de polvo.

Meiss sonrió altanero en cuanto el polvo se disipo y pudo ver como todos los árboles se habían enterrado como estacas en el punto en donde se encontraba el Dragon Slayer.

—¡No te distraigas en una batalla!—El pelimorado miro hacia arriba, pero el sol del atardecer lo según por unos segundo.

Solo cuando sus ojos se adaptaron pudo ver que el pelirrosa caía a toda velocidad hacia él con una gran bola de fuego en sus manos.

El choque fue inevitable y el impacto fue tal, que Meiss salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

Natsu sonrió victorioso.

— ¿Eso era todo?—Natsu se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que esto sería más divertido.

—¡Tu! —Meiss se levantó lentamente—.Pagaras caro por esto Dragneel— Su rostro se contorsiono en una meca de odio puro—. Mereces sufrir y yo hare que sientas el peor dolor que existe.

— ¿Eso crees? —Respondió desafiante el pelirrosa—. ¿Y cómo piezas hacerlo si ni siquiera has podido derrotarme?

— ¿No me crees?— Una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios—. Puedo hacerlo porque conozco tu debilidad

El pelirrosa comenzó a temblar.

—Te refieres a…—Natsu dio un paso atrás sudando frio— ¡¿Te refieres los transportes?!

—Idiota—Meiss le mando una mirada amenazadora—.Un transporte no se compara con lo que tengo planeado.

Pero el pelirrosa solo lo miro sin comprender y ladeo la cabeza confundido, por lo que Meiss se decidió a continuar.

—Dime Dragneel ¿Qué harías si te quitara lo que más quieres en este mundo?

Natsu abrió sus ojos de par en par, retrocedió unos pasos y se puso en posición defensiva.

—¡No te llevaras mi bufanda!—Exclamó mientras ponía sus manos protectoramente en el trozo de tela.

Meiss lo miro ligeramente divertido y luego de unos segundos de silencio hablo por fin.

—Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no estoy hablando de eso.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Piensas seguir con este jueguito?—Meiss se encogió de hombros—. Deja de fingir que no entiendes cuando tu perfectamente sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando—Miro con desdén al pelirrosa—. Podrás hacer engañado a todo el mundo, incluso a esos a los que llamas amigos, pero a mí no me has engañado—. La sonrisa que esbozo era escalofriante— Pude verlo con mis propios ojos la última vez que peleamos—sus fríos ojos lo miraron burlesco—. ¿Todavía piensas seguir con este jueguito del inocente? Porque si es así solo me facilitaras las cosas—Una sonrisa torcida y una expresión a la que muchos llamarían sádica se dibujó en el rostro del pelimorado—. Entonces no creo que te importe que yo vaya y me encargue de…

Natsu no lo dejo continuar, en un segundo había pasado de escucharlo sin siquiera moverse, a estampar uno de sus puños encendidos en el rostro de Meiss sin que este pudiera ni parpadear.

La fuerza con la que lo había golpeado fue tal, que su figura quedo grabada en el árbol.

Natsu retiro lentamente su puño, cogió su capa con una mano, y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Su cabeza estaba gacha, su mirada cubierta por su flequillo y estaba inusualmente callado.

Apretó su agarre aún más hasta que su puño casi temblaba por la fuerza con la que lo tenía cogido.

—Si tú…— Hablo lentamente y con la voz ronca—. Si te atreves…—Su puño libre se encendió. Levanto la mirada y Meiss pudo ver en sus ojos la más pura y peligrosa ira— Si te atreves a ponerle uno solo de tus sucios dedos a Lucy—.Su puño se levantó a la altura de su cara y su tono de voz fue tan amenazante que consiguió estremecer ligeramente a su enemigo—.Te juro que no quedarán de ti ni las cenizas.

—Eso ya lo veremos…

Un pasillo interminable era todo lo que se alzaba frente a ella. Llevaba ya varios minutos corriendo, pero el pasillo parecía no tener fin.

Lo único que quería Lucy era encontrar a Natsu, terminar la misión y regresar a darse un baño.

Y tal vez, si tenía la oportunidad, confesarle al mago de fuego lo que sentía.

Tan ocupada en sus pensamientos había estado que no se dio cuenta de en donde estaba hasta que una explosión llamo su atención.

Su vista se posó en la espalda de Natsu a varios metros de ella y al fuego que bailaba al son del viento frente a él.

— ¡Natsu!—Lo llamo mientras daba un paso delante.

— ¡¿Lucy?!—Volteo Natsu a verla, pero la expresión de su rostro no era la que Lucy espero. Natsu parecía verla con preocupación— ¡Aléjate de aquí Lucy!

—Pero si acabo de llegar. La clienta me pidió que te buscara, lo que sea que estés haciendo no importa. Solo vámonos de…

Aquí…

Por primera vez Lucy se giró a ver su alrededor.

Por primera vez sus ojos observaron cada detalle del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Los frondosos árboles.

El abundante césped.

Las coloridas flores.

La ruidosa catara.

El hermoso lago cuyas cristalinas aguas reflejaban la luz de la luna.

Era un hermoso claro.

— Esto es…— Hablo casi en un susurro, estiró su brazo hacia el lago, con la mirada perdida y olvidando todo a su alrededor—. Es igual a mi sueño…

— ¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado!—La Heartfilia dio un respingo al escuchar el grito del pelirrosa—. ¡Atrás de ti!

Pero era muy tarde para cualquier advertencia. Un brazo rodeaba su cuello y la aprisionaba con fuerza. Lucy forcejeo para liberarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba más fuerte apretaba.

— ¡LUCY!— Corrió hacia ella el Dragneel.

— No darás ni un paso más si aprecias su vida—Natsu se detuvo al instante y cerro sus puños con ira. Meiss dirigió su vista a Lucy y sonrió burlesco al ver como esta pareció reconocerlo—. Y tú— Su risa sonó estrepitosa—. Fuiste muy oportuna.

— ¡SUELTALA BASTARDO! — Rugió el Dragneel dedicándole una mirada asesina—. ¡AHORA!

—Vamos, vamos. ¿Por qué arruinar la diversión tan pronto?... Veamos ¿Qué puedo hacer con ella?—Puso el dedo de su mano libre en su mentón—. Podría romperle un dedo o dos— Cogió algunos de sus cabellos entre sus dedos—. O podría "arreglar" ese bonito cabello tuyo… ¡Ya se! Te torturante lenta y dolorosamente y te mataré cuando me aburra.

Natsu no pudo soportar más y corrió de nuevo hacia ellos, pero cuando estaba un par de metros de alcanzarlo la hoz de Meiss pasó rápidamente al lado del pelirrosa y aterrizo en la mano de Meiss. Natsu se vio obligado a detenerse en cuanto está apunto al cuello de Lucy.

— Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. A menos claro, que no la quieras en una pieza— Los dientes del pelirrosa rechinaron y apretó aún más sus puños. La cara de Meiss se contorsiono en una mueca de placer—. Me gusta esa expresión tuya, no hay nada mejor que ver el dolor de los demás. Me pregunto cómo podré conseguir una mejor—Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el pelimorado esbozo la que hasta ahora era la sonrisa más torcida que había visto—. Creo que conozco la forma.

Meiss soltó la hoz y esta se mantuvo flotando alrededor del cuello de Lucy.

La mano izquierda, ahora libre del pelimorado, se posiciono por encima de la cabeza de la Heartfilia. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose, el mismo brillo morado de su arma cubrió a la Heartfilia desde su cabeza.

Un grito quebró el ambiente de tensión. Lucy se retorcía de dolor y Natsu quería con toda su alma correr a ayudarla, pero la hoz tan cerca, casi clavada en su cuello de su cuello le impidieron poder hacer algo.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, seguntos en los que la Heartfilia no dejo de proferir gritos de sufrimiento, el pelimorado soltó su agarre de la rubia y esta cayo de golpe al suelo.

Natsu no perdió tiempo y en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba a su lado. La tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos y la levanto ligeramente.

— ¡Lucy!— Llamo preocupado el pelirrosa—. Vamos Lucy, responde— Rogo al verla completamente inmóvil.

— Umm… ¿Natsu?—Lucy entreabrió sus ojos chocolate y se removió ligeramente esforzándose por hablar.

— Yo que tu aprovecharía muy bien sus últimos momentos de consciencia— Interrumpió el pelimorado, quien había aprovechado el momento de distracción para alejarse de ellos—. Créeme, serán los últimos que disfrutes.

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!—Lo miro con su mejor mirada asesina, pero contuvo sus ganas de volverlo cenizas por Lucy a quien aún conservaba entre sus brazos—. ¡PAGARAS CARO HABERLA TOCADO!

—Cuanto lo siento. Me encantaría jugar un rato más contigo, pero tengo otros planes. Solo prolongaste lo inevitable, después de todo, todos morirán al final— Meiss se giró atrás—. Debo suponer que lo has encontrado ¿No?

Lena apareció de entre las sombras, se acercó al pelimorado e hizo una gran reverencia en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—La misión ha sido cumplida.

—No esperaba menos de ti Lena. Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí— Su mirada choco con la del pelirrosa—. Nos volveremos a ver Dragneel. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Y ambos se perdieron entre oscuridad de la noche.

—Natsu…— Lo llamo la Heartfilia casi en un susurro.

— ¡Lucy!— Capto inmediatamente la atención del pelirrosa.

Todo era extraño para él y estaba lejos de entender lo que había pasado.

Si miraba a Lucy ella parecía estar bien, no tenía heridas o golpes, exceptuando la marca del agarre en su cuello que el pelirrosa juro devolver con creces.

Aun así.

Si Lucy no estaba herida, entonces… ¿Por qué sentía su piel tan fría? ¿Por qué la sentía tan débil? ¿Por qué no simplemente se levantaba y le daba un golpe por causar alboroto como siempre lo hacía?

Algo no andaba para nada bien.

—No hables Lucy. Solo descansa mientras te llevo con Wendy— El pelirrosa intento levantarla pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

—Natsu…—Lucy lo miro tiernamente —. ¿Recuerdas lo que no quería decirte en la mañana?

—Ahora no Lucy— Respondió impaciente el pelirrosa—. Luego me lo dices, ahora solo deja que te lleve con Wendy.

Pero en cuanto Natsu intento cargarla nuevamente, ella le dedico una mirada suplicante que lo detuvo al instante.

Se había prometido decirle.

No habría otro momento.

Lucy sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Era ahora o nunca.

— Natsu, yo quería de que…— Sus ojos se conectaron y el tiempo pareció alentarse—. Decirte que yo…—Lucy se esforzaba de sobremanera por continuar—.Yo te a-a…

Las palabras murieron ahí.

Lucy cayo inconsciente para desesperación del Dragneel.

Sacudió sus hombros, la llamo una y otra vez, pero ella no respondió a su llamado.

A pesar de todo lo que intento, aun así… Sus ojos se conservaron cerrados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La enfermería del gremio había sido desde hace mucho, el lugar en el que siempre parecía terminar.

Termino ahí cientos de veces por pasarse de travieso cuando era niño y otras miles más luego de todas las peleas en las que terminaba participando.

No le importaba terminar ahí luego de una buena pelea, al contrario, diría que llevaba con orgullo sus heridas de batalla, aún más si eran por proteger a sus amigos.

Pero todo era muy diferente cuando la razón por la que estaba ahí no era él.

Era muy diferente cuando era alguno de sus amigos quienes terminaban dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Era doloroso cuando Lucy era la que ocupaba una de sus camillas.

Tres días habían pasado.

Tres días enteros sin una señal de que la rubia quisiera despertar.

La espera lo estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente. Si había algo que odiaba en este mundo era verla herida.

Natsu se había jurado cientos de veces que no dejaría que ella se hiciera daño, que la protegería de todo y de todos, que mientras estuviera cerca nadie la dañaría, pero parecía que otra vez había fallado. De alguna forma Lucy siempre terminaba herida y no pudo evitar pensar que había sido su culpa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Por qué no mejor él? ¡¿Por qué diablos siempre terminaba así?!

Se acomodó nuevamente en su silla y tomo una de sus manos con cuidado, la acaricio lentamente y deseo poder despertarla con el contacto, pero como era de imaginarse nada paso.

La frustración lo invadió por centésima vez desde el incidente. Estaba bastante enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada, por no haber podido proteger a la mujer que amaba.

Maldijo mentalmente de nuevo ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo lo había notado el maldito?...Era verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la Heartfilia, pero creía que nadie más que él podría saberlo.

Siempre se había esforzado por disimular muy bien sus sentimientos, de camuflarlos de tal forma que todo el mundo los confundiera y hasta ahora lo había conseguido muy bien. En realidad era bastante sencillo cuando todos sus compañeros pensaban que nunca llegaría a entender esos temas, aunque debía admitir que tardo bastante en darle un nombre a lo que sentía, él no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta al final. Teniendo eso a favor, ocultar sus sentimientos de los demás era relativamente fácil.

Tenía cientos de excusas para entrar sin permiso a su casa y colarse en su cama sin que alguien sospechara algo más ¿El motivo? Sencillo, adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella, aspira su olor y verla dormir. Aunque si Lucy supiera que no todos sus "accidentes" habían sido accidentales, estaba seguro que lo mandaría a volar por los aires con alguna de sus Lucy kick, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar eso y más si así podía disfrutarlo aunque sea algunos segundos (aunque eso tal vez sonara algo masoquista).

El problema era que cada vez le costaba más hacerlo, en especial cuando ella mencionaba algunas de sus "citas", porque si de él dependiera se encargaría de que no se acercaran a menos de mil… pensándolo bien cien mil metros de ella.

Pero no era su culpa ¡Era culpa de Lucy!... Era su culpa por ser tan malditamente linda, por provocar todo esa maraña de emociones con solo su presencia, por conseguir que hiciera lo que jamás nadie había hecho: Enamorarse… Con todo eso ¿Cómo podía no haberlo hecho?

¿Qué porque no se lo había dicho?

Normalmente no hubiera perdido tiempo y se lo hubiera dicho a la primer oportunidad y casi lo hizo en su momento de no ser por una pequeña distracción, pero luego reparo en un detalle. Si se lo dijera ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?... Las mujeres siempre habían sido un misterio para él, pero no nunca había habido misterio más grande que Lucy. La rubia era tan rara que no podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ante sus palabras ¿Y si no lo tomaba bien? ¿Y si la asustaba? ¿Y si dejaba de hablarle?... ¡No! , lo que menos quería era que ella se alejara, o que lo dejara de lado, no lo soportaría, por eso prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, aun si eso significaba tener que ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Natsu acomodo los cabellos de su rostro con cuidado.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Lucy era fuerte, aunque ella no lo creyera.

Confiaba ciegamente en ella, confiaba en que pronto despertaría y, cuando lo hicieran todos volverían a reír juntos, volvería a disfrutar secretamente de su sonrisa. Confiaba en que así seria.

Sus ojos se sintieron pesados y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, cayo dormido en el regazo de la Heartfilia mientras susurraba su nombre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Estamos de vuelta.

— ¡Gray-sama, que bueno que volvió!—Se abalanzo la maga de agua ni bien vio al Fullbuster—. ¡Juvia lo extraño mucho!

— Bienvenidos Erza, Gray ¿Qué tal la misión?— Les saludo la albina desde detrás de la barra.

—Gracias Mira— El Fullbuster se deshizo como pudo del agarre de Juvia y se acercó junto con Erza—. No era la gran cosa ¿Has visto al cabeza de flama? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle.

La expresión de Mira cambio de una alegre a una melancólica.

— ¿Paso algo?—Pregunto Erza al notar el cambio.

—En realidad...— La pequeña Dragon Slayer se acercó algo tímida— Si paso algo.

Wendy les conto la historia detalle por detalle.

Erza y Gray la escuchaban atentamente.

Tomo muchos minutos contarles todo lo sucedido.

—Cuando volvimos a encontrar a Natsu-san llevaba cargando a Lucy-san inconsciente. Natsu-san me pidió que la curara y así lo hice, pero no funciono. La llevamos al gremio y la examino Porlyusica-sama pero no encontró nada. Lucy-san parece estar en perfecto estado pero aun así…— Wendy hizo una pausa y miro al suelo— lleva tres días sin despertar.

Una vez superado el shock inicial, Erza y Gray corrieron a la enfermería seguidos de Wendy. Abrieron la puerta de golpe, pero se detuvieron al ver a Natsu dormido en el regazo de su amiga sin soltar su mano y a Happy debajo de su mano libre igual de dormido.

—Natsu-san no se ha movido de ahí desde que llegamos—Llamo su atención la peliazul— ni siquiera cuando Porlyusica-sama trato de sacarlo para revisarla. Happy le trae comida y también pasa mucho tiempo aquí.

Los tres magos se quedaron mirándolos unos instantes y, aunque estaban bastante preocupados, no quisieron interrumpir este momento de relativa tranquilidad.

Estaban a punto de voltear y marcharse cuando un movimiento llamo su atención.

Lucy se revolvía en su sitio, se sentó en la camilla y se tallo los ojos aturdida.

Erza, Gray y Wendy corrieron hacia ella y la rodearon.

— ¡Lucy! Escuchamos lo que paso ¿Estas bien?— Erza quito La mano de Lucy de lomo de Happy y la tomo entre las suyas.

—Estoy bien Erza, con algo de jaqueca, pero bien— Sonrió tranquilizadoramente la rubia.

—Cielos, ¿Vieron lo que paso cuando no les ayudo? Deberían tener más cuidado— Añadió Gray sonriendo ligeramente y ahora algo aliviado.

—Lo siento Gray, la siguiente ocasión tendré más cuidado.

—Lucy-san…— La Heartfilia volteo a mirar a Wendy. La peliazul se acercó a su lado con la manos juntas y aguantando las ganas de llorar— Que bueno que está bien Lucy-san.

— ¡Wendy!... Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte— Y ambas compartieron una sonrisa.

Con todo el ruido que hicieron consiguieron despertar a alguien más.

—Lu-lu… ¡Lucy!—Happy se lanzó a la Heartfilia y esta la atrapo en un abrazo— Estas bien, estas bien— Lloro de felicidad el exceed.

—Estoy bien Happy— La Heartfilia lo acurruco más entre sus brazos— Lamento haberte preocupado.

Todos comenzaron a reír animadamente.

En cuanto vieron despertar a la Heartfilia se olvidaron completamente de un detalle. No era de sorprenderse que todo el ruido que hacia despertara a cierto pelirrosa.

Natsu se removió y se acomodó en su silla, se froto los ojos con el brazo y bostezo fuertemente consiguiendo asi la atención de todos.

Cuando abrió los ojos quedó paralizado de la sorpresa.

— ¿Lucy?— La miro sorprendido por un instante, pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada por una enorme felicidad. Su rostro se ilumino con la más grande sonrisa que pudo esbozar. Natsu se levantó de golpe y su silla cayo por el movimiento—. ¡Lucy! ¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo?

Los ojos de Lucy se posaron en los del Dragneel. Lo miro atentamente unos segundos. Abrió lentamente sus labios y lo que salió de estos trajeron el desastre.

— ¿Quien… eres?...

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **Tan tan tan taaaan**

 **¿Me quedo bien? ¿Se lo esperaban?**

 **Llevo queriendo escribir este capítulo desde que imagine la historia, en serio. De veras quería incluir esta última parte en el primer capítulo, pero era necesario escribir primero todo lo anterior y termine escribiendo más de lo que planee ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, no le resten importancia a algunos detalles de este y otros capítulos, puede que sean importantes más adelante (Me gusta la idea de relacionar ideas :P)**

 **Con este capítulo el misterio de summary quedo resuelto, pero esto no es más que el principio de lo que se viene (tengo varias cosas planeadas)… ¿Alguien llego a adivinar que palabras eran? ¿Se lo imaginaron aunque sea un poco? Si no lo hicieron entonces conseguí mi objetivo ¡Siii!**

 **La idea en si salió a partir de otra idea que algunos considerarían trillada. La pérdida de memoria ha sido siempre idea cliché, pero me gusta conseguir ideas nuevas a partir de viejas, quería llegar a algo nuevo. Sinceramente no sé si lo he conseguido, eso es algo que solo ustedes puedes decir, pero aunque no la haya logrado del todo esto será algo especial.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo intentare no demorar mucho, y recalco de nuevo que no voy a dejar abandonada la historia ¿Qué cómo estoy tan segura? Tal vez sea algo raro, pero al inventar esta historia lo primero que hice fue imaginar el principio y el final.**

 **Esta historia ya tiene un final armado, se podría decir que solo me falta escribirlo ¿Raro? Puede ser, culpa mía por hacer las cosas al revés, pero no creo que sea algo ¿malo?**

 **Saben… Yo creo que en realidad Natsu si quiere a Lucy pero lo oculta de los demas ¿Acaso soy la única que lo piensa? ¿Suena algo loco? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero yo creo que es asi**

 **Nos vemos entonces en el siguiente capítulo, eso si es que sigo viva ¡En serio! Mashima me va a matar, mi corazón es débil y se quebró luego del capítulo 90 del anime (aunque estaba rajándose desde que comenzó la saga de tártaros), luego quise buscar consuelo en el manga y súper troll capitulo aparece ¡Es en serio Mashima! ¡Quieres que me dé un ataque! ¿Como puede jugar tanto con mi corazoncito?. Desde que comencé a seguir Fairy Tail debo tener siempre mis pañuelitos a la mano por si acaso. Solo espero que Mashima no cometa una locura mas adelante (Y más le vale).**

 **Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. Ahi entenderan que fue exactamente lo que paso para que terminara asi.**

 **Byeeeeeee :)**

 **Psdt: No te pases de Troll Mashima o Japón dejara de ser seguro.**


	6. Como una hoja en blanco

**¡AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO!**

 **Primero que nada quiero disculparme, tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar (de nuevo). En realidad quería hacerlo antes de mediados de febrero, pero no tome en cuenta ciertas cosas que me quitaron todo el tiempo que tenía y, aunque ya tenía la mitad del capítulo avanzado en ese entonces me vi obligada a detenerme. La semana pasada logre hacerme algo de tiempo y me apresure lo más que pude para terminarlo. De veras que lo siento.**

 **Segundo… Quiero agradecerles a LucyNamiKagome, lady-werempire, Ema Hinata y ambu780 por darse la molestia de dejarme un review… ¡Me hicieron muy feliz! Muchas gracias, me levantaron los ánimos, pero quiero agradecer especialmente a ambu780, no solo me animaste sino que gracias a ti se me han ocurrido algunas ideas nuevas, muchísimas gracias a ti también. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _¿Quién eres?..._

Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza

 _¿Quién eres?..._

Taladraban sus oídos.

 _¿Quién eres?..._

Eso… no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?

¿Había escuchado bien?

¡No! ¡No podía ser real!

Seguro que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Si… eso debía ser.

—D-de que estas hablando Luce—Natsu se apoyó en la camilla con ambas manos y rió nerviosamente—. ¡Ya se! ¿Estas enojada por haberme metido a tu cama?... Está bien, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer… Al menos por lo que queda de la semana…

Natsu espero una reacción favorable, una sonrisa, un reclamo ¡Por Mavis! ¡Incluso espero un golpe! Pero la expresión de la Heartfilia permaneció insufrible.

—Yo… lo siento, pero… no te conozco.

Silencio fúnebre.

Erza, Gray, Wendy y Happy alternaban su vista de Lucy a Natsu sin entender una sola palabra de lo que estaba pasando, se mostraban casi tan incrédulos como el pelirrosa, pero en cuanto volvieron a escuchar a la Heartfilia no les quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad.

Lucy no se acordaba de Natsu.

A pesar de haberlo escuchado de nuevo, a pesar de que Lucy parecía ser sincera, Natsu se negaba firmemente a creer que fuera cierto, para él no era posible ¡Que Lucy lo olvidara era imposible!

—Ja… jajaja— La risa del pelirrosa sonó triste y nerviosa—.Casi te creo Luce, fue una buena broma pero ya deja eso de lado, no tienes que seguir con esto para darme una lección.

— Es que acaso yo… ¿Te conozco? ¿Quién eres?

Y ahí estaban otra vez, esas dos palabras. No soportaba escucharlas, no soportaba oírlas de los labios de Lucy ¡Por Mavis! ¡Solo eran dos malditas palabras! Solo eran eso, palabras… y aun así… dolían, dolían más que una herida de batalla, dolían más que cualquiera de las que se había hecho ¿Es que era posible que dos palabras causaran tanto dolor?

Natsu no lo soporto más, la tomo bruscamente de los hombros y la miro suplicante.

—Vamos Luce, no tienes que seguir con esta broma ¿Por qué es una broma verdad? Algo así no puede ser…

La habitación quedo en silencio.

—Cuanto lo sentimos Lucy, continúa descansando, nosotros tenemos un asunto que arreglar.

Y dicho esto Gray tomo bruscamente pelirrosa del brazo y salió arrastrándolo consigo para disgusto del Dragneel. Erza se apresuró a seguirlos, no sin antes susurrar algo al oído de Wendy y cerrar la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio, Gray se limitaba a arrastrar a Natsu quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Unos minutos después entraron a la biblioteca luego de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

— ¡Suéltame Gray! —Reacciono por fin el pelirrosa al notar el agarre del Fullbuster.

—No hasta que me digas ¡¿Qué demonios paso ahí?!

— ¡Y yo como voy a saberlo!— Natsu se soltó bruscamente.

—Oh no sé, será porque tal vez… ¡Tú estabas ahí idiota!

— ¡Cierra la boca Gray! ¡Y no me llames idiota!

— ¡Tranquilícense ambos!—Los separo Erza antes de que empezaran a pelear para luego dirigir su mirada al pelirrosa—.En especial tú.

— ¡No voy a tranquilizarme!… No si Lucy… no si ella…

—No te recuerda

—Gray… No creo que…

—No debería que, Erza. Todos lo oímos, Lucy no te recuerda—Gray detuvo su reprimenda y observo al Dragneel severo, dio un respiro y continuo esta vez un poco más calmado—. No tengo idea de habrá en esa cabeza hueca tuya, ni tengo la intención de averiguarlo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no puedes seguir negándolo ¡Afróntalo de una maldita vez! Si no lo haces solo estarás corriendo en círculos. Las cosas son como son y no puedes cambiar eso, solo puedes uno: Seguir aferrándote a esa ilusión que tanto te empeñas en defender, o dos: Aceptar las cosas tal como son por más doloroso que sea y buscar una solución. Tú eres el único que puede decidir qué hacer, pero te advierto que si insistes con ese ridículo berrinche—El mago de hielo trono sus dedos ruidosamente—. Te golpeare hasta que entres en razón.

—Natsu —Ahora era Erza la que se acercó y comenzó a hablarle comprensivamente—.Lo que Gray quiere decir es que tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar bien las cosas. Puede que esto sea doloroso, en especial para ti, pero no puedes seguir sin aceptar la verdad, no cuando podemos aprovechar ese tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Levántate Natsu, hazlo como siempre lo haces, nosotros te ayudaremos, tu familia te ayudara, conseguiremos arreglar las cosas, así que dinos ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nosotros solo sabemos lo que Wendy nos contó.

Natsu se tomó un gran respiro y luego de unos instantes se acomodó en una silla, Gray se apoyó en la pared con brazos cruzados y Erza en una mesa cercana. Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, Natsu por fin hablo.

—Fue durante la misión, luego de que nos separamos… _Él_ estaba ahí.

— ¿ _Él_? ¿A quién te refieres?—Pregunto Erza.

— Meiss— Mascullo el nombre con ira contenida en la mirada.

— ¡Cómo!—Gray se levantó bruscamente de la pared—. ¡A él lo derrotamos hace tiempo!

—Pues parece que no lo derrotamos bien porque regresó. Peleamos, no tengo idea de que era lo que quería, pero a la mitad de la pelea apareció Lucy, antes de que pudiera hacer algo él la tomo de rehén. Él… la estaba lastimando pero, si me acerca la iba a-a… y yo…—El pelirrosa cerro sus puños con fuerza y oculto su mirada detrás de su flequillo—. ¡Yo no pude hacer nada!— Golpeo la pared tratando de desahogar su frustración.

—Mantén la calma Natsu… —Intervino nuevamente la Scarlet—. ¿Eso fue todo? ¿No pasó nada más?

—No. Luego de un rato la soltó, apareció una extraña y se fueron.

—Eso no puede haber sido todo, algo más debió haber pasado, las personas no pierden la memoria de la nada y muchos menos la de una sola persona.

Natsu tenso su mandíbula al escuchar esta última frase.

—Lo siento Natsu, no debí habértelo recordado— Se apresuró a disculparse la pelirroja al ver la expresión del Dragneel.

—No tienes que disculparte Erza, lo mejor será mejor que el carbón con patas se haga la idea.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero por ahora lo más importante ahora es averiguar que paso, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido podremos regresar a Lucy a la normalidad.

—Averiguar que Erza, si esta todo claro ¡Fue ese maldito! ¡Algo debió haberle hecho!

—Ciertamente es alguien sospechoso pero ¿Qué ganaría haciéndole eso a Lucy?

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Erza ¿Qué ganaría él haciendo que Lucy lo olvidara?

" _Mereces sufrir y yo hare que sientas el peor dolor que existe.… Dime Dragneel ¿Qué harías si te quitara lo que más quieres en este mundo?"_

— ¿Es que acaso necesita un motivo? Tu viste lo que nos hizo la última vez Erza ¡Intentó matar a Juvia! Ese malnacido no tiene escrúpulos, estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.

—Tienes razón, él es esa clase de persona pero… ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Cuando peleamos con él vimos de lo que es capaz y no creo que borrar memorias sea una de sus habilidades.

Gray se detuvo a pensar un rato en esta última pregunta.

— No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que está metido en todo esto—El Fullbuster fijo su vista en Natsu quien hasta ese momento parecía ausente—. Oi Natsu—Añadió consiguiendo así la atención del Dragon Slayer—. Eres el único que lo sabe, ese sujeto ¿Hizo o dijo algo raro antes de que Lucy perdiera el conocimiento?

¿Hacer algo extraño? ¿Decir algo extraño?

" _Yo que tu aprovecharía muy bien sus últimos momentos de consciencia. Créeme, serán los últimos que disfrutes."_

— ¡FUE ÉL!

Y Natsu salió corriendo de la biblioteca para sorpresa de Erza y Gray

— ¡Natsu! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Regresa en este instante!

Ambos magos se apresuraron a perseguir al Dragon Slayer, pero cuando salieron este ya no estaba a la vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio y se respiraba tensión en el aire.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna y cada vez que alguno de ellos intentaba romper la incomodidad del ambiente se arrepentía al cabo de unos instantes. Así siguió así hasta que Wendy se armó de valor algunos minutos después.

—Em… etto… ¿Lucy-san?

— ¿Eh?... Ah sí ¿Qué pasa Wendy?—Respondió la rubia quien había permanecido pensativa desde la abrupta salida de los tres magos.

— ¿D-de verdad se siente bien?

—Si sigues preocupada por mí no te preocupes, estoy bien. Un poco adolorida y con dolor de cabeza pero no es nada que una siesta y un buen baño no solucionen.

Lucy sonrió como de costumbre y Wendy y el exceed se miraron el uno al otro preocupados.

—No, no me refería a eso… Como decirlo...

—Lucy—Happy se acercó lentamente a la Heartfilia inusualmente serio—.Hace un rato… tu… ¿Hablabas en serio?

Happy no entendía muy bien la situación, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que la maga nunca bromearía con algo como eso, aun así quería asegurarse de que fuera cierto, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que no fuera así.

— ¿Sobre qué? No te entiendo Happy.

—Sobre Natsu.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Quién es?

Toda sospecha quedo confirmada en un instante.

— ¿Acaso te refieres al chico que estaba aquí antes? Me he estado preguntando desde hace rato quien era ¿Es nuevo? ¿Lo conocen?

Wendy y Happy se miraron en silencio sin saber realmente que decir, pero una vez más fue la peliazul quien tomo la iniciativa.

—Bueno, en realidad él es…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu corría a toda velocidad. Las casas y personas iban quedando atrás a medida que aceleraba el paso.

Todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora se repetía en su todavía aturdida mente como si de una película se tratara.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, el stripper le había ayudado a reaccionar, ya después de le daría un golpe de agradecimiento, eso en cuanto todo se arreglara.

A su mente llegaban toda clase de imágenes pero la del pelimorado riendo maniáticamente delante suyo basto para enfurecerlo nuevamente, mascullo en voz alta su nombre y apresuro aún más su paso.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

Los únicos que se habían acercado a Lucy antes de que se desmayara habían sido él y ese maldito de Meiss, viéndolo de esa forma no era difícil imaginar al culpable.

Ahora mismo no tenia de que era lo que le había hecho a Lucy ni le interesaba entender que, lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrarlo y obligarlo a arreglar lo que había hecho. Mientras él estuviera ahí nadie se metía con Fairy Tail y salía ileso, pero sobre todo NADIE tocaba a Lucy y seguía vivo para contarlo.

Por primera vez desde que Lucy despertó un pensamiento lo reconforto. Las cosas no tenían que seguir como estaban ahora, Lucy no tenía por qué olvidarlo, definitivamente no lo haría. El mismo se encargaría de solucionarlo todo, de que todo volviera a la normalidad (O al menos su normalidad). Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Meiss.

Natsu sonrió peligrosamente. Definitivamente disfrutaría el "convencerlo", especialmente sus puños.

Ya no podía esperar la hora en la que Lucy volviera a sonreírle como siempre, que lo regañara por destruir las cosas y que lo dejara descansar en su regazo cada vez que viajaban en tren. Entre más rápido encontrara a Meiss mas rápido podría disfrutar de todo eso, solo tenía que ir… ir…

Natsu redujo su velocidad poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo.

Había olvidado por completo un insignificante detalle.

¿A dónde tenía que ir?

Bien, tal vez ese detalle no era tan insignificante.

Miro a su alrededor como esperando que la respuesta le cayera del cielo, pero los arboles no eran los mejores guías que podía encontrar. Natsu (Una vez más) se había dejado llevar por el momento y terminó en quien sabe que parte del bosque de Magnolia sin una pista de por dónde empezar a buscar.

Se recrimino mentalmente su estúpida impulsividad.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez debía regresar al gremio y pedir ayuda… ¡No! Este era una asunto entre Meiss y él, era algo que definitivamente resolvería por su cuenta, lo haría por Lucy, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que…

Natsu se detuvo nuevamente, algo había conseguido atraer completamente su atención. Olfateo nuevamente el aire para confirmar sus sospechas.

Una sonrisa triunfal surco su rostro y se echó a correr a toda velocidad… ¡Por fin! ¡Lo había encontrado! Jamás olvidaría su olor, ahora solo tenía que seguir el rastro.

—Solo espera un poco más, Lucy…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Estúpido Natsu ¿Cuándo dejara de ser tan impulsivo?

Gray caminaba hastiado y fue una piedra cercana la que pago por su mal humor.

—Es Natsu de quien hablamos. Sabes que nunca se detiene a pensar las cosas.

Erza caminaba a su lado dando una imagen de aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba tan preocupada como el resto.

—Lo sé y es por eso que me molesta tanto, no se da cuenta de que esto es algo que nos involucra a todos, pero no... el muy idiota cree que debe encargarse solo ¡Él no es el único que quiere golpear a ese sujeto! ¿En dónde demonios se habrá metido?

—Podría estar en cualquier parte de Magnolia. Los dos solos no podremos encontrarlo fácilmente, lo mejor será ir a ver a Lucy y esperarlo en el gremio y entonces—Erza cambio su apariencia tranquila por un aura aterradora que consiguió que todo el que pasara cerca huyera aterrado—.Podremos interrogarlo como queramos.

Gray comprendió al instante las intenciones de la Scarlet, esbozó una sonrisa tan aterradora como la de la pelirroja y trono sus dedos en señal de apoyo.

—De esta no te salvas rosita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su vista analizo cada rincón del lugar, pero todo estaba tan apacible como de costumbre.

Soltó una maldición en voz alta y reviso por onceava vez.

El olor lo había traído directamente al lago en donde solía pescar con Happy, pero no parecía haber nadie ahí.

Desde la orilla más alta se dedicó a buscar una y otra vez, pero lo que encontró solo podría interesarle al felino.

No podía haberse equivocado, su olfato jamás le había fallado, solo tenía que revisar un poco más y…

— ¿Buscas a alguien _Dragneel_?

Natsu volteo inmediatamente y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a golpear el rostro del sujeto con su puño encendido, golpe que el pelimorado esquivo rápidamente.

—Parece que alguien me extraño mucho—Se burló Meiss mientras aterrizaba suavemente detrás del pelirrosa. Natsu no espero verlo pues en cuanto lo escucho hablar probo suerte con una patada que también fue esquivada—.No hace falta que te emociones tanto, no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo en este momento.

— ¡Tu! ¡Maldito!—La mirada furiosa del Natsu recayó sobre la fría del pelimorado—. ¡Pagaras caro lo que hiciste!

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que ya descubriste mi _regalito,_ aunque me sorprende que hayas podido descubrir que fue obra mía. Tal vez no eres tan tonto como pensé.

— ¡Cállate!—Natsu intento golpearlo nuevamente pero todos sus golpes eran esquivados—. ¡No seas cobarde y pelea!

—Para que perder mi tiempo en una pelea sin sentido si ya conseguí mi objetivo la última vez—Su tono burlón cambio a uno más serio—. Cuando ustedes interfirieron hace cinco meses… ¡Retrasaron años de planeación! Estábamos muy cerca de conseguir nuestros objetivos, pero su "Participación" retraso lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Es por eso que antes de continuar con nuestros planes hacía falta castigarlos por sus acciones— Lo miro con desdén y Natsu respondió de igual forma—.Especialmente a ti. No fue muy difícil encontrarlos, al parecer tienes cierta fama destructiva. Fue fácil atraerlos ¿Cómo pudieron caer con una trampa tan sencilla?... No solo pude vengarme, sino que además hicieron el trabajo por nosotros ¡De verdad son unos idiotas!

— ¡A quién demonios le importan tus motivos! ¡Devuelve a Lucy a la normalidad!

— ¡Oh! Te refieres a la chica ¿Por qué haría yo algo como eso?

—Porque si no lo haces—Hablo serio el Dragneel—.Te obligare a golpes.

Meiss lo miro unos segundos en silencio, pero no tardo en romperlo a carcajadas.

—Me retracto de lo que dije antes ¡Si eres un completo tonto! ¿Acaso crees que es tan sencillo?

— ¡Por supuesto! Lo que sea que le hiciste a Lucy debes ser capaz de arreglarlo

— ¿Lo que sea que le hice? ¡De verdad no tienes idea!

—Ni me interesa entender ¡Solo devuélvela a la normalidad!

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees Dragneel, pero como veo que no eres capaz de comprender en que situación estas te lo explicare.

Meiss comenzó a caminar alrededor del pelirrosa haciendo piruetas con su hoz y Natsu lo siguió con la mirada desconfiado.

—Sabes cuál es el tipo de magia que uso ¿No?

— Lucy menciono algo sobre controlar objetos—Respondió a la defensiva.

— ¿Controlar objetos? ¿De verdad fue lo único que se les ocurrió? Pensé que eran más listos que eso. Mi magia no se limita solo a eso.

Detuvo su camita a unos metros frente al Dragneel.

—Debes saber que en un principio existieron más tipos de magia de las que se conocen ahora, eso es porque muchas se perdieron a través de los años, algunas por su limitado aprendizaje, otras por considerarse inútiles, pero existieron algunas que desaparecieron por ser consideradas peligrosas, algunos temieron tanto a los magos que las usaban que prohibieron su aprendizaje a cualquier otra persona, pues… mi magia es una de ellas. Por un alto precio pude obtener la magia del control, gracias a ella soy capaz manejar libremente cualquier tipo de materia y la mente no es una excepción. Todas las personas almacenan los recuerdos y las emociones relacionadas a ellos en una parte específica de la mente. Con ayuda de mi magia entre en la de tu _amiguita_ y _reorganicé_ toda la información relacionada a ti de tal modo que nunca puedan volver a ser enlazados.

— ¿Ah? No entiendo de qué rayos estás hablando.

—Debí suponer que una mente inferior como la tuya no comprendería algo tan complicado. Te lo explicare de una forma más sencilla—Se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar—.La mente humana es como un gran libro. Todos los días, cada experiencia vivida, cada emoción sentida, cada persona que conocemos—Enfatizo esta última frase—.Son escritas en cada una de las páginas de este libro. Lo que hice fue mover todo lo que había sido escrito en la página donde estaba toda la información tuya a un lugar del que no podrá recuperarlos.

Natsu retrocedió algunos pasos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par asombrado pero aunque intento articular alguna palabra nada salió de su boca. Al verlo incapaz de hablar Meiss se decidió a seguir.

— ¿Sabes? Debo darle crédito a esa chica, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. Cuando comencé a mover sus recuerdos no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Fue hermoso… cuando cada uno de sus recuerdos tuyos fueron drenados intento aferrarse a ellos, ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas ¡Traro de oponerse a mí! Nadie nunca antes lo había intentado, ellos simplemente caen ante el dolor, pero era imposible para ella hacer algo y pude sentir esa desesperación. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que, aun cuando termine, todavía conservaba algunas de sus emociones más recientes relacionadas contigo, no me pareció relevante, al fin y al cabo solo permanecerían un poco más. Tal vez fue por eso que me tomo un tiempo el moverlos todos, la página con tu nombre era especialmente larga ¡Incluso más que la de cualquier otro! Probablemente te alegre escuchar esto pero, para ella eres más "importante" de lo que crees… ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! _Eras_ más importante.

Su risa burlona sonó estrepitosa en medio del lago.

—N-no, no entiendo, a que te refieres con era más importante para Lucy de lo que creía ¡Qué demonios intentas decir con todo ese parloteo!

—Me imaginaba que eras lento con _esas_ cosas, pero me sorprende saber que tanto ¿De verdad no entiendes o no quieres aceptarlo? Entonces te lo resumiré: Esa amiga tuya, esa tal _Lucy_ a la que tanto quieres proteger, en ese libro que es su mente, esa _hoja_ que tenía tu nombre, aquella en donde estaban escritos todos sus recuerdos y emociones referentes a ti, ahora no es más que una _hoja en blanco…_ Donde antes hubo cientos de memorias ahora no hay nada más que vacío. Ella no se acordara de ti y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para arreglarlo, tendrás que vivir con la carga de ser el único que lo sabe, con el peso de todos ellos únicamente encima tuyo.

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Lucy no puede solo olvidarme!

—Debes saberlo a estas alturas Dragneel… Ella ya te olvido.

 _Ella ya te olvido_

No… no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que pasara pero…

En aquel momento, cuando tomó a Lucy por los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos pudo darse cuenta. Conocía a la perfección la mirada de Lucy, esos dos ojos eran una ventana abierta a las emociones de la rubia y, en ese instante pudo ver en ellos nada más que la verdad. Ella no mentía cuando decía no conocerlo y aun así se empeñó en creer que era mentira.

Ahora sabía con certeza que todo era verdad, que no era una pesadilla o alguna broma de mal gusto.

El mismo dolor que sintió cuando la escucho decir por primera vez aquellas palabras se apodero nuevamente de él.

— ¡Eso es! Me agrada esa expresión tuya, es mucho mejor que la de nuestro último encuentro y ahora que la he visto mis asuntos contigo han terminado—Meiss paso de largo a Natsu y se dirigió a la orilla, estuvo algunos dándole la espalda al Dragneel para luego voltear en su dirección—. ¡Casi lo olvidaba!— Grito consiguiendo la atención del pelirrosa quien permanecía con una expresión indescifrable—. Les deje un regalito. Si tú o alguno de tus _amigos_ intentan algún truco para devolverle la memoria o le mencionan algo sobre quien eras… No solo serán solo los recuerdos tuyos lo que desaparezcan, ella olvidara todo lentamente hasta que pierda incluso su propia identidad… para siempre.

Nuevamente esa risa que Natsu tanto detestaba se apodero del ambiente.

—Hasta nunca. Y disfruta mi regalo _Dragneel._

Repentinamente el pelimorado salto hacia el lago y aterrizo grácilmente sobre la hoja de su hoz la cual, en vez de hundirse por su peso se deslizaba sobre el lago con aquel brillo morado.

Natsu lo sintió alejarse, toda esa información lo había dejado aturdido. Eran muchos pensamientos y emociones los que lo dominaban, pero al escuchar nuevamente esa risa un sentimiento lo invadió. Apretó sus puños y dientes hasta casi perder la sensibilidad.

Definitivamente no iba a dejar que se fuera pensando que había triunfado.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el borde de la orilla. Tomo un gran respiro y grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron.

— ¡Meiss!—El nombrado, quien todavía no se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharlo, se detuvo y volteo al escuchar el llamado—. ¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!—Grito el pelirrosa con una determinación tan fuerte como su alma—. ¡Esto no ha acabado! ¡Te has ganado un enemigo de por vida! ¡Te buscare hasta en el mismo infierno si es necesario y cuando te encuentre…!—En sus ojos estaban tallados la ira, la decisión y su voluntad inquebrantable. Aquella era una mirada peligrosa—. ¡Cumpliré con mi advertencia! ¡Firmaste tu propia sentencia cuando te atreviste a tocar a Lucy! Porque yo… ¡No descansare hasta que ni tus cenizas queden en este mundo! ¡Es una promesa!

La expresión de Meiss se desencajo por completo luego de escuchar aquella declaración del Dragneel. Ninguna reacción pareció asomarse por su rostro.

Natsu lo miraba impertérrito, retándolo con _esa_ mirada. Algunos segundos después el pelimorado pareció responder. Aquella sonrisa burlona tan propia suya reapareció en su rostro y respondió con otra mirada retadora.

Ninguno de los dos rompió la conexión y la guerra de miradas solo se intensifico con el tiempo.

— ¡Acepto tu desafío Dragneel! ¡Ya veremos qué tan lejos puedes llegar!

Eso fue lo último que escucho Natsu antes de que su silueta se perdiera a la luz del atardecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Wendy! Lamentamos haber tardado tanto pero tuvimos algunos problemas, nada de lo que no podamos hacernos cargo ¿Cómo estas Luc...? ¡¿Lucy?!

Erza y Gray había llegado directo a la enfermería luego de buscar infructuosamente al Dragon Slayer, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver en la enfermería solo a Wendy sentada en una silla con la mirada gacha.

— ¡Wendy!—Erza se acercó rápidamente a la peliazul y esta le dirigió una mirada triste. A Erza le asusto esa mirada y poso sus manos por encima de sus hombros—. ¡Wendy! ¡¿En dónde está Lucy?! ¡¿Ha pasado algo malo?!

La pequeña Dragon Slayer permaneció en silencio, un momento después levanto su cabeza y miro a Erza sin borrar esa expresión triste.

—Lucy-san, Lucy-san no está aquí.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Se sobresaltó Gray al escuchar la afirmación de la peliazul. Se acercó también y se posicionó a lado de la Scarlet—. ¡¿Cómo que no está aquí?! ¡¿A dónde fue?!

Tomo unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de que Wendy respondiera.

—Lucy-san fue—Dudo unos segundos antes de seguir—. F-fue a buscar a Natsu-san.

Erza y Gray se quedaron mudos, visiblemente sorprendidos.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿Le dijiste sobre Natsu?...

Y Wendy no respondió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez más estaba solo.

Natsu caminaba lentamente solo dejándose llevar por sus pies.

Todo rastro de alegría y energía propios de él habían desaparecido por completo.

Su última charla todavía permanecía fresca en su mente recordándole una y otra vez la situación por la que atravesaba.

La esperanza que había alimentado al encontrar el rastro del culpable de todo su sufrimiento también lo había abandonado.

Cuando salieron de misión jamás se imaginó que todo terminara así ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora ya nada podía hacer. Si intentaban algo o siquiera le mencionaban a Lucy sobre él las cosas serían peor para ella y Natsu no quería arriesgarla ni por un segundo, aunque eso significara ser olvidado ¡¿Es que acaso las cosa podían ser peores?!

El viento meció suavemente su cabello como si quisiera consolarlo y Natsu levanto su cabeza en respuesta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba frente a su casa ¿Por qué había caminado hasta ahí?

Tal vez si descansaba un poco se sentiría mejor. Eso debía ser, probablemente era el motivo por el cual llego hasta ahí inconscientemente.

Natsu abrió la puerta sin prisas y el rechinido resonó dentro del solitario recinto. Avanzo lentamente y la cerro sin ser realmente consciente de sus acciones, camino unos pasos más y entonces… descubrió el verdadero motivo por el que había terminado ahí.

Frente a él estaba la pared con todos aquellos recuerdos que acostumbraba guardar.

Se acercó de a poco y poso su vista en el muro con cada uno de los papeles de las misiones que había hecho pegados desordenadamente, en esos objetos que a ojos de muchos serían considerados simple basura pero que para él eran un tesoro que debía conservar.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Si algo sabia con seguridad, era lo pasajeras que pueden ser las cosas.

Todo venia y todo se iba.

Lo supo después de lo que paso con Igneel. Pensaba inocentemente que permanecerían juntos siempre pero, cuando desapareció esa mañana hacia tantos años probo de aquel dolor de perder algo valioso, y aunque sabía que aquel dragón que lo crio seguía vivo en quién sabe dónde, se sintió vacío sin él cerca. En esos meses que viajo solo, justo cuando más soledad sentía se detenía a disfrutar del calor que le ofrecía su bufanda, su más preciado recuerdo de Igneel, entonces la soledad desaparecía.

Desde entonces comenzó a acumular objetos. Recuerdos de cada momento importante para él, de cada cosa que apreciaba. Esos _objetos_ eran la representación de todo lo que quería, la prueba de cada aventura vivida.

Paso su vista a través de todos los papeles y todos y cada uno de ellos le recordaban a Lucy. Ahora que ella lo había olvidado ¿Todos esos recuerdos se habían perdido para siempre? ¿Acaso ahora solo eran papeles vacíos?

Su vista continúo descendiendo hasta chocar con el vestido de Maid de Lucy y casi sonrió de nostalgia. Los recuerdos de Lucy se habían vuelto demasiado importantes para él, tan valiosos como irremplazables, tan únicos como incontables.

Su vista prosiguió y se detuvo en un solo papel con una pequeña nota a su lado… La de su primera misión con Lucy.

Extendió su mano hacia ella lentamente y delineo los bordes con sus dedos. Fue entonces que exploto… las emociones que había acumulado y reprimido durante todo el día salieron todas a la vez. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron sin su permiso, más el pelirrosa no se esforzó en detenerlas, todo eso había sido demasiado para una persona en un solo día.

¿Por qué todo había terminado así? ¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Por qué solo a él?

Solo tenía preguntas y ninguna respuesta a la vista.

El sonido de un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sobresalto.

¡¿Y ahora qué?! No estaba de humor para encontrarse con alguien más.

El golpeteo continuo insistente y a Natsu no le quedó otra opción más que atenderla. Se limpió rápidamente con su antebrazo el rastro de lágrimas y se dirigió a abrir la puerta a paso lento.

Maldijo en silencio, no quería que nadie lo viera así. Si era el stripper lo mandaría a volar de una patada, aunque tal vez podría ser Happy, si era así entonces no tendría otra opción que dejarlo entrar.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!—Respondió malhumorado al persistente ruido. Un par de segundos después la abrió de golpe sin prestarle atención al visitante—.Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que vengas aquí así que regresa tu congelado y pervertido cuerpo al gremio de una buen vez… ¿Gray?

Pero no era Gray quien estaba parado frente a él, no era Happy, ni tampoco Erza. Frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Lucy.

¡¿Cómo era posible?! Si Lucy no lo recordaba ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Se pellizcó el brazo pensando que tal vez estaba viendo una alucinación. El dolor se fue al cabo de unos segundos pero Lucy no desapareció.

—Eh, ah, yo…—Se removió nerviosa la maga—.Vine a disculparme.

— ¿Ah? ¿Disculparte?—Pregunto el pelirrosa sin saber realmente que pensar.

—Si… Wendy me explico todo—Lucy despego la mirada del suelo y la ubicó en la del pelirrosa dudosa—.Me dijo quien eras…

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Wendy se lo había dicho? ¿Entonces ella lo sabía?... ¡Espera! Esto… no estaba bien… ¡No! ¡No podían decírselo! ¡Si lo hacía ella…! ¡Lucy solo sufriría más!

— Me dijo que eres nuevo en el gremio ¿Llegaste mientras estaba inconsciente? Creo que dormí mucho esta vez…

.

.

—Entonces ¿No se lo dijiste?

Pregunto el mago de hielo luego de escuchar la explicación de la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

—No… Quería hacerlo pero recordé lo que me dijo Erza-san antes de que salieran con Natsu-san: "Sera mejor que Lucy no sepa nada" así que le dije que Natsu-san era un nuevo miembro—Cubrió su cara con sus manos—. Soy una persona terrible ¡Le mentí a Lucy-san!

Erza se acercó a Wendy y palmeo su espalda cariñosamente.

—Era lo mejor así que deja ya de culparte—Wendy quito sus manos y miro a Erza más tranquila—.Lucy es muy inteligente, pero incluso para ella todo esto podría ser algo impactante, primero debemos averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

.

.

Lucy sonreía amablemente frente suyo… ¿Nuevo en el gremio?... Fue entonces que Natsu entendió y se sintió decepcionado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

—Quería disculparme por la forma en que reaccione en la mañana ¿Te hice sentir mal acaso?

—Eh, no en realidad…—Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese dolor en el pecho no se acostumbraba a sentir y no quería que Lucy lo viera de esa forma—.No, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que anochezca.

Natsu no dijo nada más y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Lucy lo detuvo con una mano.

— ¡Espera! ¡Yo…!—Agacho la cabeza dudosa de continuar y Natsu dejo la puerta sin entender ese repentino cambio—.Yo… también vine para agradecerte.

— ¿Agradecerme?—Musito confundido.

— ¡Sí!... Wendy me lo conto. Tú estuviste cuidándome todo el tiempo mientras dormía ¿Verdad?—Lucy se agacho respetuosamente—. ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!

" _Muchas gracias…"_

Quien sabe cuántas veces la había oído decirle esas palabras. De hecho… esas fueron las que le dijo cuándo se conocieron por primera vez.

Quizás por eso la salvaba más veces de las necesarias, oírla decir esas palabras siempre le había causado dicha.

— Yo… Tal vez te parezca raro pero, aunque apenas hayas entrado al gremio siento que… siento que puedo confiar en ti.

" _Natsu… Yo creo en ti, lo he hecho desde que me uní al gremio"_

¿Por qué recordó eso?... Escucharla decir eso aquella vez lo hizo feliz, tanto que se sintió invencible. Escucharla decir algo como eso ahora le trajo tranquilidad, una que necesitaba con urgencia es estos momentos.

Tal vez fue esa expresión del Dragneel, entre pacífica y algo sorprendida, la que insto a la maga a seguir.

—Ya sé que suena extraño pero yo de verdad lo creo así que, a partir de ahora quiero que nos llevemos bien ¡Vamos a divertirnos todos juntos!

" _¿Qué huya? No quiero hacer eso… ¡Siempre es más divertido cuando estamos juntos!"_

En verdad ese parte de Lucy nunca cambiaria, ni siquiera después de que su memoria hubiera sido manipulada y eso le alegraba.

De alguna forma todos los momentos que había compartido Lucy comenzaron a desfilar en su mente, tan como variados como interminables, trayéndolo alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ah, lo siento mucho! He hablado sin parar y ni siquiera me he presentado—Extendió su mano amablemente y sonrió—.Soy Lucy Heartfilia ¡Encantada de conocerte!

" _Soy Lucy ¡Encantada de conocerte!"_

Si… justo como la primera vez.

En aquel entonces jamás se hubiera adivinado que tan importante se volvería aquella rubia a la que salvo por accidente y, aunque en aquel momento su instintos le dijeron que ella era una buena persona, que era de aquellas especiales que difícilmente encuentras (Y también rara… Vamos, una persona normal no invitaría a comer a un completo desconocido), no imagino que con ella aprendería el significado de querer.

Ahora ya no le importaba.

No importaba si Lucy lo había olvidado mientras él recordara. Siempre que él los conservara esos recuerdos jamás se perderían, cargaría con todos ellos aunque duelan, los mantendría cerca del corazón donde habitaba ella. Cada momento vivido eran un tesoro y, los que compartió con Lucy eran irremplazables.

Nunca es fácil empezar de nuevo. No cuando tienes que hacerlo dejando tantas cosas atrás pero… mientras Lucy permaneciera a su lado sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Y por primera vez desde _aquel_ momento… Natsu sonrió sinceramente.

— Claro—Estrecho firmemente la mano de la Heartfilia—.Soy Natsu Dragneel ¡Seamos buenos amigos…Lucy!

El nombre de su amiga pronunciado con un profundo cariño oculto.

La extraña comodidad que le proporcionaba el pelirrosa.

Las manos entrelazadas durante un tiempo que parecía interminable.

Aunque en ese momento disfrutaron de un relativa paz… Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que ese solo sería comienzo del desastre.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Y ahí quedo ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo horrible? ¿Aburrido?**

 **Perdónenme si no me ha salido muy bien que digamos, puede que no sea muy buena con esto (la falta de experiencia supongo) lo único que quiero es que ustedes lo disfruten.**

 **Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, no hice el título al azar o porque no se me ocurriera nada más. Al principio pensé el algo como olvido o recuérdame o cosas así, pero esos títulos son utilizados con mucha frecuencia, además si los usaba el summary sería demasiado obvio y mi intención era mantener el misterio. Fue entonces de la nada se me ocurrió este título ¡Era perfecto! Decía todo y a la vez nada (A menos claro que sean demasiado suspicaces) además tengo la intención de usar esta analogía mucho más adelante ¡Ya lo verán!**

 **En fin, gracias por haber leído mis extraños testamentos y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia (Por más rara que sea) ¡Y no se preocupen! Aunque el anime se vaya yo no iré a ningún lado (Aunque esta noticia me entristezca mucho T-T) Actualizare en cuanto pueda así que sean pacientes conmigo.**

 **!Ah! !Casi lo olvidaba! Esto es muy IMPORTANTE. Para el siguiente capitulo voy a cambiar un poco el summary. En vista de que este ya ha cumplido con su misión hare uno que mencione cosas que vayan a pasar... o aglo asi es la idea, asi que no se vayan a confundir.**

 **¡Adiosss! Y muchas gracias por leer esta historia mis queridos lectores.**


	7. Busqueda

.

.

.

Miradas preocupadas, murmullos incontenibles, una creciente incertidumbre y todo a la mención de una única frase.

—Es tal como lo escucharon.

—D-de verdad están seguros—Se acercó Levy tratando de disimular su nerviosismo—. ¡Ya se! Tal vez Lu-chan solo esta confundida.

—No, aunque quisiéramos que fuera solo eso todo es verdad… Lucy ha olvidado a Natsu.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió en el gremio.

.

.

La mañana había transcurrido como cualquier otra. Todos hablaban animadamente, una que otra pequeña pelea por allí, y alguno que otro -Droy para ser exactos- comenzaba a devorar su almuerzo, eso fue hasta que aparecieron Erza, Gray y Wendy solicitando hablar con el maestro.

Como buenos compañeros que eran, todo el mundo aguzó sus oídos al escuchar "asunto importante" de los labios de Erza cuando Mirajane pregunto el motivo, pero para su mala suerte el maestro decidió recibirlos en privado.

Varios minutos después y luego de cientos de infructuosos intentos por escuchar la conversación, los cuatro salieron completamente serios.

Un signo de alarma se encendió en cuanto sus expresiones y uno tras otro los bombardearon con preguntas.

Ante tal alboroto el maestro se vio obligado a traer el orden con un grito casi ensordecedor. Luego de hacerle un gesto a Erza fue ella quien soltó la noticia sin rodeos.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca antes había leído sobre un caso como este—.Interrogó la Mcgarden preocupada por su amiga

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos. Ayer, cuando Lucy despertó, nos reconoció a cada uno de nosotros menos al carbón con patas.

— ¿Están seguros? Quizás Lucy solo reaccionó mal después de pasar tanto tiempo inconsciente—Fue el turno Mira con la esperanza de que tal vez fuera algo temporal—. ¿Fueron tres días verdad? En ese tiempo cualquiera puede despertar confundido

—Yo…—Intervino Wendy ligeramente nerviosa. A pesar de saber la noticia de antemano no podía acostumbrarse a la situación—. Hablé con Lucy-san y de verdad no recuerda nada sobre Natsu-san. Quería ayudar así que intente usar mi magia para diagnosticar alguna enfermedad, un golpe o quizá veneno pero nada funcionó… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lamento no poder ser de ayuda!—Exclamó casi al borde de las lágrimas. No había nada peor para la Dragon Slayer que no poder ayudar a los que consideraba su familia.

—No tienes por qué culparte Wendy. Estuviste toda la mañana revisando a Lucy, casi agotaste toda tu magia tratando de hacer algo—.Se acercó la exceed preocupada por la peliazul. Se posó sobre su hombro y comenzó a palmearlo en señal de apoyo—.Recuerda que ni siquiera Porlyusica pudo encontrar algo… Vamos cálmate, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Luego de que Wendy se tranquilizara el silencio reino nuevamente.

— Y ¿Dónde está Lu-chan ahora?

— Sigue en la enfermería—Respondió Erza—. Ayer ella insistió en que se encontraba bien y que quería regresar a su departamento pero como todavía no sabemos lo que le pasa la convencimos de que se quedara esa noche ¿Quieren ir a verla?

— Sí. Estaba pensando que a lo mejor si le hablamos de Natsu y le mostramos cosas que tengan que ver con él entonces tal vez comience a recordar—Mencionó esperanzada la albina.

— No es mala idea, de hecho podría funcionar—Razonó el mago de hielo—.Solo hay un pequeño problema... Lucy cree que el cabeza de lava es un nuevo miembro. Va a ser difícil convencerla de lo contrario.

— Nunca creí que diría esto pero... siento lástima por Salamander

— Cierto...—Lo secundo Jet— Que tu mejor amiga te olvide debe ser triste—.Continuó ganandose la afirmación de la mayoría de presentes.

Y Gajeel los miro como si les hubiera salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Mejor amiga? Ustedes no se han dado cuenta ¿Verdad? —Preguntó para asegurarse de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas

— ¿Darnos cuenta de qué?

La cara de confusión de los involucrados fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas y quiso reír hasta que le doliera el estómago, mas no lo hizo; hacerlo en eso momento solo comenzaría una pelea aunque... Eso no sonaba nada mal.

Luego de un profundo debate de 5 milésimas de segundos eligió dejar de perder tiempo y burlarse de sus caras después.

— ¿Que no es obvio? Que a Salamander le gusta la conejita.

—Ahhh, te referías a eso... Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!

Si... esas eran las caras que quería ver.

Las risas estallaron en conjunto en el grupo de incrédulos

—En verdad te estas confundiendo Gajeel—Macao se limpió algunas lagrimillas producto de la risa—.A Natsu no le gusta Lucy, de hecho no le interesan las chicas ¡Es imposible! —Afirmó ganándose el apoyo de la mayoría, como si de una verdad universal se tratara.

—Macao tiene razón a Natsu solo le gusta molestarla—Lo secundó Wakaba.

Gajeel no perdió la compostura, por el contrario, parecía aguantar una gran carcajada.

— ¿Y porque creen que lo hace?

El ruido de las risas fueron cambiados por las de neuronas tratando de hacer conexión.

— Oh eso es porque... Bueno... ¿Por qué es Natsu? —Opino "brillantemente" Droy y Gajeel a duras penas reprimió el impulso de darle un buen coscorrón para hacerlo pensar.

— Idiotas—Los insultó sin culpa—Llevan más tiempo aquí que yo ¿No se supone que lo conozcan mejor?

— ¿Y tú desde cuando eres un experto en el amor, Gajeel?

Y el Redfox no pudo evitar ver de reojo a cierta enana peliazul sin que alguien lo notara.

— No necesito ser un experto para darme cuenta. Solo piénsenlo un poco ¿Quién es la persona con la que Salamander pasa más tiempo?

—Lucy.

— ¿Cuando algo malo pasa quién es la primera persona a la que busca?

—Lucy.

— ¿Alguna vez se ha metido a sus casas sin permiso? Y no me digan que es por sentido común porque Salamander no conoce esa palabra.

—Nunca. Solo a la de Lucy.

— ¿Quién es la persona que mejor conoce?

— Lucy.

— ¿Cuando desaparece a donde lo van a buscar?

—A la casa de Lucy.

— ¿Qué es lo que suele hacer Salamander?

—Buscar a Igneel, saquear el refrigerador de Lucy, pescar con Happy, molestar a Lucy, golpear a algún idiota, ir de misión con Lucy, destruir algún pueblo, perseguir a Lucy, revisar sus cosas, arrastrarla con él en sus tonterías, dormirse en su casa y bueno… cualquier otra tontera que se le vaya ocurriendo.

— Por ultimo. Si la coneja desapareciera ¿Qué pasaría con Salamander?

—Sinceramente no me puedo imaginarlos separados pero, si algo así pasara supongo que él iría a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo…

El clic en las cabezas de todo el mundo fue escuchado hasta por los transeúntes.

Gajeel les dio una mirada que claramente decía "¿Ven?"

— Oh por Mavis ¡Es verdad!

Gritaron a coro luego de unir las piezas.

A Gajeel le pareció gracioso que apenas se den cuenta, después de todo, lo único que hacia Salamander era pelear, comer, destruir y pasarse la vida tras las conejita.

Y mientras todo el mundo cotilleaba la "nueva" información algunos otros -muy pocos para ser precisos- se limitaron a mirar.

— Y ustedes ¿Por qué no dicen nada?—Preguntó extrañado Macao.

— ¡Yo siempre lo supe!—Anunció Mira observando a la nada soñadóramente.

— Tenia mis sospechas—Confirmó Gray tratando de sonar indiferente.

—B-bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos no es de sorprenderse—. Añadió Erza ligeramente sonrojada.

— Yo solo sabía que Natsu-san y Lucy-san eran muy unidos—.Comentó Wendy.

Y los demás los miraron sin saber muy bien que decir -especialmente a Mira que prácticamente flotaba con corazones a su alrededor- Eso hasta que recordaron las primeras palabras mencionada por Gajeel y comprendieron el porque.

— Entonces eso solo empeora las cosas ¡Pobre Natsu! Debe estar con el corazón roto— Aportó Jet

—Denle alcohol al chico para que olvide sus penas—Opino alegremente Cana. Estaba tan borracha que apenas había escuchado algunas partes de la conversación.

—Natsu es un verdadero hombre para soportar eso—Afirmó Elfman conmovido por la historia.

— Si Gray-sama olvidara a Juvia. Juvia no podría soportar una vida condenada al olvido—Dijo teatralmente la Loxar—. ¡Gray-sama! ¡Nunca olvide a Juvia!

Y Juvia se abalanzó a abrazar al Fullbuster quien, desprevenido, no pudo evitar el amoroso "ataque" de la maga.

Macao carraspeo y la atención se centró en él.

— Juvia tiene razón. Seguramente Natsu se encerró en algún lugar de Magnolia deprimido y lamentando su cruel destino.

—Los escuche idiotas.

Todos voltearon a ver la entrada.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

— ¡N-natsu! N-no estábamos hablando de ti, estábamos hablando de otro sujeto que también se llama Natsu—.Se defendió torpemente Macao.

Lo que nadie espero fue ver a Natsu ignorarlo por completo y avanzar sin prestarle atención.

No era normal.

El Natsu de siempre le habría hecho confesar el crimen a puño limpio iniciando una pelea a escala monumental en el gremio.

— ¿Dónde está el abuelo? Quiero hablar con él—Fue lo único que dijo cuando al fin se detuvo.

—N-natsu ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto temeroso Droy lo que todo el mundo quería saber.

—Claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

¿Por dónde comenzaban?

—Emmm bueno, eso es porque...

— ¡NATSU!

Una voz demandante se abrió paso entre la multitud de murmullos.

— ¿E-Erza? ¿P-pasa algo? —Tartamudeo el, hasta hace algunos segundos, serio Dragneel. No importaba donde ni cuando, Erza siempre era de temer.

— "¿Pasa algo?"—Murmuro tétrica—. ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? — Natsu retrocedió instintivamente. Tal vez si sabía que la tenía tan enojada. Para su mala suerte su silencio fue interpretado negativamente por Erza—.Entonces permíteme refrescar ese cerebro tuyo. Veamos... La mañana de ayer ¿Quién pareció recordar algo importante sobre lo que le pasa a Lucy y no dijo ni una mísera palabra? Ah sí. Fuiste tú—Lo señalo cual detective arrinconando al criminal.

— ¿Y quién salió corriendo sin decir nada cuando lo interrogamos?—Se unió a la reprimenda el Fullbuster— Ah, es cierto ¡También fuiste tú!

— Y más importante aún —Prosiguió la pelirroja—. ¿Quién desapareció desde ayer, no ha mencionado a donde fue, no nos dio una maldita explicación de que demonios fue lo que pasó y aparece ahora como si nada ignorándonos por completo? ¿Puedes adivinarlo?—Natsu solo se encogió a cada frase que agregaba la cada vez más aterradora Erza —. ¿No? Déjame darte una pista ¡Eres tú! Y ahora... Alguien aquí va a recibir un castigo...

La Scarlet se acercó lentamente cual verdugo con una espada en cada mano y tras ella Gray hacia lo mismo con un martillo de hielo.

— E-espera Erza tengo una buena razón para eso.

— Oh no. No hay nada que salve tu carbonizado trasero de la golpiza que te espera.

— ¡YA SE QUE LE PASA A LUCY!

El intento de asesinato fue olvidado y todas la miradas fueron a parar al pelirrosa mientras el gremio se sumía en el silencio.

— Natsu

—Abuelo...

— Explica que es lo que sabes.

—Pero...

La fugaz mirada que dio sobre cada uno de los presentes le basto a Makarov para entender porque aún no comenzaba a hablar.

—Ellos ya lo saben todo.

Natsu asintió.

— Ya saben que Lucy estuvo inconsciente desde que volvimos de esa misión que resulto no ser misión—Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras los demás escuchaban atentos—. Lucy no despertó porque lo que estaba mal no es su cuerpo sino su cabeza.

— Explícate bien—Exigieron inconformes con la "detallada" explicación de Dragneel

— ¿Recuerdan que les dije que él estaba ahí?—Se dirigió específicamente a Erza y Gray—. Lo encontré ayer...—La expresión de ambos magos se endureció—Después de todo si tuvo que ver con lo que le paso a Lucy.

Natsu cerró sus puños aguantando sus ganas de golpear algo, en cambio Gray no se contuvo con una desafortunada pared.

— Lo sabía ¡Sabía que había sido ese maldito!

— Cálmense ustedes dos—Intervino Erza antes de que alguno de los dos rompiera algo—. ¿Estás seguro que fue él Natsu?

— Completamente. Él muy desgraciado lo confesó.

—Si es así entonces... —La mirada de Erza se oscureció nuevamente y trono sus dedos—. No hay porque contenerse con él...

— Emm tal vez nos perdimos de algo pero ¡¿De quién demonios están hablando?!

Exigieron saber los demás cansados de ser excluidos de la conversación.

— Del mismo sujeto que enfrentamos hace 5 meses—Hablo Erza.

— Del mismo sujeto que les tendió una trampa hace 4 dias y culpable de lo pérdida de memoria de Lucy—Continuó Gray.

—De Meiss... —Finalizó Natsu.

— N-no no puede ser... ¿Quién es él?

Natsu estaba bastante alterado al hablar de él y Gray estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo al sujeto en cuestión como para explicarles así que Erza era la única en la capacidad de hacerlo.

—Nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho de él. Hace 5 meses nos enfrentamos, arruinamos sus planes y desapareció... Hasta ahora. Todo lo que sabemos de él es que es muy fuerte y que se hace llamar maestro de un gremio oscuro llamado Demon Eye

— ¡Ja!—Se burló Gray al escuchar las palabras de la Scarlet—. Él no es maestro de ningún lado ¿En verdad pensó que íbamos a creerle? No existe un gremio que se llame así.

—De hecho... Si existe.

Todos callaron ante la afirmación.

— ¿Maestro?

Makarov ignoro sus miradas repletas de dudas y se centró en una sola.

— Natsu ¿Qué le hizo a Lucy?

—No entendí muy bien cómo funciona pero parece uso su magia para "mover" sus recuerdos sobre mí.

Y nadie supo si creer o no en una posibilidad como esa. Eso hasta que Mira decidió intervenir.

— ¿Qué clase de magia puede hacer eso?

—Dijo algo sobre una magia perdida prohibida que controla lo que quiera.

Y con esa afirmación la duda se extendió más.

— ¿Es eso posible? —Consulto Mira nuevamente lo que todos deseaban saber.

— Lo es—Afirmo segura Levy— Si se trata de magia pérdida cualquier cosa es posible.

—Pero eso es bueno ¿No? —Todos voltearon a ver a Mirajane confundidos por sus palabras—.Si solo "movió" sus recuerdos solo es cuestión de regresarlos a donde estaban para que regrese a la normalidad.

— ¡Es cierto!—Salto de su sitio Levy—. No había considerado esa opción antes con toda esa conmoción pero si lo analizamos es perfectamente posible. Con la suficiente investigación seguro que podemos regresar su memoria ¡Me aseguraré de que así sea!—Aseguró emocionada.

Los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar poco a poco y el ambiente tenso comenzó a aligerarse.

Las palabras de Mira y Levy habían abierto un camino aparentemente bloqueado.

Lástima que nadie vio la fugaz tristeza en los ojos de Natsu.

—Ni siquiera lo intenten.

La sorpresiva afirmación interrumpió sus esperanzadas conversaciones. Pero más sorpresivo fue descubrir al responsable de ella.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Tu más que nadie debes querer hacer algo ¿Que rayos te pasa?

Y es que nadie podía creer que, de todas las personas, el siempre positivo Natsu dijera algo así sobre Lucy ¿La explicación? Tal vez a todos les había fallado el oído al mismo tiempo, eso o Gray siempre tuvo razón y de verdad se le quemaron las neuronas.

—Eso era de lo que quería hablar—Completamente serio ignoro las miradas de sus confundidos amigos del gremio y busco la del maestro—.Abuelo... Que nadie intente nada, dejen a Lucy tal como está.

No, no habían sido sus oídos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios...?!—Erza fue la primera en reaccionar—. ¡¿Acaso te estas escuchando?!—Se acercó lentamente a Natsu y lo tomo con ambas manos del chaleco—. ¿No quieres ayudar a Lucy? ¿Quieres que se quede así para siempre?—La cara que puso Erza era de las más aterradoras que habían visto pero extrañamente, a diferencia de antes, no amedrentó ni siquiera un poco a Natsu—Vamos ¡Contesta!

— Hmp como si fuéramos a hacerte caso—Apareció Gray al lado de Natsu. Para él solo había sido un lapsus brutus del pelirrosa, uno que estaba dispuesto a ignorar -por ahora- porque pensaba que Natsu todavía no podía asimilar la situación—.No nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados de brazos cruzados. Aun si no vas a ayudarnos vamos a hacer alg...

— ¡NO PUEDEN!—El grito fue ensordecedor y, por la falta de movimiento de los presentes hasta se podría decir paralizante—.Si lo hacen no solo me olvidara a mí. Olvidara incluso quien es.

Fue entonces que por fin entendieron.

— No es posible...

Si antes la situación se veía mala ahora parecía desastrosa.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

— Lo que les dije: Nada. No traten de hacer algo con su memoria, no intenten hacerle recordar algo, ni tampoco... Le hablen de mí. Ella cree que soy nuevo. Hagan de cuenta que lo soy.

Su petición dejo a más de uno congelado.

— Pero Natsu. Tu...

—No me importa—Sonrió como siempre, pero esta vez en su sonrisa se coló la tristeza, una que no pudo terminar de ocultar—. Si así Lucy estará bien no me importa.

Y por primera vez vieron claramente quien era el que sufría más ahí. El peso que Natsu había decidido cargar solo y lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

"Natsu en verdad era fuerte"

—Entonces ¿No podemos hacer nada?—.Habló Levy, más para ella que para los otros.

—Ya lo escuchase— Contesto Gajeel, mas para convencerse a él que a ella—.No tenemos opción.

— ¡Maldición!—Golpeo la barra Erza para desahogar su frustración—¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!

Impotencia.

Ese era el sentimiento de todos en común.

El hecho no poder hacer nada más que observar era doloroso. Especialmente para los de Fairy Tail que nunca habían aceptado quedarse mirando.

Y mientras todos se perdían entre sus pensamientos una pequeña figura se deslizo hacia la salida.

— ¿Maestro? ¡Espere! ¿A dónde va?

Makarov no se detuvo.

—Hay algo que debo confirmar. Esperen a que regrese antes de hacer algo.

—Pero maestro espere...

Y el maestro salió sin mirar atrás.

Nadie supo que más decir.

Es curioso el poder que tienen las palabras. Hacia un minuto algunas palabras dieron la motivación suficiente para ver una brillante salida. Solo bastaron unas pocas de las mismas para que perdieran el camino nuevamente.

—No sé ustedes pero yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados—Gray se ganó la atención de todos—.Y tu... —Se dirigió a Natsu—.Eres más estúpido de lo que creí si piensas rendirte sin haber hecho nada.

— ¿Quien dijo que no pienso hacer nada?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Natsu confundiendo a todos.

— Pero no dijiste que Lucy...

—Dije que no hagamos nada con Lucy, no dije nada de Meiss.

La mirada peligrosa que puso les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber.

—Je—Sonrió Gray. Después de todo no podía esperar otra cosa de él—.Dime que tienes en mente.

— Le enseñaré que obtienen aquellos que se meten con Fairy Tail y cuando termine con él... Bueno, tendrá suerte si queda algo de él...

"Nadie toca a Lucy y se va sin huesos rotos y serias quemaduras"

Las palabras de Natsu fueron suficientes para que regresara el ánimo.

Ellos eran Fairy Tail ¿De verdad habían estado tan perdidos? Rendirse no era una palabra que existiera en sus vocabularios. La esperanza y la fé eran algo que nunca debía desaparecer.

Y sin embargo Natsu había sido el único que no las perdió. Aun cuando él era el que más peso tenía que soportar.

A paso seguro el Dragneel se alejó de todos hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera un momento Natsu!—Lo detuvo Mira antes de que cumpliera su objetivo—. ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿No es obvio? Voy a buscarlo.

— Pero el maestro dijo que lo esperáramos. No puedes ir solo—Le advirtió la mesera. Su intención no era detenerlo, buscaba esperar al maestro para hacer un plan.

—Mira tiene razón —Dio un paso adelante Gray y se ganó una mirada agradecida de la mesera —.Yo también iré.

— ¡No necesita tu ayuda ojos caídos!

— ¿Quien dice que voy a ayudarte? Yo también tengo que ajustar cuentas con ese bastardo—Su puño se apretó fuertemente—.Siempre he querido devolverle lo de la última vez.

—Te dije que...

— ¡ALTO AHÍ USTEDES DOS PAR DE IDIOTAS!—Erza los cogió a cada uno de las orejas—.Usen un poco la cabeza ¿Cómo se supone que van a encontrarlo?

—Puedo rastrearlo—Afirmó seguro Natsu.

—En estos momentos puede estar al otro lado del continente ¿Piensas rastrear cada pueblo de Fiore?

—Ehhhh ¿Si?

La palmada en la frente fue general.

— No dejare que se vayan así.

— Que bueno que me apoyas Erza...

—Primero debemos averiguar en donde buscarlo.

— ¿Erza? ¿Tú también?

— Lo sé—Dijo la pelirroja para luego entrar en su modo dramático—.Sé que merezco un castigo por desobedecer al maestro pero... —Instantáneamente volvió a su seriedad anterior—.No puedo dejar que aquel que le hizo daño a mis amigos siga sin recibir el suyo.

Mira entendió muy bien a lo que se refería. De hecho ella pensaba igual.

Y eso seguramente el maestro comprendería.

— ¿Y? ¿En dónde comenzamos?—Preguntó Gray impaciente por salir.

— Debes recordar Natsu ¿Dijo algo sobre lo que quería?—Pregunto Erza con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista.

—No lo recuerdo.

Y hasta ahí llego la esperanza.

—Ah, disculpen—La voz de, la hasta ahora callada, Wendy llamo su atención—. No sé si sea de ayuda pero, cuando salimos de misión Lucy-san encontró una extraño anillo con una bonita gema. Me pidió que lo cuidara pero la señora que nos dio la misión resulto ser una especie de ilusión creada por una mujer—Cerro los ojos tratando de hacer memoria—.Recuerdo que tenía el cabello verde y usaba un vestido morado y se llevó el anillo ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver?

—Ahora que lo pienso la última vez que pelee con Meiss vino una extraña mujer de pelo verde y le dio algo, aunque no sé qué—Comentó Natsu sin mucho interés.

— ¡Debió ser el anillo!—Exclamó Levy al reparar en ese detalle—.Y ahora que lo pienso hace 5 meses ¿No robaron un collar?

— ¡Es cierto!—Confirmó Erza—.Esa es la conexión. Si descubrimos que son y para que las quieren tal vez podamos descubrir dónde encontrarlo.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿Cómo lo averiguamos? Hay cientos de joyas en el continente y no tenemos ninguna pista de que puedan ser—Les recordó el fullbuster.

Todos volvieron a pensar en algo.

—Creo que Juvia tal vez pueda ayudar con eso.

La maga de agua traía consigo un pequeño bolso y de él saco un paquete que descubrió con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Eso es lo que cree que es?

—Si—Confirmo la Loxar—. Este es el libro que Gray-sama y Erza-san encontraron en la biblioteca de hace 5 meses.

El libro estaba ahí tal cual lo recordaban pero no sabían que le sorprendía más, que estuviera ahí o que Juvia lo tuviera.

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible?—Preguntó confundido Gray—. ¿Y por qué lo tienes tu Juvia?

—Eso es porque, porque... Gray-sama se lo dio personalmente a Juvia ¡Juvia debía conservarlo como un tesoro!—Respondió con corazones en los ojos tratando de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el mago de hielo.

Erza río en silencio ante la escena.

Luego de calmarse se centró en el libro y lo ojeo con cuidado.

— ¿Puedes entender algo?—Se acercó curiosa Mira.

—Está en un idioma extraño y no puedo entenderlo.

Al escuchar "idioma extraño" Levy salto emocionada y cogió el libro. Por fin iba a poder ayudar.

— ¡Eso déjenmelo a mí! Yo puedo encargarme de esto. Solo esperen un poco y por fin sabremos qué pasa.

—Sí. Contamos contigo Levy.

.

.

.

—Un postre para la mesa 3, un especial para la mesa 8 otro para la 2 y un pastel de fresa para la mesa 5.

— ¡Enseguida!...Vaya día más ocupado. Voy a necesitar un buen descanso en cuanto se acaben los pedidos.

— ¿Y por qué no mejor lo tomas ahora... Yajima?

— ¿Makarov?—Justo en medio de la cocina estaba el maestro de Fairy Tail ¿Cómo entro a su restaurante sin que lo notara? No tenía idea pero, por más buenos amigos que eran no podía atenderlo en ese instante—.Ahora no es buen momento tengo muchos clientes que atender.

— Es importante.

— ¿Puedes esperar al menos que se vayan algunos? Así podremos hablar tranquila...

—Se trata de Demon Eye.

Yajima dejo de cocinar en seguida, apago la estufa y camino en dirección a las mesas.

—Debido a algunos asuntos importantes el local cierra por hoy, perdón por las molestias pero debo pedirles que se retiren de inmediato—Entre quejidos y lamentos todo el mundo, incluido el personal, salio lentamente. Una vez vacío Yajima cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las mesas—.Sabes que no puedo hablar de eso, si lo descubren yo...

— Su líder atacó a uno de mis mocosos.

La declaración fue repentina pero fue todo lo que necesito Yajima para entender porque su viejo amigo parecía tan perturbado y acudía a él.

—Cuéntame todo acerca de ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo sabes?

—Lo que se les dijo a todos los maestros. Que son peligrosos y que tenemos prohibido hablar de ellos.

No era algo de lo que le gustara hablar pero comprendía las razones de su amigo.

—Aparecieron hace 7 años. Siempre silenciosos y certeros. Al principio el consejo decidió ignorarlo, no parecían muy peligrosos en ese entonces. Con el tiempo sus crímenes se hicieron más frecuentes y destructivos. Solo había una cosa que sus ataques tenían en común: Todos iban en contra del consejo de magos.

—Fue entonces cuando por fin decidieron hacer algo ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Makarov y Yajima asintió.

—Les tendieron una trampa y enviaron a un batallón de soldados y magos... Solo uno regresó — Makarov lo miró ligeramente sorprendido—.Esa fue la primera vez que supimos a que nos enfrentábamos.

Yajima se levantó y camino hacia una ventana.

—Se hicieron llamar Demon Eye, sus miembros y ubicación siempre cambian pero 5 de ellos son permanentes. Solo tengo información de 2 de ellos. El líder Meiss, tan fuerte como frío, su magia es considerada extremadamente peligrosa por el consejo. La segunda al mando Lena, una mujer que parece no tener sentimientos, ella sola equivale al poder de un ejército. Sobre los otros 3 no tengo información pero son igual de fuertes que los otros dos.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?

—Desgraciadamente... no. Lo que sigue es secreto ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

No hizo falta que respondiera. La mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Yajima dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar.

—Ya que no pudimos enfrentarlos de frente decidieron mandar espías para conocer sus debilidades. Lo que averiguaron fue otra cosa. Ellos... El consejo... Tienen una relación más profunda de lo que aparenta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué crees que les prohibieron hablar de ellos a cualquiera?

—Porque exponerlos pondría en peligro a más gente—Respondió seguro Makarov, por lo que le había contado parecía lo más lógico.

—Te que equivocas Makarov. Esa es la excusa que se le dio a todo el mundo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué?

Yajima aparto la vista de la ventana y le miró directo a los ojos.

—Porque ellos son la prueba viviente del peor error que cometió el consejo y también... El mío.

.

.

.

— ¡Lo encontré!

El anuncio los hizo reunirse a todos alrededor de la Mcgardeen.

—Bien hecho Levy ¿Que has encontrado?

— Esas joyas no son comunes. Son 5 en total. Fueron hechas por magos muy poderosos, han sido llamadas de muchas formas pero son más conocidas por los nombres de piedra preciosas.

—No entiendo ¿Para qué quiere Meiss unas joyitas? Ni que fuera mujer—Cuestiono Natsu ganándose un golpe de Erza.

— ¿No lo entiendes?—Se burló Gray— Solo piénsalo un poco. Esas joyas tienen un gran poder cada una. Imagina que pasaría si un loco sádico como Meiss las consigue todas.

Erza asintió en apoyo del fullbuster.

—Parece que de nuevo nos topamos con otro loco obsesionado con el poder que amenaza a todo el mundo.

—No me interesa lo que planea. Yo solo quiero golpearlo hasta dejarlo del color de su cabello.

— ¿Has averiguado algo más Levy? —Consulto Mira ignorando las interminables amenazas de Natsu contra una persona no presente.

—Desgraciadamente no. Este es un idioma perdido y es muy difícil de leer pero, encontré la ubicación de una de las joyas—.Muy bien ¡Iremos ahí y le daremos una buena paliza a Meiss— Anunció Erza con espada en mano—.Cualquier cosa que esté planeando no lo dejaremos continuar.

—Entonces les dibujaré el mapa ahora mismo.

— Díganle al maestro que iremos a patear algunos traseros y que no tardaremos mucho—Comunico Gray.

—Aquí está el mapa.

—Entonces que esperamos ¡Vamos!

A paso presuroso se dispusieron a salir pero, antes de que pudieran hacerlo una voz los detuvo.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

— ¡¿Lucy?!

Lucy se había hecho camino entre todos y ellos no opusieron resistencia. Nadie se esperaba verla ahí.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que si Lucy sabia de su "pequeña" excursión podía haber escuchado algo que no debía.

— ¿Q-que tanto escuchaste? —Pregunto Gray con la esperanza que fuera una falsa alarma.

—Lo suficiente— Sus peores temores fueron confirmados—.¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

—Pero Lucy si decíamos algo tú...

—No me importa. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando todos se están arriesgando tanto.

—Lucy...

La Heartfilia se paró frente a Natsu y hablo segura.

—Meiss es muy peligroso no puedo dejar que alguien como él se apodere de algo tan poderoso. Yo se algo de él seguro que te puedo ser de ayuda.

— Espera un momento Lucy—Pregunto Erza confundida. Si Lucy sabia la verdad ¿Por qué hablaba con Natsu como si él no supiera nada?—. ¿Desde cuándo escuchaste?

— Desde que comenzaron a hablar de las joyas ¿Por qué?

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

—No. No es nada.

—No deberías venir—Soltó de la nada Gray.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Porque es muy peligroso.

—Él tiene razón—Lo secundo Erza—.No podemos arriesgarte.

"No de nuevo"

—No estoy indefensa. Se cuidarme sola y no voy a quedarme aquí esperando mientras ustedes pelean ¡Dejenme ayudar! —Rogó Lucy a los magos.

Aunque Erza y Gray -y de hecho también el resto de presentes- no querían oponerse tampoco querían ponerla en riesgo. Lucy ya había salido mal después de la última vez y nada les aseguraba que no volvería a pasar.

Aunque a ella no le gustara no iban a cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien. Puedes venir.

— ¡¿Natsu?!—Gritaron y no solo Erza y Gray—. ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!

— Lo que escucharon. Lucy puede venir.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Natsu-san ¡Prometo que no voy a defraudarlo! Iré por algunas cosas, no tardaré.

Lucy salio presurosa de la habitación y todas las miradas recayeron sobre el Dragon Slayer.

—Espera un momento Natsu ¿Acaso de verdad se te quemo el cerebro? No podemos dejar que Lucy vaya ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez? —Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el Fullbuster

—No lo he olvidado.

— Entonces ¿Porque...?

—Porque conozco a Lucy. No estará tranquila si se queda mirando. Además no le pasara nada... Me aseguraré de eso.

Nadie reclamo más. Sabían por la mirada que puso que Natsu cumpliría con su palabra.

—Ya volví. Ahora si podemos irnos.

Natsu asintió en silencio y salió seguido de Erza, Gray y Lucy.

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que Lucy estuviera en peligro. No volvería a cometer el mismo error

"Porque esta vez sí protegería a Lucy. Cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

 **NOTASDE L A AUTORA**

 **Han pasado 84 años… Ok no.**

 **Primero les debo una gran disculpa por ausentarme tanto tanto. Es curioso, aunque sabía que debía escribir no podía hacerlo, digamos que perdí la inspiración. Al principio simplemente decidí esperar a que regresara, luego llegaron los exámenes y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acabando septiembre, así que me decidí a acabar este capítulo para la fecha de hoy y lo conseguí ¡Yay!**

 **No sé si pueda compensarlo pero para disculparme con ustedes voy a hacer dos cosas.**

 **Primero. El día de hoy acepto pedidos de historias, si alguien le gustaría que escriba algo en específico o sobre alguna pareja (Fairy Tail de preferencia) las aceptare encantada. Para los detalles y demás mándenme un mensaje privado.**

 **Segundo. No si les vaya a gustar o no pero esta semana (y tal vez hasta la próxima) estaré publicando varias historias que escribí (tampoco deje de escribir durante todo este tiempo) tal vez no pueda compensarlo pero si les gusta lo que escribo están invitados a leerlas.**

 **Eso sería todo ¡Hasta la siguiente!**


End file.
